Yugito Akkipuden
by Garzell Tensei
Summary: I rated it "M" because of the language and some gory scenes. :/ This is a story of 27 years after Shippuden ends and Naruto and Hinata have a daughter. Now, it's not a NaruHina story, it follows their daughter and the challenges she faces on the path of a Kunoichi. It's going to be a long series, but it's gonna be amazing! Be sure to leave reviews!
1. Episode 1

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 1: Resealing**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

It's quiet in the Leaf Village right now. It's night and it's a full moon. Lord Hokage just returned to check on things in the village. He was previously at the Sunagakure with Kazekage Gaara leading their army. Naruto was in the Hokage's Mansion with Shikamaru trying to create some new strategies to end the war quicker. While Naruto is writing on a scroll, Shikamaru is speaking his plan aloud.

Shikamaru: If we can get Darui-sama's Shinobi into the Mist Village territory again, we can assassinate the Mizukage and put a large crack in the enemies plan.

Naruto: They were once our ally. After we defeated Obito and Madara, the Five Kage signed a Treaty and we were all finally united as one. I'd like to end this war without any more bloodshed, but what the Kirigakure did to my family is unforgivable.

Sakura then walks in. Her hair is a little bit longer than in Shippuden, and she is not wearing her headband. She still had on her normal sandal-boots from Shippuden, but they are now laced boots giving them the appearance of Hinata's sandals from Shippuden. She wears a pink shirt with white circular designs on the back and blue fitting pants that are beneath the sandal-boots laces.

Sakura: Naruto-sama!

Naruto: What's wrong Sakura-chan?

Sakura: We've just received word from Lord Kazekage. He's sending reinforcements to the Konoha because he believes the Iwagakure are setting up–

Naruto suddenly started coughed severely hard into his fist. He dropped to the floor on his hands and knees.

Shikamaru and Sakura: Naruto!

Shikamaru and Sakura immediately ran to his aid. Shikamaru went to put his hands on his shoulders.

Sakura: Don't touch him! Something isn't right Shikamaru-kun.

Naruto began coughing hard to where he began to spit up blood with every cough.

Shikamaru: Naruto, what's wrong?!

Naruto (Whips mouth): I don't know. My stomach– *aggressive cough*

Sakura: Naruto-kun! Lay down!

He rolled over to his back and was holding his stomach tightly. He coughed again and blood began to run from his mouth to his ear lobes.

Shikamaru: This isn't looking good, Sakura-chan.

She put her hands over Naruto's stomach and a green glove came from her hands. Her eyes suddenly grew wide and she lightly flinched back.

Shikamaru: Is there something in his stomach causing the blood?

Sakura: Oh no… (_Thinking: Kurama… I can sense activity.) _Shikamaru! Back away!

Naruto: Ahh! Ahhhh! (_Began squirming around_)

Shikamaru: Is it the Kyubi?

Sakura: Shikamaru-kun, restrain him!

He did the "Rat" hand seal and caught Naruto in a Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Paralysis Jutsu).

Sakura: I think Kurama is trying to escape.

Shikamaru's facial expression changed dramatically. From a look of concern to a look of terror.

Sakura (Calling out): Kiba-san!

Kiba came into the office with Akamaru.

Kiba: What's wrong?

Sakura: Send word out to the village! Evacuate everyone and make haste to the Sunagakure.

Kiba: Yes, ma'am! (_He noticed Naruto on the floor_.) What's wrong with Naruto-sama?

Sakura: It's the Kyuubi. Something's happening and we don't know what. If Kurama is released into the village, we don't want anyone hurt!

Shikamaru: We should keep a safe distance from Lord Hokage if that's the case!

Sakura: As Lord Hokage's advisors, we cannot leave his side at a time like this!

Kiba: I'll go spread the word! (_Akamaru barks_)

Naruto: Ahhhhh! Get away from me Sakura! Shikamaru! Go, now!

Sakura: Naruto-sama!

~Inside of Naruto's belly, at the Sealed Gate holding back Kurama.

The Seal on the gate began spinning and the sound of it woke up Kurama.

Kurama: Hm? The gate is unlocking itself? What's got Naruto all riled up?

Just then, the Kyuubi froze. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. His eyes flashed open and he had Sharingan eyes. Kurama let out a roar that would send trembles through any human on the planet.

~Hokage's Mansion, Office

Naruto's force broke Shikamaru's Kagemane (Shadow Paralysis). Sakura lifted up his shirt to about mid-chest and the seal on Naruto's belly was disappearing.

Sakura (thinking): I knew it! It is Kurama! He's being released!

A red aura formed around Naruto as he continued to squirm around from the immense pain he was going through.

Sakura: Naruto! Try to calm down!

Naruto: It's too late! I can feel Kurama! It's like he's ripping out of me!

Suddenly, Kurama red charka flowed from Naruto's belly. The more that came out, the more it formed into Kurama's Fox shape. About a 3rd of Kurama's chakra came out and crashed through the Hokage Mansion's wall, leading to the rest of the village. The Kyuubi began to form it's fleshy muscle mass and eventually the Fox's fur started to show.

The Kyuubi was completely out of Naruto's body and stood in front of the Hokage's Mansion facing the rest of the village.

~Unknown silhouette in an unknown location

The silhouette is doing the Seal of Confrontation and has its head lowered.

? (semi-deep voice): Go, Kurama! Show then why you are the Nine-Tailed Beast!

~Back at the Hokage's Mansion

Kurama lets out a battle cry and began smashing houses and anything in his path.

~Konohagakure, Evening

He was stomping on innocent villagers and children.

Villager 1: It's the Nine-Tails! He's returned!

Villager 2: Run! Go!

Villager 3: We need to evacuate!

Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and put it around her shoulder to carry him.

Shikamaru: Take Naruto-sama away to someplace safe and use your Medical Ninjutsu on him. He needs it. Kiba-san, alert all available ninja and engage the Kyuubi.

Kiba nodded. He left and Akamaru followed.

Shikamaru: I'll get Ino to help me contact the Sunagakure and Kumogakure.

Sakura: Roger.

She jumped up and punched a gaping hole in the ceiling. Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and put it around her shoulder to carry him.

In the village, Kurama was still rampaging. Kiba and Akamaru ran into Sai and Rock Lee.

Kiba: Lee-san! Sai-san! Direct orders from Lord Hokage's primary advisor. Engage the Kyuubi. Gather all available Shinobi and Kunoichi. Attack it with the intent to kill. We have to stop Kurama.

Lee: Roger!

Sai: Tenten and Shino are already working on finding Shinobi and Kunoichi to fight.

Kiba: Good! Let's go, Akamaru!

Kiba jumped to a rooftop with Akamaru and noticed ninja already engaging Kurama, firing jutsu at him, ninja tools, striking him directly in surprise, which seemed to irritate him. He saw his younger brother, Akimitsu, and his dog, Namihiko, fighting alongside Kiba's daughter, Izumi and other members of the Inuzuka Clan.

Kiba: Inuzuka Clan!

The all looked at him.

Kiba: Let's go!

All their dogs howled. Everyone in the Inuzuka clan got a running start and began spinning at high velocity towards Kurama.

Kiba: Yahoo! Gatsuuga! (Fang Over Fang!)

Every able Inuzuka member performed the Gatsuuga on Kurama, causing him to stumble back. Everyone landed back on the rooftops.

Akimitsu: We managed to wound him!

Kiba saw and smelled Kurama's blood. It was coming from a gash left by one of their clan members.

Kiba: It seems only strong team jutsu's will work on him! Individual Techniques will do minimal damage. Keep working as a team, and don't give in for a second!

Yugito Uzumaki, Naruto's daughter, and a few of her classmates made their way to Kurama.

Yugito: So this is the Kyuubi… He's larger than I imagined.

Han Lee: Nothing a little Taijutsu can't fix!

Shikoku Nara: I'm not too sure about that Lee. Kurama is a Bijuu (Tailed-Beast). I doubt simple Taijutsu techniques will damage him.

Han Lee: If the Inuzuka clan can damage him, then so can I!

Rock Lee: That's the spirit, Lee!

Seiji: Bushy Brow sensei!

Han Lee: Father!

Rock Lee: Let us show this fox what the Konoha's handsome devils can do! (Thumbs up to Han Lee)

Han Lee gave Rock Lee a thumbs up.

Rock Lee: Join me son!

Han Lee: At once!

Rock Lee & Han Lee: The power of youth! (_They both crossed their arms at the forearm then threw them down simultaneously._) Hachimon, release! (Eight Inner Gates)

They both got a green aura around their bodies. The ground began to crack and crumble beneath their feet. Rocks and pebbles began floating around them.

Rock Lee: Only goto the Gate of Joy (6th Gate). We don't want to burn ourselves out too early!

Han Lee: Yes, sir! Haaaa!

Lee and Han Lee's skin tone turned red from increased blood flowing through their bodies.

Han and Rock Lee: Sixth Gate, open! Gate of Joy!

Rock Lee: Join me, Lee! (_Dashes at Kurama_)

Han Lee: I am right behind you! (_Dashes after him_)

The two appear in front of Kurama's face.

Rock Lee: In unison!

Han and Rock Lee (calling out in unison): Asa Kujaku! (Morning Peacock)

They punched Kurama 100 times each at superhuman speeds. He flinched back, but roared in Han Lee and Rock Lee's faces, forcing them back. They landed and slid back towards Yugito and the others.

Han Lee: He just took 200 powerful punches to the face and all he did was roar in our faces… He's one tough nut to crack!

Rock Lee: Lee-san!

Han Lee: Yes, sensei!

Rock Lee: You fell behind! On our 82nd hit, you were off by 0.003 milliseconds! We were not in full unison!

Han Lee: My apologies! I will improve!

Rock Lee: Let's try it again!

Yugito: Whoa! Hey! (_Cutting them off_) You're going to kill yourselves if you overdo the Eight Gates. You know that Bushy Brow sensei.

Rock Lee: Yeah, but–

Hayate Haruno: You shouldn't overdo it, Lee sensei.

Everyone looked back and Hayate was walking towards them.

Yugito: Hayate-kun!

Hayate Haruno: I'll hit him with my Fire Release.

Yugito: And I'll hit him with my Wind Release!

Seiji: I'll join in and strike him with my Lightning Release.

Hayate: Three at once? Let's do it!

The three jump to the rooftops.

Hayate (thinking, while doing the hand seals): Horse, snake, tiger, monkey, boar, horse, tiger!

Yugito (thinking, while doing the hand seals): Tiger, hare, dog, ram, dragon!

Seiji (thinking, while doing the hand seals): Hare, dog, boar, ram, rat!

Hayate (same time as others): Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!)

Yugito (same time as others): Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu!)

Seiji (same time as others): Raiton: Kangekiha! (Lightning Style: Wave of Inspiration!)

All three attacks make a rather large explosion and create a thick layer of smoke on the fox.

Seiji: Direct hit!

Hayate: Hell yeah! Good job guys!

Yugito got a smile on her face. But her facial expression suddenly changed.

Through the smoke, Kurama roared at Yugito, Hayate and Seiji. The three dodge it and Kurama destroys the house they were standing on. They jump back near Bushy Brow sensei.

Shikoku: No way! Those three attacks together and not even a scratch?!

Shinobi 1: Where's Lord Hokage?!

Yugito (thinking): Damn! All of our attacks and it barely did a thing! (_Looks to the Inuzuka clan. The look physically exhausted._) The Inuzuka clan can't keep doing the Gatsuuga, it burns them out to quickly. Dad… where are you…

Shinobi 2: Look! On the Hokage Monument!

Kunoichi 1: There he is!

Everyone looked to the Hokage Monument and saw Naruto standing on Minato Namikaze's head with his arms crossed. He had entered Sage Mode in preparation to fight Kurama. He was wearing a short-sleeved long orange coat over his normal attire, decorated by black, flame-like motifs on the edges. He had the upper portion of the coat held together by a thin rope.

Yugito: Dad!

Naruto was standing on Minato Namikaze's head on the Hokage Monument. Kurama looked to the Monument and prepared a Tailed-Beast Ball. Naruto's eyes grew wide.

Naruto: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu!)

He did the clone seal hand sign and two shadow clones appeared right above Kurama's head.

Yugito (thinking): He can summon shadow clones a great distance from his body?! Amazing…

One clone began forming a blue orb in the other clones right hand.

Naruto Clone: Rasengan!

The clone rained down the Rasengan on top of Kurama's head, which expanded when the clone put pressure on it. When it expanded to a certain point, the Rasengan imploded Kurama into the ground, cracking the earth's crust. When the smoke cleared everyone saw the Kurama was still on the ground.

Kiba: Shit! He brought down the Kyuubi with just a shadow clone!

Akimitsu: Incredible!

Kunoichi: Thank you, Lord Hokage!

Everyone joined the Kunoichi in thanking Naruto for saving them. Still on Minato's head, Naruto gave a smile and scratched the back of his head.

Yugito (thinking, while smiling at him): Way to go, Dad!

Then, Kurama began to get back up and everyone quieted.

Rock Lee: We celebrated too early! The Kyuubi is still mobile!

Hayate: Dammit!

Naruto jumped from the Hokage Monument, onto a rooftop. He began dashing for Kurama.

Sakura: Give Hokage-sama cover fire!

Everyone began attacking the Kyuubi once again. Naruto jumped from a rooftop into the air above Kurama. He did the "Bird" hand seal and two red massive interlocking Tori Seals then slammed down onto Kurama's neck and mid-back. He landed on the Kyuubi's head and placed his hand gently on him. A black symbol came from Naruto's hand and imprinted onto Kurama's fur. Naruto then closed his eye to concentrate.

~In Kurama's brain

Naruto: Kyuubi, what's wrong with you? How did you escape my body?

Kurama: I don't know, but I'm not in control of my actions. It feels like someone is using me as a puppet. I have an idea of who it could be.

Naruto: Who?

Kurama: When you just turned 24, remember when you fought Sasuke Uchiha for the last time?

Naruto nodded.

Kurama: Well, while I've been being controlled, I've been thinking of several possibilities. Towards the end of the fight, Sasuke hit you will a Chidori and you grabbed him by the throat. He kicked you in the chin and you released him. Now remember, this is just a theory, but when he dashed behind you, he hit you twice. Not once.

Naruto: Twice? I remember him kicking me once in the back and sent me across the water.

Kurama: Being a part of you, I can feel the slightest things you cannot. He barely touched the center of your back with what seemed to be an open palm. I thought nothing of it at the time, but it seems like he may have put a seal breaker on your back.

Naruto: What? A seal breaker? If that's the case, why didn't it release you right then and there?

Kurama: Special types of seal breakers have timers. It seems that he put a seal breaker on you that had an almost 20 year long expiration date. Since you're 43, I guess the seal breaker finally activated and I was released from your body. It's a shame really, I was just starting to like you.

Naruto: Kurama, what's the possibility that Sasuke is still alive?

Kurama: Extremely low.

Naruto: What are the chances that he'd try to start up the Akatsuki again if he were alive?

Kurama: Extremely high.

Naruto looked down.

Kurama: Naruto. Don't worry about that now. Focus on stopping my body and saving your village; our village.

Naruto looked Kurama in the eyes and nodded.

Naruto: Thank you, Kurama.

Kurama: For?

Naruto: For being with me all this time.

Kurama smiled and closed his eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused.

~Konohagakure, Evening, Kurama's Attack

Naruto slid down the Kyuubi's fur and went to the center of his chest. He placed his hand on Kurama's chest and a different black symbol came from his hand. The Kyuubi closed his eyes. And when he opened them, they were his regular fox eyes.

Shinobi 1: I think Lord Hokage has done it!

Shinobi 2: We don't know yet. This could be a fluke.

Shinobi 1: Are you doubting Hokage-sama?!

Shinobi 2: No! I just–

Sakura: Shh! Quiet down.

Naruto: Kurama, are you okay?

Kurama looked around and roared to the skies. Naruto jumped from Kurama to another rooftop. He went back to destroying the village.

Naruto: Kyuubi! Hey, Kurama! Stop!

He seemingly didn't hear a word Naruto said.

Naruto (thinking): I don't get it. I cut off whoever was controlling him… and he went back to destroying the village as if nothing had happened. Or maybe he lost his memory somehow… Dammit…

Naruto leaped into the air.

Sai: Cover Lord Hokage once more!

Everyone began distracting Kurama.

Naruto: Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)

Naruto made 50 shadow clones.

Yugito: There are so many!

Naruto and the other clones held their hands out. The extra clones began forming Rasengan's in each of their hands. Once the Rasengan was made in all of the clones hands, the extra clones puffed away. Naruto now had a Rasengan in hand, and the other clones behind him with Rasengan's ready.

Naruto: Everyone get back!

Kiba: You heard him! Retreat!

Naruto saw that everyone left. Now was the time to end this.

Naruto: Let's see if you remember this! (_Nods to a shadow clone he secretly made behind Kurama_)

The clone nodded back and jumped up, latching onto Kurama's 5th tail. The clone swung the tail over his shoulder, bringing Kurama over his shoulder and onto trees which created a giant dust cloud. When the dust cleared a little, the clone puffed away and Kurama began to sit up.

Naruto: Now! Senpō: Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan! (Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Mega Barrage!)

A massive blue explosion erupts and destroys several trees and unintentionally knocking down a few houses. Once the blue mist left from that many Rasengan at one time cleared, Shikamaru, his son, Shikoku, and his clansmen all rushed forward.

Shikamaru: Nara clan! Restrain the Kyuubi! Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu! (Ninja Art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu!)

He along with every able bodied Nara clansmen restrained Kurama with their Ninja Art. Naruto stood before Kurama. Yugito, along with Hayate and Han Lee, approached him.

Naruto: Yugito! Are you alright?

Yugito: Yes, dad. I'm okay. I need to talk to you.

Naruto: This is kinda the wrong time for a conversation.

Yugito: No, it pertains to this situation you're in. Now is the perfect time for a new Jinchuriki.

Naruto, Han Lee, and Hayate: What?!

Yugito: Dad, I hate to say this, but your 43 years old. How much longer do you think you can be the Kyuubi's host? Plus, who else can seal him after you die? There are no other Uzumaki's out there except for me, you, and Lady Karin. But she's a sensor type with no Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques).

Naruto: Yugito, I know where this is going! I'm not sealing Kurama inside of my own daughter!

Yugito: Dad!

Naruto: No! Do you know how bad I had it growing up? No parents, the first best friend I've ever had left the village, and no one cared about me until I saved the village from Nagato! I will not put the burden of being a Jinchuriki on you! We've already lost you mother! Do you want to lose me too?!

Yugito: Look at you! You've been a Jinchuriki since birth and you're the Hokage! Adored and respected by millions across the globe! You may have been resented as a child but look at you now! One of the strongest Shinobi who've ever lived! You're a hero dad, and putting the Kyuubi back inside of yourself would be impossible because I'm sure his chakra is way too much for a human to handle! Please dad! I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect this village. And I know you are too.

Naruto looked down with his eyes filling up with tears. Suddenly, he felt another person hugging him. It was Yugito.

Yugito: I love you, dad.

Naruto: I love you too, kiddo.

Just then, someone else came up to him and hugged him from his right side.

Naruto: Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Naruto-kun, do what is right for the village. Even if it means…

Naruto: I know what I have to do now… To be sure that this village can remain safe.

Two more people came from two different sides and joined the group hug. It was Ino and Kiba. Another three people joined in the hugging. It was Shino, Rock Lee and Tenten. Then Sai and Choji joined in.

Naruto: Thank you… everyone… Especially you, Yugito. For keeping me focused after your mother passed. And you too, Sakura. You've been there for me and keeping me in line since we were Genin. I really appreciate you being there. (_Thinking: And thank you Hinata… for always believing in me_.)

Shikamaru (straining): Naruto-sama! We… can't hold him down… much longer!

Naruto: Everyone, please stand back.

Everyone backed away.

Naruto closed his eyes and did these hand signs in order; Snake, Boar, Ram, Hare, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake, and he clapped his hands together.

Naruto: Shiki Fūjin! (Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!)

The Shinigami appeared and hovered behind him.

Yugito: What?! Why the Shiki Fūjin?!

Naruto: This is the only Fūinjutsu I managed to perfect; therefore it is guaranteed to work.

Yugito: But! You'll–

Naruto: I know what'll happen. (_He does the Seal of Confrontation and a ceremonial altar appears._) Yugito, lay on the altar.

She walks to the altar as if she was walking to her death. Once she lays on the altar, Naruto nods once at her. Hayate followed her to the altar and put his hands on her shoulders to hold her down just in case.

Naruto continues on and his soul is partially separated and restrained by the Shinigami's hair. The Shinigami then reaches through him to Kurama, pulling a large portion of the Kyuubi's chakra out and dragging it into Naruto. He then clapped his hands together as blood leaked from both sides of his mouth.

Naruto: Hakke no Fūin Shiki. (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)

He then sealed the remains of the Kyuubi inside of Yugito, which then knocked her unconscious.

Hayate: Yugito!

Naruto (breathing slower): No, Hayate… That's normal.

Hayate looked at Yugito with great concern.

Naruto (thinking): Boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram. (_Aloud_) Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gerotora (Summoning Jutsu: Gerotora)!

Gerotora, a toad from Mount Myōboku, appeared before everyone.

Gerotora (extreme concern): Ah! Naruto-sama! Are you alright?!

Naruto: I'm fine, Gerotora. I need you to hold on to something for me.

Gerotora: Yes! Anything! What is it?

Naruto: The key… to the Hakke no Fūin Shiki.

Gerotora: What is the seal for?

Naruto: My daughter. She's Kurama's… new host. He's caused quite a mess around here, so… she offered to be his vessel.

Gerotora: And you let her?

Naruto smiled at Gerotora as his eyes got really heavy.

Naruto: Here. On this scroll… it's the formula… to Yugito's seal.

Gerotora walked to him and took it.

Naruto: Take care of it… Gerotora.

Gerotora: It is forever in my care. (_Poofs away in a small cloud of light gray smoke_)

Naruto: Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Yes, Naruto?

Naruto (whispering to Sakura): Watch over her… I trust you…

Sakura: Your wish is my command. After all, I still owe you one.

Naruto gives her a short chuckle, and then collapses to the ground.

Rock Lee: Lord Naruto-sama! Get me a Medical Unit! Stat!

Sakura (soft voice): It's no use Lee. There's no bringing him back. He used the Shiki Fūjin… That's a point of no return.

Naruto used the last of his strength to look at Yugito unconscious on the altar. Rain began to fall from the dark clouds that seemingly came out of nowhere.

Naruto (thinking): Please, take good care of yourself… I love you… Yugito…

~End Theme

NOTE: ALL OTHER EPISODES MAY BE A TAD SHORTER THAN THIS ONE. THIS ONE IS QUITE EXTENSIVE BECAUSE THERE IS A LOT OF INFORMATION IN IT. THANK YOU FOR READING!

~Garzell Tensei aka iiDarui


	2. Episode 2

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 2: Academy Days**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

Yugito is 9 years old and her birthday is a couple of weeks away. It's a Monday morning and Yugito is about to oversleep again. Her mother, Hinata Hyuga, enters her room.

Hinata: Yugito-chan! Wake up sweetie!

Yugito (getting up slowly): Hmm? (yawn) What time is it mom?

Hinata: It's almost 7:50.

Yugito woke up and jumped out of bed.

Yugito: What?! Get out mom! I gotta change before I'm late again!

She put on all of her clothes, slid on her sandals, and ran out the front door.

Yugito: Bye mom! Love you!

Hinata: Wait! You forgot… your lunch. All well. I'll just bring it later. (giggles)

~Ninja Academy, Yugito's class

Enma sensei was giving a lecture about the substitution jutsu. Yugito had her head on her desk sleeping.

Enma: Yugito!

She sat up quickly and wiped the drool away from her mouth.

Enma: Just because you are Lord Hokage's daughter does not permit you to sleep during an important lecture!

Yugito: Sorry Enma sensei. I'll try to stay awake.

Enma: No need for apologies. Just pay attention! Now, as I was saying…

Yugito was about to fall back to sleep when someone snapped her out of it.

Hayate: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Yugito: Ugh. Sorry. I'm so tired.

Hayate: You should goto bed earlier.

Yugito: I did. My dad was teaching me the beginning stages of the Rasengan.

Hayate: Really? Lucky you huh?

Yugito: Not really. I was doing the same thing for six hours non-stop. (Puts her hands on her face) I'm exhausted!

Enma: Hayate! Yugito! Step outside!

Hayate: Yes, sir.

Hayate and Yugito got up and excused themselves from the classroom.

Yugito: I'm sorry, Hayate. I got you kicked out.

Hayate: It's okay. He couldn't tell my mom if he wanted too. She's off on a mission.

Yugito: But still… I get way too loud in quiet places.

Just then, Izumi with Kiyoshi, Shikoku, and Kenta came strolling by.

Hayate: Well, you guys sure are late.

Shikoku: We aren't here for school. We already know how to do the substitution jutsu. We came to find more classmates to come with us.

Yugito: For what? You 3 headed somewhere?

Izumi: To the training field for some real practice. You two in? Or would you rather stay here and wait for Enma to yell at you?

Yugito looked at Hayate, waiting for an answer.

Hayate: Well… it does beat staying here. I'm game. You coming, Yugito-chan?

Yugito: Might as well. I need to work on the Rasengan.

Izumi: Great! Come on you two.

Izumi, Kenta and Shikoku ran through the hall and Hayate and Yugito followed. At the end of the hall was a window that was opened. Izumi opened in preparation for a quick escape. Izumi put her hand on the window sill and put Kiyoshi on her head. She motioned her head at the window then leaped through.

The five jumped along the rooftops until they reached the villages front gates. Shikoku peeked his head out the check for guards. He looked back and gave a thumbs up. They left the village and took a left, going up a small hill leading to the Training Field fence. Kenta and Shikoku put their faces to the fence and scanned for anyone. Han Lee was in the middle of the Training Field doing upside down pushups. His body was perfectly vertical and he was counting off every pushup. The group approached him.

Han Lee: 787, 788, 789…

Izumi: Lee-san?

Han Lee (stops and notices them): Hm? Izumi-chan? Yugito-chan? Hayate-kun? Kenta and Shikoku-san. Is school out already?

Hayate: No… what are you doing out here, Lee-san? Why aren't you at school?

Han Lee: I could ask you the same thing. I do this every week. One school day a week, I come out here and train alone.

Yugito: Well then. We came out here to train as well.

Han Lee: I suppose it is nice to be around others rather than alone out here for 8 hours.

Izumi: You should join us, Lee-san.

Shikoku: We're going to be sparring and stuff. Nothing too serious of course.

Han Lee: Sounds like fun! Just let me finish the reps and I'll be ready!

Kenta: What are you going to? 800?

Han Lee: 1000.

Hayate & Yugito: Damn! (looks at each other)

?: Just like your father, eh Lee?

Everyone's attention went to the Training Field entrance gate.

Shikoku: Chōsen sensei! Kitsune sensei! Rekishi sensei!

Kenta: Run!

Han Lee, Izumi, Kenta and Shikoku all jumped off to the forest in different directions. Rekishi sensei is a member of the Hyuga clan and possesses the Byakugan, so he jumped off to the forest to hunt them down. Yugito prepared to run, but Hayate grabbed her arm and shook his head "no".

Hayate: You'll get in less trouble if you stay and accept responsibility.

Yugito realized he was right and looked down. He let her arm go and they both walked towards Chōsen sensei.

Chōsen: Yugito Uzumaki and Hayate Haruno. Never would've thought that the Hokage's daughter and the top Medical Ninja in the Land of Fire's son would make such a heinous decision.

Kitsune: Chōsen, return them to the village. I'll assist Rekishi in finding the others.

Chōsen: He has the Byakugan. I'm sure he doesn't need any help.

Kitsune: I'll take some time out of the search. Ace tracker, remember? (Jump to the forest)

Chōsen: She's always wanting to hunt something down. Well! Come on you two. Back to the village.

Yugito and Hayate walked in front of Chōsen on the way back to the Konoha.

Chōsen: I'll be sure to notify Lord Hokage and Sakura-sama right away.

(Camera goes to Yugito's face as she was walking then fades into another scene)

~Hokage's Mansion, Hokage's Office

Naruto was sitting in his office behind his desk, waiting for someone to enter. Three knocks came from the door.

Naruto: Come in… Yugito.

Yugito poked her head in and saw that Naruto had a serious face. She lowered her head and entered his office. She closed the door behind herself.

Naruto: Getting kicked out of Enma's classroom? Then running off with your friends without permission from an adult? That counts as cutting class. You know that. I know me and your mother have raised you a lot better than that.

She remained silent and her body began slightly shaking.

Naruto: Now, what I should do is punish all 6 of you for your actions. (Short pause) But!

Yugito looked up.

Naruto: Since you and Hayate stayed and accepted your punishment and took responsibility for your actions, I guess I can let you two off the hook this one time.

Yugito got a huge smile on her face.

Naruto: Now go enjoy the rest of the day before I change my mind.

Yugito ran out of his office and down the stairs.

Naruto (thinking): She's growing up quicker than I did. She's just like her mom. I'm still surprised that she took that kind of responsibility as to the others who skipped class with her. Hm… Great job, Yugito.

While she ran from the Hokage Mansion, she thought back to what Hayate told her.

Hayate (in her mind): You'll get in less trouble if you stay and accept responsibility.

She closed her eyes and ran through the village and jumped along rooftops. As she runs, it's shows her changes from age 9 to 12. At age 12, she gets her headband and is an official Genin.

~Ending Theme


	3. Episode 3

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 3: Heated Test Taking**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis. **

A time skip has taken place. Andō sensei has been assigned Yugito Uzumaki, Hayate Haruno, and Seiji Yuhi and has been named Team 5. Team 5 passed their Bell Test and the group recently completed a difficult B-rank mission, saving the Princess of the Masuda Clan from a band of rogue ninja that wanted her for ransom. Since the team managed to save the Princess, Andō sensei decided they were ready for the Chunin Exams. The first part of the Exams is about to take place; the written test.

All Genin from a multitude of different villages were gathered in the rather large lounge room of the testing area. Hiro Sato, a Tokubetsu Jonin (Special Jonin), was standing at the head of the room with other Tokubetsu Jonin.

Hiro: I'm going to start by introducing myself. My name is-

Sand Ninja 1: Can we skip this part of the exam and get to the fighting?

Hiro silently drew a kunai and three it right for his head. The Suna (Sand) Genin didn't notice.

Sand Ninja: The writing portion is bor- Ah!

The kunai ricocheted from his headband and he fell to the floor. The Kunai landed between his legs in front of him.

Hiro: Cut me off again, and you and your squad will be disqualified!

He sat on the floor in awe. He didn't say another word.

Hiro: You can thank your Sunagakure (Sand Village) friend here. He just put me in a bad mood.

Everyone in the room stared at him. He was scolded by everyone, even his squad mates.

Hiro: The first test of the Chunin Exams begins now! Turn in your applications to Henka Aburame and take one of these cards in exchange. The number on the card is your seat number. If you are in the wrong seat, you will fail the written test and will be removed from the testing area. Once everyone is seated we will hand out the test.

Everyone entered a large room that resembled a college classroom. Once everyone found their seat, Yugito looked around.

Yugito (thinking): Damn… Hayate-kun and Seiji-san are so far away. The nearest person I recognize is… (looks to her right)

The girl had her elbow on the table and was resting her chin in her hand. She began twisting her finger in her hair. She seemed extremely bored.

Asuka: Hm? Is there a reason as to why you are watching me so intently?

Yugito (shocked): No! I'm sorry! It's just… you're the only ninja on this side of the room that I recognize. I didn't mean to stare.

Asuka: *chuckles* It's okay. I recognize you as well. And I know how you feel. My team is nowhere near me either. Asuka Mitarashi.

Yugito: Yugito Uzumaki.

Asuka: Oh! So you're the Hokage's daughter? Cool.

Yugito smiled. Hiro's booming voice caught everyone's attention.

Hiro: Now that everyone is seated, we shall continue! From here on out, if you speak… you will be disqualified.

All Genin looked at one another.

I have a set of rules to share with you. I'm not accepting questions, so listen up! If you cheat, you fail. If you ask to goto the restroom, you fail. And in order for your squad to pass and advance to the next test, all 3 members of your squad must pass.

Yugito almost blurted out, but was able to control herself. She looked around the room and saw Seiji silently having a nervous breakdown.

Yugito (thinking): Damn it! Seiji has always been bad at written tests. Even since the academy days!

Seiji had his elbows on the table and his hands were clinching his head. Snot began to run from his nose and he was shaking vigorously.

Yugito (quietly): Psst!

She caught his attention. She gave him a thumbs up and a smile. He nervously smiled back. She turned back around.

Yugito (thinking): We're gonna fail.

Hiro: As a standard part of the test, each of you are given 10 points from the start. This test is to questions long, meaning each problem is worth 1 point. Every question you get wrong is subtracted from your 10 given points. Pass or failure will be determined by how each team scored overall.

Uneasiness floated across the room.

Hiro: Ah! Question 10 will be given 45 minutes after the start of the test. Testing time is one hour. (smiling) Good luck! (Booming voice) BEGIN!

Hayate read question one and noticed the charts they were given to work with.

Hayate (thinking): There's no way. The majority of us in here are no older than 14 and they expect us to answer something like this? Hmm!

He read on to questions two and three.

Hayate (thinking): And it gets no better the further you go in the test! I don't think I can do this alone. I may have to…

Kenta Akimichi (thinking): Man! This test is impossible! It's making me hungry… Oh!

He pulled out a bag of barbeque potato chips and began eating.

Iyasu Rinha: Seat 91! Put the food away!

Kenta looked at the bag and put it away.

Kenta (thinking): I can't help it! I eat when I get stressed.

Hiro: Pencils down! I'm changing a rule for you.

Everyone pencils laid on their desks.

Hiro: It addresses "cheating". If anyone is caught cheating, it's two points off your final score! Resume the test!

Izumi (thinking): Two points off? Normally, getting caught cheating is an automatic zero. There's a reason he added that rule…there has to be…

Yugito (thinking): Two points huh? No automatic zero? And I've noticed that every question gets harder the further you advance in the test. I'm smart, but these are Jonin level questions.

Just then, something clicked in Yugito's mind. She looked at the Jonin sitting in chairs lined against the walls.

Yugito (thinking): Two point deduction every time someone gets caught… They want us to cheat! They want us to cheat and not get caught by the eagle eyed Jonin. That's the point of the written test. Now all I need to do is find a way to cheat and not get found out.

Twenty minutes fly by and Hiro stands before everyone.

Hiro: Pencils down! I'm about to give you the tenth problem!

Yugito (thinking): Damn! That was 45 minutes already?! I only have four problems answered!

Hiro: Before I give you the last problem, I'll give you a choice.

Shikoku (thinking): A choice?

Asuka (thinking): A choice? What's he getting at?

Seiji (thinking): I haven't answered one question this entire time! Gaaahhh!

Hiro: If you decide to take the 10th question and answer it correctly, you and your squad pass. If you answer it wrong, you will not be allowed to retake the Chunin Exams ever again. You will never rank up to a Chunin.

Izumi: What the hell kind of crap is that?! That is nowhere near fair!

Hiro (thinking): Loud like Kiba I see. (Aloud) You didn't give me a chance to tell you the rest of what I was saying. So shut up, and listen!

Izumi sat back in her chair and folded her arms.

Hiro: If you do not trust your knowledge and refuse to answer the last question, raise your hand. We will call you seat number and you will be excused. You will be able to take the Chunin Exams again next year.

Yugito (thinking): Seeing how much Seiji is struggling, he might just have to retake it next year.

Hiro: But!

Toshiro Aburame: There's more? Hm…

Hiro: If you don't take it, then you and your teammates will be disqualified as well!

Yugito (thinking, looking at Seiji): Damn it! Seiji, make the right decision!

Hayate (thinking, looking at Seiji): Come on, Seiji! Don't quit! You can do it! Hmm!

Seiji (thinking, having a nervous breakdown): Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! I don't want to be a Genin forever! But I don't wanna hold my team back neither! Ahh! I think I'm gonna explode!

Hiro: Now is the time to raise your hand if you wish to be dismissed. Slowly but surely, the first one raised his hand, a Hoshigakure Shinobi (Village Hidden Among the Stars).

Star Ninja 1: I'm sorry guys, but I really don't want to be a Genin for the rest of my life.

Star Ninja 2: It's okay. C'mon, let's get outta here.

After that squad was dismissed, several more hands went up.

Hiro: Seat 14, you and your squad is dismissed. Leave. Seat 72, you and you team may leave. Get out.

Yugito (thinking): Oh boy… we started out with at least 130 Genin. Now there's no more than 80 of us. And Seiji is still here.

Hiro: Anyone else want to quit? No…? Good! Now that the quitters are all gone, the rest of you…

Everyone anxiously awaited question 10. Yugito felt a single drop of sweat run from her forehead to her cheek.

Hiro: Pass.

Everyone's facial expression changed.

Shikoku: We… we pass?

Hiro: Yes. The threat of question 10 was simply to weed out the weak-hearted ones.

Seiji: No 10th question?! Hells yeah!

Hiro: You all will advance to the next test!

Just then, a woman with dark blue, long hair entered the room.

?: My name is Mitsubachi. Follow me to the next testing arena.

Yugito (thinking): Arena?

Han Lee (raising his hand): Excuse me, ma'am!

Mitsubachi: Hm? Yes?

Han Lee: Where is our destination?

Mitsubachi grinned at him.

Mitsubachi: The Forest of Death.

After a bit of a walk, Mitsubachi led them to a fence that had a large forest behind it.

Mitsubachi: Ladies and gentlemen, this… is The Forest of Death!

Hayate, Yugito, and Seiji looked at one another. Yugito swallowed hard.

Yugito (thinking): This is not going to end well…

~End Theme


	4. Episode 4

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 4: The Forest of Death **

**WARNING: All Jutsu's are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis. **

Mitsubachi: Welcome to the Forest of Death! This is where the second test will be held!

Yugito (thinking): This forest… it looks so big. If you have a bad sense of direction, you would certainly get lost really quickly.

Mitsubachi: This test is to test your survival skills. The objective is to obtain these scrolls. (Holds out a light blue scroll and a white scroll) Half of the squads will be given a white scroll, or the Heaven, and the others will be given a blue scroll, or the Earth scroll. You goal is to obtain both scroll and get to the safe zone. There is a tower in the center of the forest, that is the safe zone. Obtain at least one of each scroll by any means necessary. That is the only way to pass. Now is the time that I will be honest with all of you.

Everyone looked at one another with nervous faces.

Mitsubachi: All of you will not survive this test. That is the best way I can put it.

Yugito swallowed hard.

Mitsubachi: On the way to the gate of the forest, there are two tables, one holds the Heaven scrolls and one holds the Earth scrolls. After you pick them up, head into the forest. Whatever you do, DO NOT open the scroll.

She did the dragon then tiger hand seals and poofed away in a cloud of smoke. Two Jonin were guarding the scrolls. Seiji put his hands behind his head and locked his fingers together.

Seiji: So let's go!

Yugito: Right!

Hayate: Hmm!

They ran to the Earth scroll table, grabbed a scroll and dashed into the forest. After them, the other squads got the confidence to follow and ran for the forest.

Jonin 2: Eizu.

Eizu: Hm?

Jonin 2: How many of them do you think will die in this forest?

Eizu: Out of all of them? More than half…

~Forest of Death, Team 5

Team 5 had climbed a large tree and were hiding, waiting for a team with a Heaven scroll to come by.

Seiji: Oh, come on! Why can't we go out there and find a Heaven scroll instead of waiting for someone to come by? This is boring!

Yugito: Seiji-kun, stop it. It's safer to do it this way.

Hayate (leaning against the tree): She's right. I'd rather do this than risk running into multiple groups of Shinobi. Hmm!

Seiji (crossing his arms): Hmph!

At that moment, a paper bomb kunai lands in the middle of them.

Hayate: Scatter!

They disperse and the kunai detonates, destroying the tree limb they were standing on. Hayate latched on to a tree limb, swung around it once, and was squatting on the side of the tree branch. He scanned the trees for Yugito and Seiji.

Yugito (low voice): Is everyone okay?

Seiji (low voice): Good!

Hayate (low voice): Where are you?

Yugito whistled and Hayate found her. She was at ground level standing alone. As he was about to jump down, he saw Yugito holding up four fingers behind her back.

Hayate (thinking): Attack Strategy 4: Damsel in Distress? I hope Seiji-kun saw that…

?: Psst!

Hayate looked across from himself and saw Seiji holding up four fingers. Hayate nodded. He repositioned himself into a good hiding spot and so that he could see Yugito perfectly. Across from her were 3 Iwagakure Shinobi (Stone Village).

Stone Ninja 1: Which scroll do you have, girl?

Yugito (holding it out): Earth Scroll.

The three Iwa ninja looked at each other and smiled.

Stone Ninja 3: Give it to us and we won't hurt you.

Stone Ninja 2 (whispering to Stone Ninja 3): But we already have an Earth Scroll.

Stone Ninja 3 (whispering to Stone Ninja 2): Yeah, but the more scrolls we have, the less there are to go around for the other squads.

Stone Ninja 2 (realizing): Ah…!

Stone Ninja 1 (calling out): Last chance! If you're smart, you'll hand over the scroll.

Yugito chuckled and the Iwa Shinobi were furious.

Yugito: Sorry, But I'd rather die than pass up this scroll. You three are going to have to take it from me.

Stone Ninja 1: So be it! (Dashes at her)

The other two dash at her as well. The all drew kunai drew kunai and got within feet of her.

Hayate (same time as Seiji): Katon!

Seiji (same time as Hayate): Raiton!

A fire ball and a large bolt of lightning came from the trees.

Stone Ninja 3: Get back!

The fire ball and lightning bolt crashed against the ground and caused a fire and lightning explosion. The Stone Ninja slid back, kicking up dirt and gravel as they slid. Seiji and Hayate jumped down and landed on either side of Yugito. All of Team 5 had serious faces.

Seiji: Are you alright, Yugito?

Yugito: *puts away the scroll* I'm fine. Thanks, guys.

Hayate: If those three idiots planned to attack you, best believe that Seiji and I were going to stop them.

Stone Ninja 1 (thinking): A surprise attack from the trees? She was aiming to get all three of us to rush her at once so her teammates could strike when the time was right. And we fell right into it. Hm… Decent strategy by these Hidden Leaf brats.

Stone Ninja 2: Damn! We were almost hit by that!

Stone Ninja 1: So! I guess you two survived the explosion.

Hayate: It's going to take more than a kunai bomb to take us down! Hmm!

Seiji (head hanging down): How dare you…

Stone Ninja 1: Hm?

Seiji: How dare you… *looks up in Lightning Armor* attack her! I'll make you pay!

Stone Ninja 2: A Konoha ninja that uses Raiton no Yoroi? He must be a Cloud Village reject. (Chuckles at him)

Stone Ninja 3: He must've run away from the Kumogakure. Pathetic ninja these days.

All three Stone Ninja began laughing hysterically at him. (Camera goes to Seiji's left hand and he balls a tight fist.) Just then, a blue flash of light zipped through the air and head butted Stone Ninja 2. He did flips and turns as he tumbled across the ground and smacked back first into a tree. He laid lifelessly against the tree as blood gushed from his nose. The top of Seiji's head had smashed several bones in his face, causing his nose to bleed profoundly.

Stone Ninja 1 (thinking): *gasp* What?! Such speed!

Seiji pushed Stone Ninja 1 and Stone Ninja 3 apart from each other simultaneously by simply extending his arms outward. Stone Ninja 3 triggered a wire string as he tumbled across the ground. A giant log swung down seemingly out of nowhere and collided into Stone Ninja 3, sending him flying into distant trees. Stone Ninja 1 stood up.

Stone Ninja 1: Doton: Kajūgan no Jutsu! (Weighted Boulder Jutsu)

He raised up 6 boulders from the ground and sent them flying at Seiji.

Hayate: Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (Phoenix Flower Jutsu)

Hayate shot the same number of Phoenix Flower fire balls as the Weighted Boulders and cancelled them out. Yugito dashed at him and punched him in the face so hard that the impact of the punch echoed through the area. He flew back, head first, and began sliding across the dirt and grass until making contact with a thick tree. Yugito approached a blue scroll on the ground. Stone Ninja 1 dropped it when he was hit by Yugito. She picked it up.

Yugito: What?!

Hayate and Seiji walked up behind her. Seiji had released his Raiton no Yoroi. (Lightning Armor)

Hayate: What the hell? An Earth Scroll?

Yugito: I told them that I had an Earth Scroll! If they didn't have a Heaven Scroll, then why did they attack?

Seiji: They might've been trying to collect more Earth Scrolls so that there aren't many left for the other squads.

Yugito: Hmm… That does sound logical.

Hayate's ear twitched.

Hayate: Someone's near!

They all drew a kunai and formed a triangle, pressing their backs together. Two Kumogakure (Cloud Village) Ninja came from the bushes and one jumped down from the trees. One dark-skinned male, a brown-skinned female, and a fair-skinned female.

?: Whoa, whoa! Hey. We didn't mean to startle you.

Hayate: What do you Kumo ninja want? Hmm.

?: Harsh. My name is Dee. This Tarui and Kamui.

Yugito: My name is Yugito. This is Seiji and Hayate.

Dee: Team full of the opposite gender? Must suck.

Yugito: Tell me about it.

Dee: Haha! Hey, we watched you 3 handle those Iwagakure jackasses. You guys work well together as a team. We were wondering if you guys were interested in teaming up out here. Two well oiled squads are better than one.

Yugito: It depends. What scroll do you have.

Dee: Earth. (Holds scroll out to her)

Yugito: Hmph. Okay. (Tosses Iwa's Earth scroll to the ground) We've got an Earth Scroll as well. (Shows Scroll)

Tarui: In this forest, we're teammates. But if you double cross us, we won't hesitate to kill you.

Hayate: Diddo. Hmm.

Tarui and Hayate lock eyes and the intense moment is broken when Seiji steps between them.

Seiji: We should find a place to crash. You know, build a camp site? It's getting dark pretty fast.

Kamui: We have a small camp site east of here. We can all be safe there for the night.

Dee: You and your team should come with us.

Yugito looked back at Hayate and Seiji and they both nodded in approval.

Seiji: So let's go.

Dee: You got it. (Jumps to the trees)

Tarui and Kamui followed close by him. Team 5 followed behind those two, keeping a safe distance.

Hayate: Are you sure we can trust these guys?

Seiji: I think they are okay. We just met them but I can see them as allies.

Yugito: So can i. But we need to stay on guard at all times. We can't fully trust them yet. And I'm not looking to lose any of my friends out here.

~End Theme


	5. Episode 5

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 5: Danger**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

Dee's squad led Team 5 to small camp site surrounded by trees. The sun was going down slowly but surely. As night began to fall, Dee and Hayate set out for a little fire wood. They are walking together, scanning for fire wood in the forest.

Dee: Pretty decent squad you got, Hayate.

Hayate: It seems that your squad is pretty good as well. I wonder how you all work together. Hmm…

Dee: You and…

Hayate: Seiji.

Dee: Seiji read what Yugito was doing and reacted perfectly.

Hayate: We're been together for some time now. We read each other well.

Dee: And I noticed Seiji lost his temper and went using Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Style Armor). Those Iwagakure Shinobi has no right to disrespect him or the Kumogakure.

Hayate: He rarely uses the Raiton no Yoroi because it takes up so much chakra. He can only do it for up to five minutes at a time before it really starts to drain him. Hmm.

Dee (after a long pause): I have a question, and I mean no disrespect. Was Seiji a Kumo ninja at some point?

Hayate: Hmm… Not exactly. He was born in the Kumogakure and at age 8, villagers killed his parents because they were accused of not be loyal to the Kumogakure, but to the Kirigakure.

Dee: What?! He was loyal to the Kirigakure?

Hayate: No. They were wrongfully accused. So, he abandoned his village and passed out in a forest in the Land of Fire. Anbu Black Ops found him and brought him back to the Konohagakure, gave him a place, and Lord Hokage gives him money every month for living expenses. He doesn't talk about his past too much, but he gets offended if someone picks at him or if someone soils the Kumogakure's good name.

Dee: So that means he's still somewhat loyal to his original village?

Hayate: I don't know that much, but I do know he misses his village.

Dee (thinking): Poor guy…

Just then, a sword flew straight past them and stuck into a tree behind them.

Hayate: Move!

They jumped up to the trees.

Dee: Where the hell did that come from?

Hayate: I don't know, but I noticed it had a thin white string attached to it. That more than likely means that the sword can be pulled back to the user. Hmm!

Dee: Look out!

An oversized, 6 foot long weapon crashed through the tree they were on. They jumped to another thick branch.

Hayate: Thanks!

Dee: No problem!

Hayate: Get down! (lowers Dee's head and his own)

Dee: Damn! I didn't get a good look at it earlier! It's an oversized Boomerang!

Hayate: We need to spot them!

Dee: During the flash, seek out the enemy!

Hayate: Hmm?!

Dee: Raigen: Raikōchū! (Lightning Illusion: Flash Pillar)

An extremely bright light came from Dee. It was like his body was a human flare.

Dee: Do you see them?

Hayate: Yes! Two males! I don't see a third squad mate!

Out of the corner of his eyes, Hayate saw a figure leaping for him. He jumped back to another tree branch as the figure barely missed him. Dee released the Flash Pillar and drew his sword.

Hayate: The pink haired girl uses metal claws! She must be a direct Taijutsu fighter! And from what I can see, she's extremely fast!

Dee: Hayate, look at their headbands.

He looked and noticed the Kirigakure's insignia.

Hayate: Hidden Mist Shinobi…

The Hidden Mist natives regrouped on a branch across from Hayate and Dee. The Boomerang wielder had bandages all around his neck and on the lower portion of his nose, covering from his nose down. The wielder of the Needle Blade had a porcelain mask on with dark red triangles evenly stretching down the cheeks of the mask. The pink haired girl was squatting down and was rested on of her forearms on her knee. The other hand was placed firmly on the branch for balance. She had blue eyes and a K9 tooth on the left side of her mouth came down slightly over her bottom lip.

Pink Haired Girl: Just so you know, we don't care which scrolls you have. We will attack, and we won't yield until you two are dead!

Dee: Is there a reason you come after us with motives? If you don't care about the scrolls, then why?

Boomerang Wielder: Nothing personal. We already have both the Heaven and the Earth scroll. In fact, we have a few of each. We are hunting down squads so the next test will be a breeze.

Needle Blade Wielder: Now, brace yourselves!

Dee and Hayate's eyes opened wide. The pink haired girl dashed from tree to tree, latching on to each for a brief moment before jumping from each, and lunged for Dee.

Pink Haired Girl: Here cutie, cutie!

He shrieked like a tiger and locked blades with Dee. He began channeling his chakra to his sword to pass lightning through it and shock the girl. She pushed off of his blade and did a 450 degree back flip, landing on a branch. She dug her claws onto the tree branch to catch herself.

Dee (thinking): Dammit… She is fast. She got back before my Raiton fully passed through my Katana.

The Boomerang wielder slung his Boomerang at Dee and the Needle Blade wielder through his Needle Blade at Hayate. Hayate flash stepped to the left and dodged it.

Hayate (thinking): Wait, that's not just some needle on a string. I recognize that blade!

He looked at Dee.

Hayate: Dee! That needle is actually the Needle Blade of the famed Kushimaru Kuria'rare!

Dee: The ex-member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist? Holy shit…

Hayate: Katon: Karyū Endan! (Dragon Flame Bomb)

He expelled two individual Dragon Flame Bombs from his mouth onto a wire string he secretly set up. The pink haired girl felt a tug on her waist. A single wire string was attached to her.

Hayate (thinking): Since I haven't fully mastered the jutsu, I need a wire string to guide it. But she won't have time to react.

She panicked and cut the string right before the jutsu could get to her.

Hayate: Shit! She cut the wire before my Katon could reach her. Hmm…

The Dragon Flame Bombs escaped the string and went off in two directions, completely missing the opponents. Unnoticed, the Needle Bladed wielder had thrown his weapon again. Catching him by surprise, it pierced through the right side of Hayate's chest and stuck into the tree trunk a couple of meters behind him.

Hayate: Grr-ahhah! (coughs up blood)

Dee: Hayate!

Hayate: He-He got me!

He runs for Hayate but is off by the pink haired girl. As he was running, she held out her Metal Cat Claws and jammed them into his stomach.

Dee: Aarrgh! Gaaghh! (thinking) Dammit! It hurts! It hurts so much!

He coughed up blood onto her arm and dropped his sword. She dug the claw in further and Dee yelled out and grabbed her arm.

Pink Haired Girl: This might be a bad time to tell you this, but you _are_ kind of cute.

The Boomerang wielder cocked back for a throw.

Boomerang Wielder (thinking): One last throw. If I put enough spin on it, I can cut off both of their heads in one shot!

He slung the Boomerang, grunting while doing so. It was going for Hayate first.

Hayate (thinking): No! It's coming right for me! The more I move, the more the Needle Blade's string grinds against my lung!

As the Boomerang got dangerously close to him, two flashes of blue light zip by, one deflects the Boomerang and the other punched the pink haired girl in the face. She flew back and smacked back first into a thick tree. The Boomerang spun off and stuck into a tree. The second beam of blue light was standing on the Boomerang with its arms folded. It was Seiji and the one the protected Dee was Tarui. They both hand their Raiton no Yoroi activated and shortly after they saved Dee and Hayate, Yugito and Kamui jumped down from the trees and landed next to Hayate and Dee.

Yugito: Sorry we're late guys.

Kamui: We saw the Flash Pillar and got over here as quickly as possible.

Dee: At least you guys got here… Urrgh! (he clenched his stomach)

Dee began to tilt back and Kamui caught him. She laid him on his back and got on both knees, quickly beginning her Medical Ninjutsu on him.

Yugito (thinking): Medical Ninjutsu?

She looked over and saw that Hayate was tilting back as well.

Yugito: Hayate-kun!

She ran and caught him before he fell. She grabbed a kunai from its holster and cut the Needle Blade's string.

Hayate: Thank you… You for saving us…

Yugito: Shh. Don't waste your energy thanking me. Kamui will help you soon enough.

Seiji stomped on the Boomerang and snapped it in two. He jumped down and landed next to Tarui.

Boomerang Wielder (to Needle Blade Wielder): What shall we do?

The Needle Blade wielder looked down at their severely wounded partner. She was sitting up against the tree with her head hanging down.

Needle Blade Wielder: She's out cold. And right now, we're outnumbered 2 to 4. The odds are not in our favor.

Boomerang: And since my Boomerang was destroyed, it's more like 1½ versus 4. We should retreat while we have the chance to escape with our lives. Tarui and Seiji both formed the hand seal "Snake" simultaneously and a tennis ball sized ball of lightning chakra formed in front of their mouths.

Tarui and Seiji: Raiton: Gian!

Two strong beams of lightning are shot from their mouths at high speeds towards the two remaining enemies. The Kiri Shinobi successfully dodged the deadly Raiton attack. The Needle Blade wielder landed on the tree trunk behind the two squads to retrieve his blade. The Boomerang wielder landed on a different branch closer to the pink haired girl. Yugito was already on her way to the Boomerang wielder with a Rasengan in her right hand.

Yugito: Haaahh! Rasengan!

She rained down from above him at a diagonal angle and the devastating Rasengan hit him right in the center of his chest. Once the Rasengan imploded on his chest, he was sent bouncing off of the tree branches and colliding horizontally against a tree, breaking his back. The Needle Blade wielder's eyes grew wide. He retrieved his weapon and jumped back to his teammates. Everyone looked as he did a one handed Seal of Confrontation and put his left hand above his head, also doing a Seal of Confrontation.

Tarui: Get ready!

Needle Blade Wielder: Kirigakure no Jutsu! (Hiding in Mist Technique)

He created a thick layer of mist in the trees. Immediately afterward, he disappeared into the mist.

Seiji: Dammit! Don't let him get away!

Yugito: Seiji-san! Stop! Don't go after them into the mist. That's not smart.

He grunted to himself out of frustration.

Needle Blade Wielder (from within the mist): You've beaten us this time, but you'll see us again.

Seiji: Come out here and fight, you bastard!

The mist began to clear up and all three Kirigakure natives were gone. Yugito spotted three scrolls on the ground where the guy that she knocked out landed.

Yugito: Scrolls guys.

She walked over to them and saw two Heaven scrolls and an Earth scroll. Seiji and Tarui walked up behind her and gradually released their Raiton no Yoroi. Yugito picked up the scrolls and handed Tarui an Earth scroll.

Tarui: Mission complete.

Seiji: Great! We each have a Heaven and an Earth scroll. We can go to the tower now!

Kamui: It's getting dark. We should head back to camp and hold out until morning.

Tarui: Thank you Yugito. And thank you Seiji.

Seiji: Anytime for an ally.

He cockily smiled at her and she smiled back. Yugito looked at Kamui healing Dee.

Yugito: After she heals him and Hayate-kun, we may have to carry them back to camp.

Tarui: Okay. We'll head out first thing as soon as we see sunlight.

Yugito and Seiji nodded to her and she went to accompany Kamui.

Seiji: I'll keep watch.

Yugito: Thank you.

Seiji: No problem.

He jumped to the trees. See looked at Hayate and walked over to him. She sat on both knees and started rubbing his hair as tears began forming in her eyes.

Yugito (thinking): I can't believe I almost lost you…

~ End Theme


	6. Episode 6

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 6: Preliminary Rounds **

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

Its morning and the teams are already more than halfway to the tower. They were jumping the tree branches to get there faster instead of running on the ground. Seiji was carrying Hayate on his back and Tarui was carries Dee on her back; the two were still weak from yesterdays battle.

Yugito: I can see the tower! Over the trees!

Hayate (low, weak voice): Heh heh, we made it.

Kamui: Stop! I sense someone else's chakra!

Everyone stopped on the next branch.

Seiji (thinking): She's a Sensory Type as well? She's a talented one.

Tarui: Which direction?

Everyone looked at her. She did the "Tiger" hand seal and looked to her left.

Kamui: That way.

Everyone looked left to see Han Lee, Hitomi Hyuuga and Kota coming from the trees.

Yugito: Nice sensory prowess, Kamui.

Kamui: Thank you.

Dee: It's how we found you yesterday.

Han Lee: Yugito! Seiji! What has happened to Hayate-san?

Seiji: He ran into some Kirigakure Shinobi when he was getting fire wood last night. Dee was with him and they both got pretty banged up. Luckily enough, the four of us stepped in and saved them.

Kota: Are they okay?

Kamui: Their both healing up nicely. They'll live.

Hitomi: Let's all hurry to the tower right away then. We have our scrolls. What about you guys?

Yugito: We got both of ours last night.

Han Lee: Great! Let's us exploded down the path to victory right away!

Yugito (thinking): Geez… Calm down, Lee.

Seiji: So let's go.

He jumped ahead of everyone with Hayate on his back. The others quickly followed and Han Lee quickly took the lead. The continued to hop through the forest on branches until they were in range of the tower. They hoped down from the branches and continued on land to the front door of the tower. Once at the door, two Konohagakure ANBU jumped from roof and landed in front of them, cutting them off. They were wearing the porcelain cat masks and normal ANBU attire. Both ANBU members didn't say a word, but they simply held out their hands for the scrolls. All teams handed over their Earth and Heaven scroll to the ANBU. The ANBU looked at each other and nodded. They stepped to the side and let all 9 Genin through. Everyone walked into the large room and Mitsubachi was sitting upside down on the ceiling Indian style.

Mitsubachi: Congrats! You all made it alive. Since you passed this test, head over to Yukan and his team. He's our Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God) specialist. He and his team can safely teleport you back to the gates of the Forest of Death where you can proceed to the next test. The gates of the Forest of Death are locked, so you cannot go back into it. Once again, congratulations kids. You groups are some of the first.

A huge smile came across Yugito's face as well as the others.

A small time skip has taken place. All remaining Genin that survived the Forest of Death were lined up in rows and columns. Everyone in the New Konoha 11 made it alive. Team Dee's squad was also there and the 7 other teams in the arena with them were unfamiliar to Team 5 (Yugito's team). They were in the center of the same arena that Naruto's generation did their Preliminary Rounds. Lord Hokage was about to explain the Preliminary Rounds to everyone. Meanwhile, the Genin were murmuring amongst themselves.

Asuka: Yugito-chan!

Yugito (turning around): Hm? Asuka-chan!

Asuka: Hey! I'm glad you made it out of the forest in one piece.

Yugito: I'm glad we all made it.

They smiled at each other.

Toshiro: Kota-san.

Kota: Hm?

Toshiro: Over the years, you and I have bonded like brothers. It's safe to say that you are my best friend. But, I am an Aburame. You know my Nano-Sized Venomous insects as well as my Parasitic insects are among the most lethal in the world. If we are to fight, I want you to give it your all because I won't hold back.

Kota: I feel the same for you, my friend. If we are forced to do battle with one another, I won't hold back either.

Toshiro nodded at him.

Hayate: Dee-san. Do you think we're fit to take a part in the Preliminary Rounds? Hmm?

Dee: Yeah. Kamui's Medical Ninjutsu is outstanding for a Genin. And since I suspect that these ninja are the best of the best, I've brought out my second Katana.

He had his regular Katana on his back with the handle near the right side of his back. His new second sword was on his right hip like a samurai would have it.

? (rapping): Two sword style ain't nothin' but a joke! Three swords style makes people wanna croak!

The ninja around Dee and Hayate looked oddly at the brown skinned boy. He had light black hair that he was growing out so he can have it combed back like Killer Bee and also had three Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords.

Hayate: Do you know this guy?

Dee: Yeah, I know him. He's–

? (rapping): I'm from the Hidden Cloud! I'll announce myself and yell it aloud! I was taught by the masta, the one and only Killer Bee! His top student, the name is Shōji!

Hayate: Shōji, huh?

Shōji: Hell yeah! That be me, bustin' phat rhymes! And I plan on increasing my number of swords over time!

Hayate: Does he always rhyme when he talks?

Dee, Tarui and Kamui: Most of the time.

Yugito: Wait, wait, wait. Did he say he was trained by _the_ Killer Bee himself?

Tarui: Yes. He's the first of two students Bee-sama has had in 20 years.

Seiji: We've heard Lord Hokage speak extremely high about Killer Bee. From what I've heard, he's an excellent Shinobi and the perfect Jinchūriki.

Shikoku

Yugito: Twenty-seven years ago, before any of us were born, during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Killer Bee taught my Dad how to control the Kyuubi's chakra just as he did with the Hachibi. After that, Dad and Killer Bee charged onto the battlefield and changed the entire course of the war. But back then, Dad was only 16.

Hayate: I wonder how Lord Hokage looked when he was 16. Hmm…

Shikoku: Everyone listen up. I think Lord Hokage is about to speak.

Everyone quieted to a dull roar and got straightened up in the columns and rows.

Katashi Mitarashi (thinking): This is gonna be fun.

Naruto: I congratulate all of you for making it this far! But since there are 9 teams, we have to commence a Preliminary Stage in the exams. This part of the Chūnin Selection Exams, and anything test after this, is not team based. These will be individual battles until we have a clear winner. I'm setting guidelines this year. First of all, if your opponents is down and does not get back up in a certain amount of time, DO NOT STRIKE! That contestant is eliminated. At any point, a contestant can raise either hand and forfeit. You are to not attack your opponent if he forfeits. If you do, you will be disqualified immediately. I think I've clarified these rules enough, but just in case you forget…

Naruto nodded and seven Leaf Higher-Ups entered onto the balcony overlooking the arena. The seven were Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Ino and Choji. Kenta looked at Choji.

Kenta Akimichi (whispering): Holy shit! He's even got Dad out here! He gotta be super serious about this!

Shikoku: Yeah. My Dad's here too.

Izumi (whispering): My Dads staring directly me!

Kenta: How can you tell?

Izumi (whispering): I don't know! I just can, okay Kenta?

Toshiro (thinking): Dad's here now… I can't disappoint him.

Naruto: These are some of the Konoha's best to offer.

Kiba: Damn right! Heh heh!

Akamaru (deep bark): Ruff!

Izumi put her hand on her forehead and looked down in embarrassment.

Izumi (whispering): Oh my God, Dad and Akamaru. Please shut the hell up.

Izumi's puppy, Kiyoshi, poked her head out of her jacket just underneath Izumi's chin.

Kiyoshi: Arf arf?

Izumi: Yes, Kiyoshi. That's your Dad with my Dad up there. A loud pair, huh?

Kiyoshi whined a little bit and went back into the safety of her jacket.

Izumi (whispering): I wish I could do the same.

Shoji: No disrespect, but can we get to the fighting? I'm ready to battle, my anxiety is heightening!

Naruto: Very well! One more thing. The screens over there will display the names of the combatants. They will be one versus one and you will have 15 minutes to settle the battle. Let the Preliminary Rounds BEGIN!

Rock Lee: Yes! Let's get this started!

The Genin all made their were to the stairs and spread out on either side of the balconies above the arena. The atmosphere was thick with anxiety and angst. The first two names began generating on the screen in red writing.

Hayate: I hope I get to go first. I'd like to just get it over with. I hate it when people watch me fight. I'm not even sure why that irritates me but it does.

Shikoku: I'm with you, Hayate-kun. It's lame to have people watch you. It's like they want us to put on a show or something.

Shikamaru: Oh come on. It isn't that bad. I remember the first time I took the exams. When you're in the arena, you completely forget about the people watching you.

Shikoku: Dad, you took your Chūnin Exams 27, almost 30 years ago. It had to be easier back then.

Shino: He truly is your son.

Shikoku: What's that suppose to mean, Shino sensei?!

Ino: Where's Temari, Shikamaru? I thought she'd be here to watch Shikoku.

Shikamaru: Kazekage-sama sent her and Kankuro on a mission to the Iwagakure.

Ino: Hmph! That sucks! I wouldn't miss my son's Chūnin Exams for the world!

Kiba: Your son already graduated to Chūnin. He's five years older than Shikoku and his friends. Actually, I think Naruto is about to promote him to Tokubetsu Jōnin.

Ino: Well… Nobody asked you Kiba!

The first two names appeared on the in red letters.

Shoji

VS

Kota

Shoji (rapping): Wheeeee! I'm goin' first to show my skill! Better grab a bucket 'cause it's gonna be ill!

He jumped up and landed perfectly balanced on the guardrails on the balcony.

Shoji (rapping): I'll show some moves and end this in a flash! Burn ya so bad, I'll reduce ya to ash! Yeeaahh!

Kota: Really? He's my opponent?

Han Lee: No worries, Kota-san! You can beat him easy!

Hitomi (soft voice): We all wish you the best of luck, Kota-san!

A Jōnin level Shinobi was standing in the center of the arena.

Getso Hagane: Will the two contestants enter the arena.

Kota grabbed the guardrail with one hand and swung his legs over the rail, dropping down to the floor. Shoji had his arms folded. He undid his arms and leaped down to the arena.

Choji: How do you think you student will do, Lee-san?

Rock Lee: Are you kidding?! Was that even a question?! Kota of the One Million Tools WILL destroy him!

Choji: Okay… Geez. Calm down, Lee-san. I just asked a question.

Sakura: Wait, Lee-san. You called him Kota of the One Million Tools? Since when does he have such a title?

Rock Lee: You don't know what he is capable of. He's got a unique, secret Ninjutsu that makes him a master in the art of Kenjutsu!

Sakura: Hm? I know the kid's good with Ninja Tools, but he'll never be as good as your wife.

Rock Lee: Tenten's skill with Ninja Tools does excel that of Kota's…

Shikamaru: Doesn't she still have the Bashōsen, too?

Rock Lee: Yes. That-That is correct…

Choji: Then what secret ability does he have that makes him so good?

Rock Lee: You will have to witness it with your own eyes!

Getso: Alright. You know the rules. Would you like me to go through them one more time as a precaution?

Shoji and Kota didn't say a word because they were having a stare down.

Getso: I guess that's a now… Well then. Begin!

Shoji quickly drew a sword and attacked. Kota pulled a kunai, seemingly out of nowhere, and they clashed blades. After connecting blades, they push off of each other and both do a back flip to gain distance. Shoji pulled out his other two swords, one in his left hand and the other in his mouth. His stance was somewhat unorthodox. He was balancing on his right leg while his left leg was in the air, bent at the knee and his toes were pointed to his right knee. With his left hand, he held one sword upside down and held it out in front of his horizontally. He held the sword in his right hand pointed at Kota, but Shoji had it held above his head with his elbow slightly bent. The third sword was backwards in his mouth.

Shoji (thinking): Where did he pull that kunai from? He didn't reach for his kunai pouch…

He looked at his legs and he didn't have a kunai pouch on either leg.

Shoji: That's a pretty neat trick ya got, pulled that kunai out of nowhere. You got speed not like the tortoise, but the hare.

Kota (thinking): He's so comedic that it's hard to take him seriously.

Shoji: I know my rhymes are for entertainment; don't take me lightly, you'll pay for it. Yeaahhh!

Kota: Come on then. (dashes at him)

Shoji (while dashing): Whoa, ho, ho!

~End Theme


	7. Episode 7

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 7: No Holding Back **

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

Kota and Shoji were dashing at each other. Kota poofed up a medium sized ax in his right hand and a long katana in the other.

Shoji (thinking): Did that damn ax just appear in his hand in a cloud of black smoke?! Where does he keep getting these weapons from?

Kota swung his ax and Shoji blocked it with his left sword and the sword in his mouth. Kota put force on him which felt like a thousand pounds.

Shoji (thinking): Such force from a swing of that ax! From now on, I'd better watch my a–

Kota swung the Katana down at Shoji and he blocked it with the sword in his right hand.

Shoji (thinking): This kid is overly strong and he's no older than 13! Later in life, he'll be fierce! He'll be mean!

On the balcony, Sakura and Choji were flabbergasted at how talented Kota really was.

Sakura: Lee-san! He's doing really well! How come he's never shown his skill before?

Rock Lee: Because Kota is a quiet kid. He's not like Lee and I. In fact, he's more like Shino-san which explains why he and Toshiro are good friends.

Choji: The kid is nearly 13 and he's already a fantastic Shinobi.

Ino: Nice job Lee!

Rock Lee started blushing and got a huge smile on his face. Asuka was next to Toshiro on the balcony.

Asuka (to herself): Kota is a quiet kid. I never knew he could summon ninja tools at will.

Toshiro: His ability allows him to fight in close quarter environments and be effective at a distance.

Asuka: Hm? Oh, hey Toshiro-san.

Toshiro: Kota has a tattoo on each of his palms that allows him to summon any ninja tool he thinks of. But he has to lay eyes on the Ninja Tool before he can summon it.

Asuka: He can summon any Ninja Tool he sees?!

Asuke looked at the arena and Shoji and Kota were exchanging blows. They locked bladed and Shoji pushed him away. Kota aimed his palm at Shoji and fired 6 kunai like a machinegun at him. Shoji blocked all six and Kota lunged at him again.

Toshiro: The tattoos on his palms are cursed markings that he received as a child and will never go away. He kept his distance from us as kids because he couldn't control when a Ninja Tool would appear in his hand. He was cautious enough to not shake our hands or high five us because we were at risk of getting stabbed by a Ninja Tool. And for being so caring, Kota has my utmost respect.

Asuka: Kota is pretty dangerous… But just imagine how many Ninja Tools he hasn't seen! And what if he spots a Forbidden Tool? Kota's going to be a great Shinobi in due time!

Han Lee: Come on, Kota! You can do it!

In the arena, Kota poofed up a spiked mace and swung it vertically at Shoji. Shoji jumped back and the mace crushed the floor underneath it. Kota tossed it to the side and held his hand out behind himself. A Fūma Shuriken (Demon Wind Shuriken) appeared in his hand already spinning. Shoji jumped back a few meters to gain some distance for a breather.

Kota: You're doing well. I didn't expect this from you.

Shoji hates when people underestimate him. He got back into his unorthodox stance and tapped the metal plate on his forehead protector with his right sword twice. A pair of oval sunglasses, exactly like Killer Bee's fell from underneath his headband and slid perfectly over his eyes. Midori, Killer Bee's only remaining squad mate, was standing on the balcony next to Yugito, Hayate and Seiji.

Midori: Well, that's it for him. It's go time.

Team 5: Hm?

Yugito: What do you mean?

Seiji: That's it for him?

Midori: Whenever Bee #2 puts on his sunglasses, that means he's ticked off. He's fighting seriously now.

Team Five focused back on the arena. Kota slung the Fūma Shuriken at Shoji, slightly grunting as he threw it. Right when it was close enough, Shoji did a limbo move and put the blade of his sword in his right hand through the hole on the shuriken. Kota didn't expect that and as a result, his faced frowned hard. Very quickly, Shoji did a 360 degree spin and threw it back at him. As it spun for Kota, he did the "Ram" hand seal and closed his eyes. He made the Fūma Shuriken, along with any other Ninja Tool he summoned, poof away. Right as he opened his eyes, he felt a piercing thrust on the left side of his chest.

Team Lee: Kota-san!

Kota: Urghh! What… the hell?!

Shoji: Gotcha, foo' ya foo'!

One of Shoji's Supervibrato Raiton Swords was pierced right into Kota's heart.

Kota: H-How?!

Shoji: Always expect the unexpected when fighting the future Hachibi Jinchūriki!

Kota stumbled and fell to his back.

Yugito (thinking): Wow! As he spun around and threw it back, he also threw the sword in his right hand hard enough to keep up with the speed of the Fūma Shuriken and hid it underneath! Kota didn't suspect a thing! This guys a genius…

Toshiro (thinking): For someone so comedic, he was able to bring down someone as strong as Kota. An impressive Kumogakure Shinobi indeed.

Katashi: Nice work. I would've taken him down though.

Getso: Kota is unable to stand. Shoji of the Hidden Cloud is the victor!

Midori: Hmph. Job well, Shoji.

Medical Shinobi rushed to the arena for Kota. The blade was pierced directly into his heart. If he would've pulled it out, he would've died almost instantly.

Shoji: The Hachibi's future lies in my hands. Sorry Kota, but I couldn't lose here, man.

He lied on the ground quietly as the Medical Shinobi began to put him on the stretcher. Shoji walked up to Kota and knelt down next to him. He held out his fist for a knuckle touch. Kota looked at it and slowly raised his fist and their fists connected. Shoji nodded.

Shoji: Now get some rest, foo', ya fool.

Kota lowered his hand and the medics to him away.

Shoji (thinking): I might have banged you up a bit, but I can see us as friends down the road.

He took the stairs back up to the balcony.

Midori (to Shoji): Nicely done. You _are_ worthy of being the Hachibi's Jinchūriki.

Shoji: Thanks, Midori-chan. Be careful during your fight. The last thing I want is another teammate to lose a life.

Midori: We've already lost Kei in the Forest of Death and it's only us two left. But don't worry about me, Bee #2. I'm the Nibi (Two-Tails) Jinchūriki, Matatabi's third host and niece of Yugito Nii. I'm not easy to bring down.

Shoji: I know, I know. Your tails are two. But don't get cocky, foo', ya foo'!

Hayate: The next two names are appearing on the screen, Yugito-chan.

Hayate and Yugito looked to the screen.

Seiji

VS

Katashi

Everyone in the New Konoha 12 looked at him. Seiji was ready to fight and hopped over the railing, landed in the arena. Everything then looked at Katashi, who was also in the New Konoha 12, and he jumped into the area as well.

Asuka: Be careful, nii-san…

They met in the center and Getso was waiting for them.

Getso: Let's make this an exciting and clean fight, just like the last. If your opponent is down and out, do not strike. The Jōnin on the balcony WILL stop you. Ready?

He looked at Seiji and then Katashi.

Getso: Begin!

Katashi quickly did six hand seals as he jumped back to gain distance. He did the "Bird" hand seal last and held it for a few extra seconds.

Asuka (thinking): Katashi!

Katashi (thinking): Let's end this quckly. (aloud) Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu! (Lava Style: Lava Monster Jutsu)

He released a large amount of lava from his mouth and it spread in the air like a thin blanket. It hung over Seiji's head for a moment before crashing on top of him.

Yugito: Seiji!

Hayate: No! What the hell, Katashi?! He's one of us!

Asuka: It didn't kill him.

Hayate & Yugito: Hm?!

Asuka: He'd never intentionally kill one of his comrades. He didn't add enough chakra into his Yōton on purpose. All it will do is burn him to the first degree. Me and my brother can both control the damage of our Yōton by how much chakra we add into the jutsu.

Yugito: But still! It's lava!

In the arena, the lava started to spread out, revealing Seiji's badly burned body.

Hayate: Shit… Seiji lost…

Izumi: Wooo! That's my teammate!

Kiyoshi: Arf!

Toshiro simply nodded in approval. Katashi folded his arms and got a grip across his face. He tilted his head slightly to the right chuckled once. Suddenly, Seiji's body poofed into a burnt log.

Katashi: A substitution?!

He frantically looked around him, searching for Seiji. On the balcony, Hitomi figured something was coming.

Hitomi (thinking): Byakugan!

She scanned the arena for a few seconds and she sharply looked up.

Hitomi (to Han Lee): There!

He looked up and witnessed Seiji standing upside down on the ceiling of the building. He plunged down with lightning on his fist at high speeds.

Hayate: Holy shit! Look!

Seiji: Raiken! (Lighting Fist)

Seiji landed on Katashi's back fist first and punched Katashi into the ground with one of his signature moves, the Raiken.

Katashi: Kagghh!

The ground beneath them crushed and crated a crater. Katashi's head, arms and legs lock upward like someone was pulling him up by puppet strings. Dust and parts of the floor were sent into the air from the impact of the attack.

Izumi: Did he land it?!

Sakura: What power behind that Taijutsu of his!

?: It's not just Taijutsu.

Sakura looked to her right and Andō, the sensei of Team 5, was approaching her.

Sakura: Not just Taijutsu?

Andō: He uses the signature trademark fighting style of the Kumogakure Shinobi, Nintaijutsu.

Yugito: Andō sensei!

Dee (to Tarui and Kamui): Nintaijutsu?! Like Yondaime Raikage-sama!

Tarui: Holy shit!

Andō: Being from the Kumogakure, he's inherited the common chakra nature of the village. But only recently, he's been excelling in Fourth Raikage and Sandaime Raikage's style of Nintaijutsu.

Sakura: I've heard of his style. Combining strong Taijutsu with Ninjutsu in addition to using the Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Release Armor). But, it seem like Seiji was using his Raiton no Yoroi.

Andō: Probably used it too much in the Forest of Death. Since he's just learned the Raiton no Yoroi, he can only use it a certain amount of time's before his body tires out. There are two factors in this battle. One: He's trying to conserve chakra in case this is a long fight. Two: He isn't trying to kill Katashi. If he was, you'd see his Raiton no Yoroi.

Sakura: Hm… you've trained him quite well. All that has happened to him and he's able to control himself in a fight. Reminds me of someone I use to know…

Down in the arena, the dust clouds and smoke began clearing. Seiji's hand was still clad in lightning but he slowly started to release the technique. He stood up and Katashi's body was lifeless on the ground. His forehead was directly on the floor and his medium length black hair was covering his face.

Getso: Katashi has been defeated! Seiji is the–

Katashi's body started turned a bright red color. Seiji jumped away from the body and lava exploded from Katashi. Seiji landed and put his palm on the ground to stop himself from sliding. Katashi appeared 15 meters way from his across the arena.

Seiji (thinking): No way he survived the Raiken!

Asuka (thinking): A successful Yōton Bunshin. Good job, big brother!

Katashi: Didn't think I'd go down so easily, did you?

The two stare at each other. The showdown is stopped abruptly due to the ceiling caving in and large chunks of the ceiling falling into the arena. The two jumped around and dodged the falling debris.

Shoji: OH, SHIT!

Kiba: What the hell is going on?!

Choji: Not sure!

Tenten and Sai entered the arena. Tenten had her Bashōsen in hand and Sai was on an ink tiger.

Tenten: The Konoha is under attack!

Sakura: What?!

Shikamaru: By who?!

Sai: The Kirigakure! We've just received Intel that the Mizukage is trying to destroy the other 4 major nations!

There was one group of three Kirigakure Genin and the tried to flee through the hole in the ceiling. While in mid-air, Sakura cut off two of them and grabbed them by their throat. She slammed them to the concrete floor of the arena, nearly killing them. As the third tried to continue on without them, Choji cut him off.

Choji: Bubun Baika no Jutsu! (Partial Expansion Jutsu)

He expanded his right hand and slapped the Kiri Genin to the floor. All Genin and Jōnin jumped from the Preliminary Rounds stadium via gaping hole in the ceiling. All across the village, Konoha and Kiri Shinobi were battling, killing each other. Fires were all over and clouds of black smoke were lingering around.

Rock Lee: Tenten! Lee! Let's go!

Tenten & Han Lee: Right!

Yugito: What the hell is going on?

Rekishi, Chōsen and Kitsune landed in front of them.

Hayate: Kitsune sensei! What happened?! Why are they attacking us?!

Kitsune: Lady Hinata and a few others of the Hyūga clan were assassinated in a meeting at the Kirigakure earlier today! Now, the Kirigakure is trying to wipe us out!

Chōsen: Defend the village! Hokage-sama's orders!

Yugito (to herself): Mommy was…

Hayate: Oh no…

Sakura: Hayate! You are your friends are to join the battle now! I'm setting you younger ones on the defensive! Evacuate all villagers, now!

Izumi, Katashi, Seiji, Asuka, and Kenta: Yes, ma'am!

Sakura, Andō and the other Jōnin jumped into battle.

Seiji: Shinobi and Kunoichi of the Kumogakure! Will you join us in defending our village?

Dee, Tarui, Shoji, Midori, and Kamui looked at one another. They all nodded in unison.

Shoji (rapping): You can count on the Hidden Cloud, we got yo back! We'll help the Konoha no matter what! That's a fact! Fa show!

Seiji nodded.

Kitsune: Good! Let's go!

Everyone agreed in unison and charged into battle. Hayate looked at Yugito as they jumped the buildings.

Hayate: Yugito-chan… Are you alright?

Yugito: The Kirigakure murdered my mom. They WILL pay for what they've just done to me and Dad.

~End Theme


	8. Episode 8

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 8: Reality **

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

The group of Genin were dashing into battle. Chōsen Akimichi, the first son of Choji, was with them. Kenta Akimichi is Choji's second son.

Chōsen: We have Intel that after Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumī passed away, her younger brother, Daichi Terumī, took over and is trying to get the Kirigakure's old nickname back, Chigiri no Sato (Village of the Bloody Mist). Rokudaime (Sixth) Mizukage was a bit odd when I met him, but I never thought he'd pull something so heinous.

Midori: All that means is that Rokudaime Mizukage needs to be stopped before too many lives are lost.

Everyone murmured in agreement except for Yugito and Hayate, who were both quiet.

~Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino, Center of the Village

Naruto was in 100% Kyuubi Chakra Mode and had just thrown and Rasenshuriken.

Sakura: Naruto! We need to push them out of the village! They're killing our villagers!

Naruto: Easier said than done! Shikamaru, what's the status of the Chūnin Exams? Were they notified of the situation?

Shikamaru: Yeah. They've already been filled and are on their way to evacuate the villagers.

Naruto: Good. I sure wish Kakashi sensei and Super Bushy Brow sensei were here.

Ino: They're in the Sunagakure on a mission.

Naruto (thinking): Hm… she must've found out about her Hinata… I'm so sorry, Yugito…

Iyasu Rinha and Eiyū Inuzuka arrived in front of Naruto with their right knee on the ground and their left fist on the on the ground as well. They were loyally bowing.

Iyasu: We're here as ordered, Hokage-sama.

Naruto: Iyasu, get all Medical Ninja together and tend to the wounded. Eiyū!

Eiyū: Yes, Hokage-sama?

Naruto: Locate your brother Kiba and lead a full on assault to drive the enemy out of the village. Dismissed!

Eiyū & Iyasu: Yes, sir!

The two dashed off.

Naruto: Ino-chan. Contact the Godaime Raikage and tell him–

Ino: On it!

She put her hands together, made the Seal of Confrontation and closed her eyes.

Naruto: Shikamaru, Sakura-chan, with me! We're going to the Sunagakure. I have to meet with Lord Gaara and Lord Darui immediately!

Shikamaru: We're right behind you!

The three dash for the village gates, which have been blown down. Just as they got to the gates, a platoon of Kirigakure Shinobi appeared before them. Naruto's face frowned hard.

Naruto: Kurama!

Kurama (in his mind): You got it!

Naruto jumped up and the giant yellow cloak of Kurama appeared around Naruto (similar to Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3's Naruto using the Bijūdama Ultimate Jutsu). As he held his hands out in front of himself, Kurama opened his mouth wide and the two started forming a Bijūdama. They made a medium size bomb and aimed it at the Kiri Shinobi.

Kiri Ninja: Shit! Run!

Kiri Ninja: It's a Bijūdama! Retreat!

Kurama shot the Bijūdama and it imploded on the ground, killing all of the Kirigakure Shinobi at once. Kurama's giant cloak around Naruto went away and Naruto dropped down.

Naruto: Thanks, Kurama!

Kurama: My pleasure.

The three continued darted from the village.

Naruto: The Kirigakure's really messed up this time.

Sakura (looking at Naruto, thinking): Hinata's death is really getting to him. His patience is dangerously low and he'll use the Bijūdama on a small platoon of enemies. I'd better stay out of his way.

~Yugito, Battling to Defend the Konoha

Yugito (thinking): Dad used a Bijūdama? His patience meter must be in the red.

Kiba: Eiyū! What is it?

Eiyū: Hokage-sama wants us to do whatever it takes to drive them out of the village. A full frontal assault.

Kiba: Alright everyone! You heard him! Drive them out by any means necessary! Let's go, Akamaru!

Akamaru (deep bark): Ruff ruff!

~Morning, Konoha Hospital, the Morning After Naruto's Death, 7:50 am

Yugito sat up quickly. She looked around the room and noticed she was in the hospital. She rubbed the back of her head.

Yugito (to herself): My dreams were flashbacks to my childhood…

Hayate: Hey. How are you?

Yugito: Hayate-kun… I'm fine.

She grunted and held her stomach. She looked and saw she bad bandages around her waist. She rubbed her belly and looked at Hayate.

Hayate: She said that you may be in minimal pain when you wake up.

Yugito: Who's "she"?

Sakura walked into the room.

Sakura: Is she–… Oh. You're awake.

She walks over to the window and opens the blinds. She then went to Yugito and sat on the edge of her bed.

Yugito: Sakura-sama… Where's Dad?

She didn't say a word. Hayate was also quiet.

Sakura: There is no easy way to say this… Forgetting the night before is common after passing out…

Yugito: I remember that the Kyuubi was attacking the village. I'm still confused as to how it escaped Dad's body.

Sakura: It's still a mystery to us as well. Look Yugito, there's no easy to say this and we can't keep it from you. Your father died last night sealing away the Kyuubi inside of you. His funeral is today at noon.

Yugito instantly began remembering every event of last night. It was all coming back to her. She remembered lying down on the ceremonial altar. She remembered seeing the Shinigami of the Shiki Fūjin. Her eyes began tearing up.

Sakura: I'm so sorry, Yugito.

Yugito (thinking): Dad…

She began thinking back to how happy he and Hinata were together. They had a wonderful family. Naruto was especially pleased that Yugito picked up the dominant red hair gene of the Uzumaki clan like his mom and his genes of Ninjutsu. Yugito didn't have the Byakugan, but she was profound in the art of Wind Style. She's even taken it upon herself to learn a few Wind Style Ninjutsu with distance instead of just learning the close range Rasengan.

Sakura: He told me to watch over you and keep you safe. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask me or Ino-sama.

Ino has excelled in Intelligence Division and is the Captain of the Intelligence Division in the Allied Shinobi Army.

Yugito: Thank you, Sakura-sama. But I just want to be alone for a bit.

She got up from her hospital bed and made her way to the window. She was on the second floor. She swung her legs around and just through the window. As she did, a sharp pain went through her stomach, causing her to grab her stomach. She landed away from the bushes below and onto the grass. She rolled on the grass away from the building a few times before catching herself. She planted her left hand firmly on the ground and held her stomach with her right. She clinched her teeth together and struggled to get herself up, shaking vigorously. Tears began flowing harder and she finally got herself standing. She began walking away from the hospital while holding her stomach with her right hand. The village was damaged, but not as bad as it was during the Pain Invasion before he did the Chō Shinra Tensei on the village. She began reminiscing about the good times she had with Naruto and made her way to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, which was undamaged. She stopped and thought back to a day when Naruto was extremely proud of her. She started unintentionally imagining Naruto and herself sitting on the stools in the Shop.

Naruto: Order as much ramen as you want!

Yugito: What? Really?!

Naruto: Yeah! This is my reward to you for learning the Rasengan.

Yugito: Thanks, Dad! I love you.

Naruto: I love you too.

Naruto smiled at her as Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, slid a bowl of beef ramen in front of her. Her imagination faded and reality set back in.

Yugito: You really are gone, aren't you Dad?

She continued to the village gates and left. She went all the way out to the Third Training Ground, the same Training Ground that was used by Team Kakashi and Team Hiruzen before them. She lied down on the soft grass and stared up at the clouds. After a long 3 hours of silence, Hayate and Seiji appear at the gates.

Seiji: Yugito-chan…

She looked behind herself to see the two approaching.

Seiji: We've got a message from Sakura-sama.

Hayate: Mom says that you can't attend your Dad's funeral.

Seiji: She says if you were to get too emotional, the Kyuubi could escape from your body. She doesn't want to take that risk.

Hayate: So for the safety of the village–

Seiji: And to prevent further damage–

Hayate: Mom thinks it's best if you stay away. Hmm.

Yugito looked down and then turned away from them. She continued to stare up at the clouds.

Seiji: Alrighty, Hayate. She wants to be alone. Let's head back and let Sakura-sama know that we found Yugito and delivered the message.

Hayate nodded and they jumped off. Hayate looked back at Yugito one last time before focusing ahead of him.

Yugito: I miss you Dad. I miss you and Mom. I swear I'll get strong enough to avenge both of you and protect everyone in the village with my life! I will learn to control the Kyuubi's power just like you did and put an end to this war! I swear I won't die until this world is filled to the brim with peace. And one thing that people will learn is that Yugito Uzumaki never goes back on her words!

~End Theme


	9. Episode 9

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 9: Naruto's Hidden Scrolls **

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

**Author's Note: Now that all of the fillers are over (episodes 2 through first half of 8), let's get back into the Canon Episodes! :D Just to make sure everyone is keeping up, episodes 2 through the first half of 8 were flashbacks to Yugito's childhood and how the whole Fifth Great Shinobi World War began. Questions? Email me at predalienguy503 or on , I'm iiDarui. Thanks for reading this far guys!**

The next day, Seiji and Hayate were summoned to the Hokage Mansion. Once they arrived, Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru were waiting for them in the Hokage Mansion.

Sakura: As you two know, the village elders have elected me as the temporary Hokage. Shī (Cee), Darui-sama's top Sensory Shinobi, suspects that Hakai Guntai (Destruction Forces) troops are on their way to the Kumogakure to attempt to siege the village.

Hayate: When do we expect the Hakai Guntai to be there?

Sakura: Within the next three days.

The two boys' eyes grew wide.

Seiji: Geez! That's so close!

Sakura: Yes. And sense this is extremely short notice; we're sending a support battalion of 300 to aid them. You two will be setting out with that battalion today.

Seiji: Awesome.

Hayate: May I ask who's leading the battalion?

Shikamaru: Since the Sunagakure lent us some support, the Suna Shinobi with us has offered to travel with the battalion as well. Utada of the Sand is Captain of this battalion.

Seiji: Kazekage-sama's own son?!

Sakura: Yes. We've already cleared it with Gaara-sama. Now go get ready. You set out in 20 minutes.

The two turned and walked for the door.

Sakura: Hayate.

He turned around.

Sakura: Be careful.

He chuckled.

Hayate: I will, Mom.

Sakura: Same goes for you Seiji.

Yugito forced her way into the office.

Ino: Yugito? What are you doing here?

Yugito: I'm going with them.

Sakura stood up from her office chair.

Sakura: No you're not.

Yugito: Why?! My Dad didn't sit around when Mom died, so I'm not gonna sit around while he's dead!

Everyone was silent. A breeze went through the unfinished walls of the office. The wall was damaged from the Kyuubi attack two nights ago.

Yugito: I'm going with them.

Sakura: You're the Kyuubi's Jinchūriki now. I cannot allow you to go back onto the battlefield.

Yugito: And why not?!

Sakura: If you die on the battlefield, the Kyuubi will be released and there will be no one to seal it! We can't risk that happening! Aside from that, before Naruto died, he told me to watch over you and make sure nothing bad happens. I will not let Naruto down.

Yugito was outraged. She walked over to the window that was just repaired and punched it out, shattering the glass. She climbed through the window, jumped all the way down to the ground and ran home.

Sakura (thinking): Yugito…

Shikamaru: Seiji, Hayate, get going. The battalion will leave you if you aren't ready.

Hayate & Seiji: Yes, sir!

~Yugito's House, 10 am

Yugito had taken her black Shinobi Sandals off and was sitting on her bed with her knees tucked tightly against her chest. As she cried, tears came from her cheeks and dripped onto her knees. She had a family picture of her and her parents at the beach propped up in front of her. She slightly looked up and set her eyes on the picture. She began having flashbacks again.

Naruto: Yugito. Kazekage Gaara, Raikage Darui and myself have declared war on the Kirigakure for what they did two days ago and on the Iwagakure for joining the Kirigakure. We also believe that the Village Leader of the Amegakure has joined them as well.

Yugito: I want to go with you, Dad. I want to fight on the battlefield with you.

Naruto: Not yet. You're only 13 years old. Once you turn 14, I will let you fight. But until then, stay in the Konohagakure and help out around here. Do you understand me?

She nodded and he nodded back.

Yugito: Dad, why'd they kill Mom?

He looked down for a second and looked back up at her.

Naruto: We don't know why. But, we _are_ going to find answers along the course of the war. I promise.

He hugged her gently.

Yugito picked up the family photo and hugged it. Just then, she heard a knock at the front door. She got up and went to answer the door. She put her hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath before opening it. Once she opened the door, she saw Hayate wearing the Konohagakure's green Flak Jacket, a dark blue shirt with the trademark red swirl on the shoulders, matching colored pants and bandages around his legs with black Shinobi Sandals.

Yugito: Hayate-kun.

Hayate: Hey. Just letting you know that Seiji and I are about to head out. The battalion is waiting on us.

Yugito: Okay. Please keep each other safe in the Kumogakure. I've already lost my Mom and Dad. I don't want to lose best friends as well.

Hayate: We're probably going to be on the front lines so it's kinda hard to be safe.

He chuckled while nervously scratching the back of his head. After he chuckled, there was a short awkward silence.

Hayate: Um… There's something I want to tell you because there is a chance I might not make it back. I uh… I…

Yugito hugged him tightly, which quieted him immediately.

Yugito: Please… be careful on the battlefield. Conserve your chakra and use Taijutsu more than Ninjutsu. And be sure to always watch your back.

Hayate (thinking): Wow. She really does care about me on a total different level.

Yugito released the hug and kissed him on the cheek. Hayate's eyes opened wide and Yugito turned around and went inside, closing the door behind herself. His face went from shocked to serious.

Hayate (thinking): There is no more "maybe". I WILL make it back to her alive. Hmm!

Yugito went to her parents' room and went into their closet. She moved Naruto's Hokage cloaks out of the way and found a medium sized trunk. It was heavy, so she slid it out from the closet and sat on the floor, studying it. The lock was a special lock that you had to twist four numbers around and if it's right, you pull it and it unlocks.

Yugito: Four numbers, zero through nine huh? Hm… Oh! Dad's birthday!

She turned the numbers to Naruto's birthday and pulled. It made a clicking sound, but didn't open.

Yugito: Damn… I'm gonna be here for a while…

~300 Man Battalion, leaving the Land of Fire

Utada had spiky auburn hair just like Gaara, green eyes, had fair skin and carried a gourd, not as big as Gaara's but it was decent sized. He's got tanuki-like black eye rings like his father and has carved the single kanji for the word "all" onto his forehead in the same spot that Gaara carved the kanji for "love" on his. Utada got the idea to carve "all" onto his forehead because if he and Gaara stand next to one another, their heads would read "Love All", symbolizing the peace and love they wish to share with everyone. He was wearing the exact outfit Gaara wore during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War: Long-sleeved crimson colored turtleneck shirt with matching color trousers, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckle belts which he used to carry his gourd. He had the Sunagakure's standard Flak Jacket over his crimson long-sleeve shirt, but it was under his grey holster vest. In addition to his war attire, he's got bandaged shins and wears the Sunagakure Shinobi Sandals.

Utada: Kankurō, spread the word to everyone that we are expecting interception attempts from the Hakai Guntai.

Kankurō: On it.

Sai: Captain Utada. Is now a good time to send ink birds into the air to scout the area ahead?

Utada: Yes. We are near Iwagakure territories. Now is the perfect time.

Sai: Yes, sir!

While running, he created 3 ink birds and Moegi and Asuka got on one; Kitsune and Iyasu got on the other. Sai got on a bird of his own. He guided the birds upward and flew way ahead of the battalion.

Seiji: Hayate-kun.

Hayate: Hmm?

Seiji: In the Land of Lightning, I'll be sure to watch your back to make sure you make it back to Yugito.

Hayate was surprised.

Seiji: Even when we were kids, she liked you more. Ever since our fight, I've decided to move on and I've already found someone else I like.

Hayate (thinking): Seiji-kun…

Hayate (thinking): We're liked the same girl since we were 10. Hmm.

Seiji (Age 10): Yugito is going to be mine one day. You know that, don't you Hayate!

Hayate (Age 11): Yugito Uzumaki is my future wife! There's nothing you can do about that, Seiji!

Seiji (Age 12): Hayate! Why do you continue to love the same girl as me?! Copycat!

Hayate (Age 13): It's obvious that she loves me. So just back down, you idiot!

Hayate (thinking): And when we were 14, we had our big fight…

The two boys were in the Konoha's Forest.

Hayate (same time at Seiji): Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!

Seiji (same time as Hayate): Raiton: Kangekiha!

The Fire Ball Jutsu and Wave of Inspiration clashed together and created a burning, electric explosion. After the dust cleared from the explosion of techniques, the boys were both breathing heavily.

Hayate: Seiji, you know as well as I do that we're both running out of chakra. Our Ninjutsu cancel out and we're evenly matched in Taijutsu.

Seiji: I guess it's time… for one last clash.

His right hand started forming lightning around it. Hayate's spent the last year and a half developing his own unique form of Nintaijutsu, combining his Katon with his Taijutsu. His left hand began forming flames around it.

Hayate: Last chance, Seiji. Better back down now or you might get hurt.

Seiji: Ask yourself this; when have I ever backed down?

Hayate: Heh heh. Well, I guess we're doing this, huh?

Seiji: Don't hold back, 'cause I sure won't.

He activated his Raiton no Yoroi. His body was instantly clad in lightning chakra.

Hayate: Didn't intend to.

Hayate (thinking): Of course I didn't mean that. I never wanted to hurt Seiji. He's my best friend.

Seiji: So let's go. (dashes at him)

Hayate: Hmm! (dashes at him)

Seiji jumped up and came down at Hayate jumped up into Seiji. Both boys had their fist aimed at one another.

Hayate: Grand Fire Fist!

Seiji: Raiken! (Lightning Fist)

They clash and a large explosion, larger than the last one, of lightning and fire scattered across the area, setting trees on fire and destroying several trees with lightning. Hayate and Seiji was both down, Hayate on his back and Seiji on his stomach. Seiji looked up at Hayate's body.

Seiji: *huff huff* Our jutsu cancelled out again.

Hayate: My body's going numb… Probably not gonna move for a while.

Seiji: I burned out all of my chakra with that last jutsu… I think I'm starting to lose consciousness.

Hayate: I think I am too. My vision is darkening and I've lost the feeling in my arms and legs.

Seiji: I guess neither of us can have Yugito if we're dead. Heh heh.

Hayate: Seiji, you are… my best friend. We've been through a lot and have been best friends for quite some time. But look at us. We're Chūnin now and we're still acting like Genin. If by some miracle we both survive this fight, let's not let any girl get between our friendship, even if it is Yugito.

Seiji: Agreed. Bros for life?

Hayate: Yeah, buddy. Eternal friends.

Shortly after Hayate uttered those last words, they both fainted. Just then, Medical Jōnin landed next to their bodies.

Medic Ninja: It's Hayate Haruno! Alert Sakura-sama at once!

Hayate (thinking): Hard to believe he's grown up this much. I wonder who he's fallen for now.

Seiji: Also, watch my back. I'd like to make it home with the girl of my dreams as well.

Hayate nodded.

~Yugito's House

Yugito: Hmm… maybe the code is… Oh!

She put in 1, 0, 1 and 9. The lock clicked and when she pulled it, the locked unlatched.

Yugito: Yes! 10, 19! Dad used my birthday as the code!

She swung open the top of the trunk and dug around. She pulled out 6 different scrolls out of the 70 to 80 that were in there and laid them out. She picked one up and opened it. It was titled "Mount Myoboku".

Yugito: Hm? Mount Myoboku? This seems interesting.

~End Theme


	10. Episode 10

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 10: Stalled **

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

**Author's Note: Suna no Utada's (Utada of the Sand) Battalion is on the move! What's Yugito learning from Naruto's old scrolls?! **

Sai, Asuka, Kitsune, Iyasu and Moegi made it back to the rest of the battalion with grim news.

Sai: Captain Utada!

Utada: What's wrong?

Sai: The Hakai Guntai (Destruction Forces) has a medium sized company of troops waiting to intercept us!

Utada: Damn. Everyone, hold your position!

Everyone halted. Utada has the same unique ability as Gaara, the ability to guide chakra infused sand and use it as a weapon. He can also turn soil into sand. He used one of his and Gaara's most used supplementary techniques, Sabaku Fuyū (Desert Suspension), and stepped onto it. He used his platform of sand to hover above his battalion.

Utada: Listen up, everyone! The enemy has an interception company waiting for us as expected. I want all Medical ninja behind the battalion and a perimeter set up around them.

Asuka: Captain! They're charging us!

Utada: Medics! Get a move on! Give me 20 Shinobi with good defensive skills and set up that perimeter! Everyone else, with me!

Utada knelt down onto one knee and flew into battle. The battalion wailed out their battle cry's and charged in behind him.

Sai: All ninja that have a means of flight, come with me! We're going to do aerial attacks!

A small group of Shinobi and Kunoichi created their own means of flight and followed Sai. Asuka had jumped down from the ink bird and joined the ground battle. Choji Akimichi was among the battalion and so were his two sons, Chōsen and Kenta Akimichi.

Choji: Let's go boys!

Chōsen: Right!

Kenta: Yes, sir!

The three jumped into the air and did a hand seal that combined the "Bird" and "Snake" hand seals; they did the "Snake" hand seal but had their pinkies and index fingers pointed upward, like the "Bird" hand seal has the middle and pinky fingers upwards.

The Akimichi Family: Chō Baika no Jutsu! (Super Expansion Jutsu)

All three of them grew to enormous size and landed right in the center of the Hakai Guntai troops, taking many of them by surprise. Kiba and Izumi were among the first to make contact with the enemy as well. Akamaru and Kiyoshi were accompanying them like always.

Kiba: Izumi!

Izumi: One step ahead of ya, Dad! Kiyoshi, it's go time!

Kiyoshi (deep bark): Ruff!

Kiba & Izumi: Shikyaku no Jutsu! (Ninja Art Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu)

Kiba and Izumi began running on all fours like their ninken (ninja dog) companions. The four jumped up and Kiba and Izumi did the "Tiger" hand seal.

Kiba & Izumi: Jūjin Bunshin! (Man Beast Clone)

Akamaru and Kiyoshi turned into human clones of their respective owners.

Kiba & Izumi: Gatsūga!

All four, Izumi, Kiba and their ninken, spun at ferocious speeds and hit the enemy troops with several powerful attacks. As they were spinning, Izumi let out a banshee-like scream, something she unintentionally does while fighting. When she feels sudden energy, it's exhilarating to her and tends to be too much for her to control. Screaming her high pitched, banshee-like wail seems to be the result from the overwhelming excitement. The four came to a stop after killing several enemies.

Kiba: Yahoo!

Shikoku: Kagemane no Jutsu! (Shadow Paralysis)

He caught eight unsuspecting enemies is his jutsu. Since there were so many targets he had trapped, he hand to maintain the "Rat" hand seal to ensure none of them broke free.

Shikoku: Konohamaru sensei!

Konohamaru Sarutobi appeared in mid-air above the targets. Konohamaru retained the same hair style, despite the long 27 years that has passed since his childhood. He was now a Jōnin and wore the standard Konohagakure Flak Jacket with the dark blue long-sleeved shirt and matching pants with bandaged shins and black Shinobi Sandals. One addition to his uniform is he has white laces on his arms, one around is left bicep and one around his right forearm.

Konohamaru: Fūton: Kage Bunshin Rasenrengan! (Wind Style: Shadow Clone Rasengan Barrage)

He and the other 7 shadow clones he had made each had a Rasengan in hand and rained down on the eight enemies trapped by Shikoku.

Shikoku: Damn! Nice one, Konohamaru sensei!

Konohamaru: Hey, it's easier when the targets aren't moving. You held 'em still for me. Thanks!

Shikoku nodded and drew a kunai, ready to fight and enemy he runs into. Asuka was by herself and a dozen troops stood before her. She immediately began a series of ten hand seals, the last hand seal being "Tiger".

Asuka: Yōton: Yōyūhebi no Jutsu! (Molten Serpents Jutsu)

She spit three large amounts of lava globs out of her mouth and at an arc at her opponents. The lava globs then roared and began showing very distinct features, resembling that of a serpent. Amegakure Shinobi fighting alongside the Kirigakure and Iwagakure came forth. In a line, 3 Ame Shinobi began doing hand seals.

Ame Shinobi (in unison): Suiton: Suijinheki! (Water Wall)

As the lava collided with the water, Hayate jumped down from seemingly nowhere and landed next to her. He did the "Horse" hand seal and put his right hand to his mouth. He made hole using only his thumb and index finger while keeping the other fingers balled into a fist.

Hayate: Katon: Gōka Messhitsu! (Great Fire Destruction)

He expelled a sea of flames from his mouth, over his knuckles and it collided into the lava, giving it more power. The flames and lava overpowered the Suijinheki and killed the dozen men.

Asuka: Thank you, Hayate-san.

He nodded to her. He looked over to Seiji who didn't need any help. He was taking down enemy troops left and right with his Nintaijutsu. Captain Utada swooped in on his sand platform. He then did and held the "Ram" hand seal.

Utada: Gokusa Maidō! (Sand Burial Prison)

He loosened the ground beneath the remaining Hakai Guntai troops and trapped them individually in a maelstrom of sand. The sand then began sucking the targets underground and suffocating them in the sand. The Allied Shinobi Forces' troops began retreating a safe distance from the sand. The scream and shouts of the enemy grew more and more bone chilling the further underground they went. Utada was still knelt down onto his sand platform. He placed both palms onto his platform.

Utada: Sabaku Taisō! (Giant Sand Burial)

The sand slightly rose up in the center. Utada put pressure down on his sand platform and the risen sand crushed down and the screams of the enemies screamed out. After a few short seconds of screams in anguish, the battlefield was quiet. Everyone started congratulating Utada for finished off the remaining 3 dozen enemy troops.

Utada: There's no time for praise. Medical Shinobi and Kunoichi, tend to the wounded. We're off in 10 minutes.

~Yugito's House

Yugito: So that's what Senjutsu is… Dad never told me anything about it. Hmm… according to the scroll, Dad made a scroll that is a direct way to Mount Myoboku.

She looked in the closet again and saw a green, white and red scroll leaning against the wall. She grabbed it and unrolled it on the floor.

Yugito: Hm? A summing formula? Must be for one of the toads from Mount Myoboku. But I don't know if it's a small or large toad… Ugh!

She picked up the scroll and took it into her backyard. She laid it out on the grass and studied it.

Yugito: Okay. Let's see…

She began the hand seals for the summoning jutsu.

Yugito: Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu)

She slapped her hand on the scroll and a small toad poofed up in a cloud of grey smoke. It was Shima of the Two Great Sage Toads.

Shima: Hm? The Konohagakure? Who's summoned me?

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

Shima: Oh! Yugito! I-uh… I'm sorry about Naruto… He was a great man.

Yugito: Thank you, Grandma Shima. I've got something to ask you.

Shima: Why yes. Anything. Please, ask away.

Yugito: Can you train me in the art of Senjutsu?

Shima: Hm… I'm not going to tell you no… You do know that it won't be easy, don't you?

Yugito: I understand that. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be a Gama Sennin (Toad Sage).

Shima: Okay, then. Follow me, Yugito dear.

Yugito: Where're we going?

Shima: The quickest way to Mount Myoboku.

~Utada's Battalion

Utada went to the Medical Ninja to ensure that things were going smoothly. All wounded Ninja were getting patched up and the Ninja that experienced battle minutes ago were resting.

Utada: Alright everyone! We're heading out.

Seiji: So let's go.

Utada turned and began running ahead of his battalion. Everyone else followed behind him.

Utada (thinking): That battle took a lot more time than estimated. It seemed like they were using a lot of defensive attacks. It's almost like they were stalling us.

He thought back to the enemy troops using several defensive jutsu like the Water Wall and Earth Style: Dome Wall.

Hayate: Captain. How far are we from the Land of Lightning?

Utada: Not sure. The enemy did manage to slow us down though. We can't afford to be stalled like that again.

Hayate (nodding once): Hmm.

~Secret Location in the Hidden Leaf Forest

Yugito: Where are we, Grandma Shima?

Shima: You'll see.

Yugito's face turned from to curiosity to frustration. They had already been walking for a while and the area they were currently in made Yugito feel like they were walking in circles. Just then, Shima stopped at a small puddle in front of a tree.

Yugito: Uh… Grandma? What's this?

Shima: A Teleportation Pool to Mount Myoboku.

Yugito: Pool? You mean puddle, right?

Shima: You're bigger than me. It's a pool to us "smaller" toads. Now follow me.

She dove in head first. She looked at the puddle in hesitation.

Yugito: Well, I won't be diving in head first but… Here goes nothing…

She did a pencil dive into the puddle and immediately dropped down into it like it was a deep pool.

Yugito (thinking): What the hell?! It is like a giant pool!

Shima signaled Yugito to follow her. With Shima taking point, the both swam to the bottom of the puddle-pool and started seeing light at the bottom. Once they reached it, they both poked their heads up and scanned the area.

Shima: Here it is. This is my home, Mount Myoboku.

Yugito's eyes grew wide and a smile came across her face. She had never seen a place so beautiful and green.

~Utada Battalion

Utada and his troops were on the move. He was determined to not be stopped by the Hakai Guntai troops again. Hayate, Seiji and Asuka were running together in the battalion.

Hayate: Seiji-kun.

Seiji: What's up?

Hayate: Is this nerve racking? I mean… going back?

Seiji: It will be strange to go back, but we're in war. I don't have time to muse over the past when I have a job to do.

Asuka (thinking): That was a very mature thing to say.

Hayate: I haven't met their newest Raikage. I only met Raikage Ei once when I younger with my mom.

Seiji: No. Izumi and her team travelled to the Kumogakure on a mission two years ago and met him. They said he's really laid back and easy going.

Asuka: He's been Raikage for 4 or 5 years now, right?

Seiji: Yeah. About that time. But I am excited to meet him.

Hayate (thinking): Hm… It is going to be interesting to see Seiji react to being back in his home village.

~End Theme


	11. Episode 11

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 11: The Land of Lightning**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

**Author's Note: Utada's Battalion marches to the Land of Lightning! The battle is right around the corner!**

The battalion had made it to the body of water they needed to get to. Utada, Sai and other Shinobi and Kunoichi are using their own means of flying to carry the other battalion members. Utada, of course, was using multiple sand platforms to carry the troops that hand no way to fly; Sai was carried several dozen people on his ink birds.

Sai: Captain, I see the Land of Lightning's Coastline.

Utada: Alright. Everyone, land on the beach.

The battalion swooped in and landed on the beach of the Land of Lightning. There was a squad of five on the beach awaiting their arrival.

Sai: Omoi!

He jumped down from his ink bird and approached Omoi. Omoi still had his short, spiky, white hair but his attire slightly changed. For the most part, he's got on the same outfit, but he now wears a black, overlong shirt with a hood and sleeves that stops a little past the elbow. Instead of his red bandage hand guards, he now wears bandages on his wrists.

Sai: Omoi, we're the battalion Raikage-sama requested.

Omoi: We've been waiting for you.

Utada: I apologize for keeping you waiting, Omoi-sama.

Omoi: And what is your name, soldier?

Utada: Utada of the Sand. I am Captain of this battalion.

Omoi: Ah! Utada! The Kazekage's son. I haven't seen you in a while! I almost didn't recognize you.

Kankurō: Omoi-san!

Omoi: Kankurō! It's been a while! Haha!

Kakashi: Uh, Omoi? Maybe we should get them to the village first?

Omoi: Right.

Kakashi's attire hasn't changed much either due to war time. He wears his common war outfit as seen in Shippuden.

Might Guy: To the Hidden Cloud!

Rock Lee: Yes, Guy sensei! Shall we lead everyone in a dash for the village?!

Guy: Yes! Let us lead the lot of 'em!

Rock Lee and Guy's attires haven't changed at all either.

Samui: Is there any way you two can calm down?

After 8 long years of trying to reverse the effects of the Benihisago (Crimson Gourd), the Kumogakure was finally able to free Atsui and Samui along with many others that were trapped within the gourd. Sadly enough, Atsui died one year ago during siege on the Iwagakure.

Guy: Calm down?! My Flame of Youth has not yet been cooled!

Kakashi (thinking): 57 years old with 16 year old mindset. Guy still hasn't changed.

Lee: Woo hoo! Let us run through the wind!

Guy and Lee darted off to the village, travelling several meters per second.

Kakashi (scratching the back of his head): Heh heh. I apologize for those two. They just don't know when to settle down.

Samui: Omoi, let's get back to the village. Darui-sama is awaiting their arrival.

Omoi: You got it.

Kakashi: Let's go then.

Utada: Battalion! To the Kumogakure!

Battalion: Yes, sir!

The all began running to the village.

~Konohagakure, Hokage Office

Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru were busy discussing issues of the war and issues within the village.

Sakura: Ino-chan, try contacting Utada's battalion again.

She did the Seal of Confrontation and focused.

Shikamaru: I'm sure that Utada's battalion will make it. That battalion is packed full of powerful Shinobi, each with their own special skill.

Sakura: That's true.

Ino: I think they're out of my range.

Sakura: Damn… Well… I guess we'll just have to wait and find out. How is reconstruction going?

Shikamaru: The Kyuubi did do some damage, but we estimate that the village is at about 86%. We're moving rather quickly.

Sakura: Excellent. I've been doing paper work in this office all day. I wouldn't mind an hour break. *sigh* But never mind my personal needs. How is the hospital holding up?

Ino: Everything there is going great. The numbers of fatalities from the Kyuubi's attack was at a bare minimum.

Sakura (thinking): Great job, Naruto. You did your job in protecting the village perfectly. Barely anyone got hurt. You're power is to be compared with Hashirama's...

Just then, a young, Jōnin level man rushed into the Hokage's Office. It was one of Ino's clansmen, Kenchi Yamanaka.

Sakura: Kenchi? Are you alright?

Kenchi (out of breath): Word… from…Kumogakure! Directly from Shī, Raikage-sama's top Sensory Ninja. Utada's battalion made it!

Shikamaru: Excellent news!

Sakura: Shannaro (Cha)! I hope Hayate and Seiji made it with them.

~Kumogakure

Hayate looked at the village in awe and saw large differences between the Konohagakure and Kumogakure. Seiji tapped him on his shoulder and got his attention. Shinobi and Kunoichi casually dispersed and began to blend in with everyone in the village. The village already had some Sunagakure ninja and Konohagakure ninja before Utada's battalion got there.

Hayate: This is a pretty awesome village, but it's not home. Hmm.

Hayate, Seiji, Asuka, Kota, Shikoku, Kenta and Izumi with Kiyoshi all stayed together in a group and explored the village.

Izumi: Damn… this village is huge.

Seiji (to Asuka): Hey, I can show you around if you want.

Asuka: Hmm… I'd like that. Come on.

She grabbed his hand and playfully pulled him away from the group.

Seiji: Uh... okay!

Hayate (thinking): Ah… So she's the one.

As Seiji and Asuka walked away, a group of Sunagakure Shinobi and Kunoichi stopped in front of them. They could tell what village they were from by their armor. The girl in front seemed to be the leader. She wore the standard Sunagakure attire complete with bandages shins. She also has the Kekkei Genkai Shakuton or "Scorch Release" that she inherited from Pakura of the Scorch Release, her mother's sister or her Aunt.

Shikoku: Hey, what's up?

? (female): Hey.

Shikoku: I'm guessing you five will be on the battlefield with us tomorrow?

? (same girl): You guessed right. I'm Rise (pronounced Re-say). That's Mako–

Mako: Hi. How's it goin'?

Mako carries a black War Fan, much like Temari, and has mastered Fūton at the young age of 17. She was wearing the standard Sunagakure attire; a black, long-sleeved shirt and matching pants. She also had on the trademark beige colored Flak Jacket with shoulder protectors and had bandages around her shins.

Rise: Kūryū–

Kūryū: Yo.

Kūryū is a 19 year old, Jōnin level Shinobi. He wore the exact same black suit and beige Flak Jacket that his father, Kankurō, wore during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War (complete with the black hood the covered his entire head) and was wearing red face paint. He has a red line going across his face, just under his nose and has a line on the left and right of his cheek going downward from the line under his nose. He also had a straight red line going horizontally across his eyes like Kankurō did at the Five Kage Summit. He's even a puppet master like his father. The only exception to him is that he only uses one puppet called Akaoni or "Red Demon or Devil". He keeps it wrapped up in bandages and on his back like PTS Kankurō did with his puppet Crow.

Rise: Hikomaru–

Hikomaru: WOO HOOO! What's up guys?!

Hikomaru was a unique 20 year old, Jōnin level Shinobi. He's got very noticeable spiky orange hair and a loud, happy-go-lucky attitude, always happy and excited (even if there's nothing to be excited for). He wore the regular Sunagakure attire but made slight modifications to it. The first noticeable feature of his attire is that he removed the shoulder protectors from his Flak Jacket. He wears an orange, tattered sash around his waist and has three white laces on each forearm. He wore black gloves that revealed his fingers and word loose fitting black trousers to match his long sleeve shirt. Another unique feat of Hikomaru is his orange and red electric guitar that he carries on his back via orange strap. He's the founder of the new Ninjutsu nature called Onton. By strumming his electric guitar, he can fuse his chakra with the sound or sound waves and through the use of Fūton and In'yōton (Yin/Yang Release), he can attack his opponents with booming sound to do physical damage or damage the opponents mind with Genjutsu. In some cases, he even uses his electric guitar as blunt object for Bukijutsu (Weapon Techniques).

Rise: And this is Sanji. He's the youngest in our group. He's only 14.

Sanji is a Chūnin level Shinobi and wears a long-sleeved, long white cloak that stops at mid-thigh and has a chin-high collar. He wears a light beige colored Flak Jacket and has his forehead protector plate stitched on his right shoulder. He has straight, grey hair that touched his neck and silver eyes with a black pupil along with pale skin. He is the only known user of the Kekkei Genkai "Garaton" or Glass Release. It is unknown to everyone outside of his village, but Gaara and a few others have witnessed his prowess and estimate that he has Raiton and the ability to control sand. They get this hypothesis from the fact that if sand is in contact with lightning for too long, it will turn to glass. It is not confirmed as to whether he has Raiton or the ability to control sand, but his ability with his Kekkei Genkai are so great, that he doesn't need additional chakra natures.

Hayate: I'm Hayate Haruno. This is Izumi Inuzuka, Kenta Akimichi, Kota and Shikoku Nara. Asuka Mitarashi and Seiji just went off somewhere.

?: Hayate-kun!

Hayate: Lee-san?

Hayate looked around and Han Lee along with Hitomi and Toshiro Aburame landed in front of them from the roof of a building.

Han Lee: Hayate-kun. Lord Raikage wants all Chūnin level Shinobi and Kunoichi to gather in the Ceremonial Quarters behind the gardens!

Hayate: Where's that?

He just remembered that Asuka and Seiji ran off together.

Hayate (thinking): Dammit! Where are those two?

~Seiji and Asuka, roaming the Kumogakure

Asuka: This village is so big!

Seiji (thinking): That's what she said.

Asuka: It's awesome here!

Seiji: Hm. I'll bet ryō that you didn't know that I'm from this village.

Asuka: *gasps* You were a Kumo Shinobi?

Seiji: Well… I lived here before I moved to the Konoha eight years ago. So I wasn't a Shinobi, I was in the Kumogakure Ninja Academy at the time.

Asuka: Why did you move away?

Seiji: I'd… rather not talk about it.

Asuka: It's okay. I understand.

Hitomi: Down there!

Hitomi, Hayate and Rise jump down from the rooftops and landed behind them. She had her Byakugan activated, but once they found them, she deactivated it.

Hayate: Seiji-kun, Asuka-chan. Raikage-sama wants everyone to gather in the Ceremonial Quarters. Come on.

Seiji nodded and the four darted through the village. Rise stood there and watched them run off.

Rise: Hmph. Glad I'm a Jōnin.

~Ceremonial Quarters

All Chūnin from all of the Allied Shinobi Forces' villages were gathered in one area and they were facing a rock structure that was being used as a stage. They were all murmuring amongst themselves.

Seiji: What's this about?

Hayate: Not sure. It's probably about the battle tomorrow.

Izumi (whispering): Quiet guys. It's the Godaime Raikage!

Seiji looked up and Darui was before the Chūnin on the rock structure. He still had on the standard Kumogakure Flak Jacket with a high-collared black shirt underneath, loose fitting pants and bandages on his wrists. One major difference is that he now wore a long, white haori, similar to Raikage Ei's. But, his was decorated by black lightning motifs on the edges, much like Minato Namikaze's haori which was decorated in orange flame-like motifs on the edges. His haori also had the three symbol kanji for "Black Lightning" going vertically down the center of his back. He didn't have his foldable cleaver-like sword with equipped on his back like usual.

Darui: I'm sure you all know what's going on tomorrow. The Hakai Guntai is launching an attack on this village. If they manage to defeat us, then we'll have one less village on our side. Our military potential here surpasses the Konohagakure and Sunagakure, but we never know what the Hakai Guntai have up their sleeves. And I'm sure the last thing any of you want is to lose this war and become prisoners of war.

All Chūnin remained silent. Darui had to be frank with them. This war has been going on for a little over three years and a small amount of Chūnin have actually seen battle. The Allied Forces kept the Chūnin in and out of battle on and off because they wanted to keep them as reserves and mainly for village defense.

Darui: Right now, I'd like to go over tomorrow's battle plans with you. And I'll start by introducing the new Junior Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces. My son will be leading the Surprise Attack Unit tomorrow and his sister will be second-in-command.

Hayate (thinking): I wonder who his daughter and son are.

Just then, two ninja that Hayate and Seiji haven't seen in ages walked forth.

Darui: Their cousin will also be accompanying them.

Dee, Tarui and their cousin Kamui was standing before the Chūnin in a straight line, Dee in the middle, Tarui on the right, and Kamui on the left.

Hayate: What?!

Seiji: Dee and Tarui are royalty?!

Hayate and Seiji looked at each then back at their new Commanders.

Shikoku: Kamui is there cousin? Who would've guessed?

He's right. Nobody would've guessed that she was their cousin. She was fair skinned and they were both brown skinned.

Darui: Now, for two very large assets to the Allied Shinobi Forces. The disciple of the late Bee-sama and the youngest host of the Nibi (Two Tailed Beast), Bee and Midori!

Shoji energetically ran out onto the rock structure like her was the star at a concert and Midori casually walked up behind him.

Bee or "Shoji" (rapping): It be me, Bee Numbuh 2! Gonna show you what I can do, foo' ya foo!

Midori: Bee and I are the only two Jinchūriki in the Land of Lightning as of now. We'll make sure nothing happens to you kiddies.

Shoji adopted the name "Bee Number 2" as villagers and fellow academy students called him at a young age, showing the same charisma, energy and likability as Killer Bee.

Toshiro: Bee Number 2, huh? He's got the same characteristics of Killer Bee, so I guess it's a suiting name.

Darui: These two extremely skillful Jinchūriki will be in charge of defending the village tomorrow. Their ability to fully transform into their Bijū is extremely useful defensive prowess to defend the village with.

Izumi: I get the feeling that we're going to lose a lot of our own tomorrow…

Han Lee: Nonsense! Do not think like that, Izumi-chan!

Kota: We'll fight hard and win the battle no matter what.

Kenta: Nothing will defeat us!

Izumi: You're right guys. I shouldn't think so negatively about tomorrow. We will never give in to the Hakai Guntai! No matter how grim the situation!

Han Lee: That's the spirit!

All Chūnin began chiming in and cheering for victory tomorrow. Darui crossed his arms and nodded his head in approval.

Darui (thinking): This generation is looking _very _promising.

Hayate (thinking): As long as we prepare for tomorrow's battle ahead of time, and get a good strategy, there's no way we can lose! Hmm!

~End Theme


	12. Episode 12

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 12: Setting a Trap**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

**Author's Note: Darui's got a plan to surprise attack the Hakai Guntai! What's Kakashi want with Seiji? Oh! And for future reference, the name "Dī" is another way to spell Dee's name. His real name is Dī, so I will be spelling it both ways now. I was spelling it "Dee" so you guys could learn and remember how his name is pronounced. Okay, have fun reading! **

Lord Raikage was just about to go over an important battle tactic.

Darui: Today, I'm sending Dī and Tarui on a mission to scout out the forest a few hundred meters away from the village. They will be taking 4 ninja of their choice with them.

Dī: Tarui and I have already premeditated on who we want on this mission. First on this list is Hitomi Hyūga!

Tarui signaled her to come up to the rock structure in front of all of the Chūnin. She looked to Kota for help and all he could do was nod to her. Hitomi was much like her auntie in many ways. She was quiet with a soft voice, unlike her mother, Hanabi, who was outgoing and had a strong, firm voice. She had long black hair that reached her shoulder blades and hair her bangs parted to reveal more of her headband. She had thin eyebrows and fair skin. Normally, she's doesn't communicate with strangers, but in battle she communicates well with others, especially her teammates. Hitomi made her way to the rock staircase that leads up to the rock structure.

Dī: We chose her for obvious reasons. Her Byakugan gives her the best eyesight out of any of Chūnin. Next up is Han Lee!

Han Lee: Woooo! Yes!

He quickly ran to the same staircase Hitomi and got onto the rock structure in front of everyone. He held out a "thumbs up" to everyone with a big grin on his face.

Han Lee: Thank you for selecting me for this mission!

Dī: No problem. We need ya. Your incredible Taijutsu will serve as our main attack if necessary. Our next selection is Asuka Mitarashi!

She was shocked and looked at Seiji. They were holding hands. As she turned and walked away, her hand slowly slipped away from his.

Tarui: Asuka is an expert tracker. She has great senses her Yōton serves as a good defense in case of a sudden ambush. Tarui the final Shinobi we chose was Sanji of the Hidden Sand!

Sanji simply walked without saying a word and went to the stone staircase and got to the rock structure.

Tarui: His Garaton (Glass Release) is our key defense. His chakra infused glass is 5 times stronger than steel making it next to impossible to break!

The Chūnin below began murmuring is approval.

Darui: Alright, Dī. Get going. I want you and your squad back by night fall.

Dī: Yes sir. Let's move out!

He and his squad took off. Asuka looked back and found Seiji in the crowd.

Seiji (mouthing the words): Be safe.

She smiled and nodded. Just as they were leaving, Kakashi, Guy and Rock Lee came from behind the crowd of Chūnin.

Kakashi: Excuse me, Darui-sama. I'd like to borrow Seiji for a while. I have things to discuss with him.

Darui: Yeah, go ahead.

Kakashi: Thank you.

Seiji began making his way through the large crowd of Chūnin and to Kakashi.

Kakashi: Guy, Lee, please hang around here and listen Raikage-sama so you can fill in Seiji later. We'll be back later.

Guy: Mhmm!

Hayate (thinking): I wonder what that was about…

Kakashi did a one handed Seal of Confrontation and he along with Seiji poofed away.

~Outside of the Kumogakure

Dee had both of his swords on his back with both handles near his right shoulder. Tarui doesn't carry a sword anymore. She use to carry a sword that was handed down from Karui. Since Karui's mother passed away and the sword was originally Karui's mom's, she placed the sword on her grave to rest with her.

Dee: Alright. I have a formation for us when we head off to the forest about 400 yards away. Tarui and Asuka, you two will lead. Besides Hitomi, you two have the best vision. Asuka will be constantly scanning the ground in search of foot prints or anything else and Tarui will be looking ahead, watching out for potential danger. I'll be behind those so I can give hand signals to notify the rest of you. Lee and Sanji will cover the middle and Hitomi will be caboose so she can cover our rear with the Byakugan. Is everyone clear?

Everyone nodded in agreement. Dee then nudged his head in the direction they were running and Tarui and Asuka took off running. Dī followed behind them and the other three followed.

Dī: Once we reach the forest, we're going to slow it down in order to effectively clear the area for Dad.

Tarui: Nii-san, approximately how long will this take?

Dī: Close to 5 or 6 hours. It depends on how fast we move.

Tarui: Hm… why wouldn't he let us take Kamui? We could've used her.

Dee: He wants all Sensory Ninja on constant surveillance duty to keep an eye out for the Hakai Guntai.

Asuka: Captain. The forest is just about 200 yards away.

Dī: Alright. Get ready team!

~Raikage Mansion, War Room

Darui: Shī, how are they doing?

Shī: They're just reaching the abandoned forest. I'll tell Dī and Tarui to be careful.

Darui: How… Shī, you and your new Telekinesis is hard to get use to.

Shī chuckled. He is the top Sensory Ninja in the Kumogakure. His Sensory prowess is so great, he's able to suppress his own chakra and hide himself and anyone he's near from other Sensory Ninja. It has also given him the extremely rare Telekinesis ability.

Shī (Telekinesis): Dī! Tarui!

Dī: What's up, Shī sensei?

Shī: Your father says be careful. You're his only kids and since your mother passed, he feels that you two are all he has left.

Dī (smiling): Shī sensei, tell Dad not to worry about us. We can take care of ourselves. Ever since mom died, we've promised to get strong enough to protect the village and everyone that depends on us. And right now, everyone in the Allied Shinobi Forces is depending on us. We won't fail!

Shī: Did you hear all of that, Darui?

Darui (smiling): Hmm… I guess I've got nothing to worry about then, do I?

Shī: You've got good kids, Darui. My son's at the Sunagakure right now doing his part help Kazekage-sama. Wish I could be there.

Omoi and Samui entered the War Room.

Samui: Raikage-sama, we're holding a quick meeting and we need you there.

Darui: I'm on the way.

~Kakashi and Seiji, Training Area just outside of the Kumogakure

Seiji: So, Kakashi sensei. IS there a reason you brought me out here?

Kakashi: I'd like to teach you something. A jutsu of mine that is perfect for you.

Seiji: A new jutsu? What is it?

Kakashi: The Raikiri. (Lightning Blade or Lightning Cutter)

Seiji: What?! Y-Your Raikiri?! I'd love to learn it!

Kakashi: The last person I taught this to didn't get it right away.

Seiji: Who was the last person you taught?

Kakashi: Someone who's dead now. But, that was almost 30 years ago.

Seiji: Wow… So I'm the second person you've taught it to?

Kakashi: Don't get ahead of yourself. You haven't learned it yet.

Seiji: But wait, why me?

Kakashi: Because, although very different, you remind me of an old student of mine. The Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

Seiji: What?! Naruto-sama was your student?!

Kakashi: Mhmm. A very long time ago. Now are you ready to learn the Raikiri?

Seiji: Hells yeah!

~Abandoned Lightning Forest

Dī: Alright. Be careful where you step. There could be animal feces anywhere. Stay on the lookout for anything suspicious.

Asuka: Shit!

Everyone got in there stance ready for battle. Dee reach one hand up for his sword. Tarui got in her Taijutsu stance and Lee did the same. Sanji hand one hand aimed up, ready to use his Glass Release and Hitomi was in her Jūkenpō (Gentle Fist) stance.

Dī: What's wrong?!

Asuka: Shit! I almost stepped in animal shit!

Everyone got a dumbfounded look on their face, except for Sanji whose face remained emotionless.

Han Lee: Ehh… gross…

Hitomi: Eww…

A little more than two hours passed by and Dī ordered everyone to stop.

Dee: Alright everyone. Twenty minute break. I don't need anyone going hungry out here.

Tarui: Good call.

Han Lee: What?! Hunger is only in your mind! Let us keep on going!

Tarui: Dī is Captain, no you Lee!

Han Lee: Hey! There is no need to yell!

His speech patterns are extremely similar to Rock Lee's, which annoys Tarui to no end.

Tarui: You've been yelling since–

A wall of glass suddenly appeared in front of her and Lee. Everyone looked at Sanji, who had his hand aimed at them, controlling the glass.

Dee: We're a team. There's no point in arguing.

Asuka: He's right. Arguing is a great way to break up a great team.

Hitomi: Please calm down, Lee-san.

Dī: Break time is over. You two had better straighten things out.

Sanji made the glass disperse into thin air.

Dī: Thank you, Sanji. Now let's–

Lee and Tarui screamed out in shock.

Hitomi: Lee-san!

Asuka: Sanji!

Dī: Tarui!

The three had randomly fallen through holes in the ground.

Tarui: Nii-san!

Dī: Nooo!

~End Theme


	13. Episode 13

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 13: Trapped**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

**Author's Note: Tarui, Han Lee, and Sanji have taken an unexpected fall! Who stole what?! Men in black cloaks?! WHAT THE F$%& IS GOING ON?! **

Dī: Tarui! Hitomi!

Hitomi (thinking): Byakugan!

She scanned the ground in search of the others.

Hitomi: Nothing… I-I can't see them!

Asuka: Captain! Hitomi-chan! We've got company!

They looked and a large pack of black, brown and white wolves stood before them.

Dī: Let's take care of them, then look for the rest of our team!

Asuka & Hitomi: Yes, sir!

~Outskirts of the Land of Wind

Kiyoko, the Nanabi (Seven-Tails) Jinchūriki of the Takigakure (Waterfall Village) and Daisuke, the Sanbi (Three-Tails) Jinchūriki of the Kirigakure, were walking through a small sand trail that led to a forest. Kiyoko has medium length light brown hair, light blue eyes and fair skin. She's average height and is wearing a long-sleeve blue shirt that she has slanted to hang off of her right shoulder with fishnets underneath. She wears a matching blue skirt with slits on the sides, revealing her short fishnet leggings that stop at mid-thigh and white Shinobi Sandals. She wore her Takigakure headband as a choker as PTS Hinata did.

Daisuke is a man in his early thirties with good muscular posterity and is tall with short, black, spiky hair and black eyes. He wore a light grey haori that stopped at mid-thigh and wore no undershirt, revealing his crescent moon shaped scar in the center of his pectorals. He wears a bulky, white rope belt (similar to the bulky, purple rope belt Sasuke wore in Shippuden) with the bow in front, covering his abdominals. He wears fitting, dark trousers with white laces, one on each thigh and one on each shin, and the regular black Shinobi Sandals of the Kirigakure.

Kiyoko: *stretches* Ah! It feels good to get outside once in a while.

Daisuke: Yeah. Being under constant surveillance by the Allied Shinobi Forces can be a real pain. But I understand why they keep a close eye on us.

Kiyoko: I never understood why they watch us Jinchūriki so closely. We can handle ourselves.

Daisuke: You may think so, but then I was no higher than three feet, an organization known as the Akatsuki began to collect and kill the Jinchūriki and use their Bijū power to summon the Jūbi. The main reason of the Fourth Shinobi World War was to protect the remaining Jinchūriki, Bee-sama and Naruto-sama.

Kiyoko: Wow. So the Akatsuki captured all of the other Jinchūriki? They never would've captured Chōmei if I was there!

Daisuke: It's hard to say. The only Jinchūriki to be captured and survive was Godaime Kazekage-sama.

Kiyoko: Gaara-sama was captured? How?

Daisuke: I don't know the full details, but we should be heading back now. It's almost two o' clock.

Kiyoko: Yeah. The sun shifted over a lot. Let's get go…ing…

As they turned around to head back to the Sunagakure, two men, both in long, dark cloaks with red cloud designs on it, a red interior, and chin-high collars , were standing behind them. One of the men had a headband with three lower case "Z's" across it and a single horizontal line going through it. The other man had an Amegakure headband with the same horizontal line going through it.

Kiyoko (to Daisuke): Who are these guys?

Daisuke: Long, black cloaks, red clouds, crossed out forehead protectors… There's no doubt. These guys are with the Akatsuki.

Kiyoko: Wait, what? The Akatsuki?!

Daisuke: Yeah. I don't understand how though. The Akatsuki has been gone since the Fourth Great Ninja War.

?: Volterra, the two _are_ Jinchūriki. If you get careless, they will kill you.

Volterra: I'm not easy to kill. You, of all people, should know that, Pazuzū.

Volterra is young, only 18 years old and has spiky, dark brown hair and bangs that cover a good portion of his headband. He has yellowish-orange eyes and his right canine tooth comes slightly over his bottom lip. He smaller, only 5'4 and he has fair skin. He wore black nail polish on his fingers and toes. Pazuzū is in his early thirties has two different colored eyes and pale skin. His left eye is green, his natural eye color, but his right eye is silver with a ten-point star as a pupil. He's taller, nearly 5'9 and he has medium length straight, grey hair that touches the back on his neck. He's got his bangs parted to reveal his village insignia. He wears dark purple finger and toenail polish.

Pazuzū: You Yumegakure (Dream Village) Shinobi are all the same, just different ages.

Daisuke: So, it seems that the Akatsuki's goal is the same. Targeting the Jinchūriki.

Pazuzū: Hmm. You're rather smart, Three-Tails. Figuring out who we are and our motive. It'll be an honor to capture you.

Daisuke: Kiyoko-chan! Get ready!

Pazuzū: Volterra, you handle the Seven-Tails. I want to handle this one.

Volterra: Whatever you say. You're the senior here.

Pazuzū: Just make it fast.

Volterra: Right.

~Abandoned Lightning Forest

Han Lee and Tarui got up at the same time.

Tarui: Is everyone okay?

Han Lee: Yeah. I am okay.

Tarui: Didn't Sanji fall with us?

Han Lee: He did, but he is not here. We must find him!

Tarui: Yeah. Can't just leave him down here.

Han Lee: Where is "here"? Where are we?

Tarui: I don't know, but the climate is different down here... wherever we are.

Han Lee: It is humid, like it has just rained and the sun is out. It is bright here, but I do not see a sun.

Tarui: Let's just go find Sanji and maybe he can get us out of here.

As they walked through the humid rain forest, they started noticing spider webs in the trees and on the bushes.

Tarui: Lee-san, be careful.

Han Lee: Okay. It is starting to get really hot now– Tarui…

Tarui (looking back at him): Hm?

Han Lee: Please, follow my instructions. Walk towards me and do not make any noise.

Tarui: Why?

She looked ahead of her and three massive, black spiders were climbing down their spider webs. She screamed and ran the opposite direction of the spiders. The spiders hissed and screeched and Lee ran off with her. The spiders began chasing them.

Han Lee: We could have simply walked away from them if you did not scream!

Tarui: Too late now! Just run!

~Kumogakure's Sensory Chamber

Cloud Ninja: Lord Raikage! Word from the Konohagakure!

Darui: What is it?

Cloud Ninja: Rokudaime (Sixth) Hokage's body has gone missing!

He stood up from his seat.

Darui: What?!

Cloud Ninja: Someone has grave robbed Naruto-sama's body!

Darui: Shī! Connect me to Ino Yamanaka!

Shī: On it!

He put on his mind-speech helmet and connected to Ino's mind.

Shī: You're connected!

Darui went over to Shī and he placed his open palm on Darui's head.

Darui (mind): Ino Yamanaka!

Ino (mind): Hm? Darui-sama! Did you hear?! Naruto's body–

Darui: It's missing... I know. How long ago was it stolen?

Ino: Anywhere between 20 to 45 minutes ago. Our ANBU that we normally have guarding the burial grounds were slaughtered! We've already sent search parties all over the Land of Fire.

Darui: How are the Jinchūriki doing?

Ino: Our Jinchūriki here are fine, but…

Darui: What happened?

Ino: Temari of the Sunagakure told us that Daisuke and Kiyoko went for a walk and they haven't heard back from them or the ANBU Black Ops that were spying on them.

Darui: We shouldn't get ahead of ourselves and make assumptions. Hopefully, they'll be back within the hour.

Ino: You're right, Darui-sama. We'll keep searching for his body.

Darui: Right. (disconnects from Ino) I wonder who the hell would grave rob Naruto's body and what for.

Kamui: Dad! I can sense a large amount of troops approaching from the East!

Shī: I can sense them too!

Darui: Shit! Our Intel was off. They're here a day early!

Shī: They're advancing rapidly!

Darui: Tell Dī and his squad to abort the mission and head back now!

Shī: Right!

Dee, Asuka and Hitomi were killing the large pack of wolves one by one. But they seemed to never stop coming. The three were back to back in a circle as the wolves surrounded them. Shī connected his mind to Dee, Asuka and Hitomi.

Shī: Dī! Where are Tarui, Lee and Sanji? I don't sense their chakra.

Dī: They fell through a trap in the ground. Hitomi used her Byakugan to try to find them, but she couldn't locate them.

Shī: You've gotta find them! Hakai Guntai troops are in the Land of Lightning!

Dī: Damn! They're here already?! Our Intel was off!

Shī: Find them and get back here on the double! Darui's orders!

Dī: Yes, sir! You heard him, girls. We gotta find them.

Asuka: But the wolves just keep coming!

Hitomi: We have to finish them off so we can find the others.

Dī: Agreed! Let's finish them!

~Outskirts of the Land of Wind

Volterra had Daisuke bond by a tight, purple rope when in reality, Volterra was using Inton (Yin Release) and Daisuke was paralyzed, making him think and see a purple rope around him and thinking he was tied up. Pazuzū had Kiyoko's hands on top of one another and a Chakra Disruption Rod running through them, sticking her to a tree. Both Jinchūriki were badly beaten and covered in their own blood.

Volterra: Well. That took way longer than expected.

Pazuzū: They're Jinchūriki, Volterra. You shouldn't have expected a short battle.

Volterra: They really didn't want to quit. We even ended up beating half of this nice forest to hell in the process.

Pazuzū: It was idiotic of you to think it was going to be easy to capture these two.

Kiyoko started moving around on the tree, trying to free herself.

Kiyoko: I…

Pazuzū and Volterra: Hm?

Kiyoko: I… I won't… le-let you… take us…

Volterra walked over to her with a grin on his face.

Volterra: Silly Seven-Tails. I admire your fighting spirit, nonetheless. Now do me a favor and… shut up!

He punched her in her stomach and she coughed up blood onto the sleeve of his cloak. Her eyes got weary and she began to lose consciousness.

Pazuzū: Well, I believed we've overstayed our welcome in Allied Shinobi Forces territory. Let's get back to the hideout.

Volterra: Yeah. This place gives me the chills. It's too… peaceful.

Pazuzū did five hand seals and ended with the "Ram" hand seal.

Pazuzū: Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Densetsu no Tori! (Summoning Jutsu: Legendary Bird(s))

He touched the ground with his open palm and a giant bird that he refers to as a "Legendary Bird" appeared in a giant cloud of grey smoke. This particular bird looked more like an Eagle. Its head was blue, the feather on its neck were red and from the shoulders down, its feathers were green with orange talons. The two jumped to the bird Pazuzū jumped up and landed in the "driver's seat" while Volterra landed on the birds back and lied down. He locked his fingers behind his head and crossed his legs at the ankles to get comfortable. The bird flapped its powerful wings and began lifting off. It picked up Daisuke in one talon and with the other talon, pulled Kiyoko from the Rod in her hands. Her hands slid off of the Chakra Disruption Rod, leaving her blood behind and the bird flapped its wings again. It began soring through the air with the Jinchūriki in each one of its sharp talons.

~Somewhere underneath the Abandoned Lightning Forest

The two were still running from the three giant spiders. Lee and Tarui were jumping through the trees and trying to evasively psyche out the spiders.

Han Lee: We cannot keep running!

Tarui: But… they're spiders! Normal spiders creep me out! And do you see the size of the ones behind us?!

Han Lee: There is no time to keep running!

He jumped into a slide and turned around. He got in the same stance as his father; his legs were spread, creating an approximate two foot gap in between his feet. He had his left leg slightly behind his right and his left arm was balled into a fist and hidden behind his back. His right arm was out in front of him, bent at the elbow, and the palm of his hand was facing him as if he would be taunting his opponent. As the spiders approached him, Tarui stopped running and looked back at him.

Tarui: Lee! What are you doing?!

Han Lee: I will settle this here!

Han Lee then tucked his elbows to his hips and his skin turned red from the increased blood flow.

Han Lee: Tomon, kai! (4th Gate – The Gate of Pain, Release)

After opening the 4th Gate, he then dashed head on with the spiders, but he moved so fast that the spiders lost sight of him. Then suddenly, the middle spider was sent flying into the air. Then the left and then the right spider. Tarui saw Lee for a very brief moment. He had right hand placed on the ground and his left leg was in the air (similar to Rock Lee kicking Gaara in the chin during the Chūnin Exams).

Tarui (thinking): Is that really Lee?

As all three spiders were in the air, Lee began beating all three of them around like a pinball game. And, seemingly at the same time, he punched all three spiders in the abdomen, sending them crashing down to earth. Lee landed in front of Tarui with his left hand on the ground and his left knee on the ground. He stood up and his skin was normal color again.

Tarui: Lee-san… that was–

She was cut off when two more giant spiders jumped out of the tree towards them. Lee got back in his stance and Tarui finally got in hers. A wall of glass appeared in front of them and the spiders, causing them the run face first into, breaking their necks. Tarui looked behind herself and saw Sanji aiming his hand to the glass. Lee looked back and saw him as well.

Han Lee: Thank you very much, Sanji-san!

Tarui (thinking): I can't just sit back and let the guys defend me like I'm a useless damsel in distress!

Another giant spider with brown fur came down from the trees. Tarui had her hands down at her sides. She squeezed them tightly into fists and activated her Raiton no Yoroi.

Tarui: Today, I'll face my fear!

She darted at untraceable speeds and smashed through the glass wall, shocking Sanji and causing him to flinch. With shards of glass everywhere, she delivered a lightning enhanced Erubō Boruto (Elbow Bolt) to the spiders' abdomen, sending it flying back. She dashed after it and with her incredible speed; she managed to get behind the spider and deliver Raigyaku Suihei (Lateral Bolt of Pain) to the spiders' ribcage with her left hand, sending it flying back the direction it came. Once again, she used her speed while clad in her Raiton no Yoroi to get in front of the spider.

Han Lee (thinking): Wow! Such speed and power!

Sanji stood there with a deadpanned face, as usual.

Tarui: This technique originated from my Godfather! RARIATTO! (Lariat)

She hit the spider square in the chest with a powerful lightning Lariat that split the spider in half horizontally. The two halves spider was sent spinning and crashing against the ground, crushing trees as it tumbled. She deactivated her Raiton no Yoroi while sliding back to her team.

Han Lee: Nice job, Tarui-chan!

He gave her a thumbs up, wink and a smile that sparkled.

Tarui: I couldn't just sit back and let you two defend me. I'm not some useless Kunoichi.

Han Lee: That you are not! And you have managed to conquer your fear!

Sanji created 3 glass platforms, put one at his feet and put the other two at the others feet.

Han Lee: Excellent! We can get out of here!

Tarui: Good thinking, Sanji.

Sanji nodded and stepped onto his glass platform. The other two did the same and Sanji began guiding the glass platforms through the air. He saw the holes in the ground where they fell through and flew to it.

Dee and the girls were finishing off the last of the wolves. Asuka had just killed two with her lava and Dī sliced ones' head off.

Hitomi: Three life forms at our six!

Asuka turned around while doing hand seals.

Asuka: Yōton: Yōkai–

She stopped herself in mid hand seal and realized who was behind them.

Asuka: Captain! It's Tarui and the others!

Dī looked to see Tarui, Lee and Sanji.

Hitomi: Hakke Kushō! (Eight Trigrams Air Palm)

She hit a wolf square in the face with a powerful Air Palm, sending it back into other wolves. The group of wolves began whining and ran off into the forest.

Dī: Tarui! What happened to you guys?!

Tarui: We–

Dī: Never mind that now! The Hakai Guntai's troops are already in the Land of Lightning!

Tarui: What?!

Dī: Yeah So we're aborting the mission. Dad's orders.

Tarui: Alright. Let's go!

Han Lee: Right away!

They all dashed back the way they came.

~Kumogakure Sensory Chamber

Shī: I can sense all six of their chakras. They're all on the way back to the village.

Darui: Good. Everyone! Prepare for battle!

~End Theme


	14. Episode 14

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 14: Enemy Kage**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

**Author's Note: The introduction to the evil Sixth Mizukage and Fourth Tsuchikage is finally here! Dai no Hōki Akatsuki (Second Uprising Akatsuki) are on the move!**

~Kirigakure

In a concrete room, the Mizukage and Tsuchikage were on opposite ends of a long conference table. Both Kage had on their respective Kage hat and each had two bodyguards standing on either side of them. The Village Leader of the Amegakure was busy handling financial issues within his own village and could not attend the meeting.

Mizukage: Tsuchikage, how do you think the war is going since it began three years ago?

Tsuchikage: It has been going as planned up until the recent months. This is our first siege on the enemy village in months because of the Amegakure and their financial problems. I say we drop the Amegakure as an ally to the Hakai Guntai.

Mizukage: Hmm… While I do agree that the Amegakure has been slowing us down, I do not agree that we should "drop" them as allies.

Tsuchikage: Why not?!

Mizukage: Because they supply us with troops and war goods.

Tsuchikage: What the point of having more troops if we can't do a damn thing with them?! This village we've allied ourselves with is a huge pain in the ass!

Mizukage: That may be your opinion, but if they are supplying us with what we need, then they will remain our allies.

Tsuchikage slammed his fists on the table beneath him, crushing it.

Tsuchikage: No one has made you the leader of this army! The last time I checked, we led this army together, you swine!

The Mizukage's bodyguards, Goro and Natsō, jumped onto the table and crouched down, defending their Kage. The Tsuchikage's bodyguards also got in their stances and prepared to fight. Everyone was quiet and waiting for someone to make a move.

Mizukage: Goro, Natsō, stand down.

They looked at the Mizukage and nodded. The Tsuchikage's bodyguards lowered their stances as well.

Mizukage: Tsuchikage, is you value that pathetic life you live, I urge you to never raise your fists to me again. Am I understood?

Tsuchikage: You minuscule threats mean nothing to me! Do not underestimate the power of the Tsuchikage! Kazuhiro, Tetsu, we're leaving.

Just then, a Kirigakure Shinobi came into the room taking large breaths.

Kiri Ninja: Lord Mizukage! Your guest has arrived!

Tsuchikage: Guest? What guest?

Mizukage (cocky attitude): Please. Stick around and meet our guest. Satsoru, bring in our guest.

Satsoru: Yes, sir.

He darted off once again. The Tsuchikage made his way back to his chair and unhappily plopped into it.

Tsuchikage: This had better be good, Mizukage.

Mizukage: Oh, it is my rowdy young friend. We are about to gain a huge advantage over the Allied Shinobi Forces.

Just then, Satsoru guided in a woman with two bodyguards, all three guests were wearing black porcelain masks with their village insignia in white on the center of the forehead. For the woman, instead of the village insignia, she had the kanji for the word "Kage" on her mask.

Mizukage: It's finally nice to meet you, Lady Dākukage.

Dākukage: My name will remain hidden to you. But I will tell you the reason I have agreed to meet with you today. This war between the Major Nations has gone on for far too long and is affecting us smaller nations. Daichi Terumī (the Mizukage) has told me that you two are trying to stop the Sunagakure, Kumogakure and Konohagakure from taking over. Is this true?

Tsuchikage: Yes. Ever since they started this war, things have been getting worse worldwide and we've been taking that into considering.

Mizukage: We ask that you supply us with troops and aid war goods to us to help stop the tyranny of the other villages.

Dākukage: As a young girl growing up in the Naitogakure (Village Hidden Among the Night or Village Hidden in the Dark), I had always dreamed of protecting my village and everyone inside. As I became Dākukage, everything seemed fine. No conflict. No war. No bloodshed. I will do whatever it takes to get the world back to what it used to be. I, Dākukage of the Naitogakure, accept your invitation to bring world peace.

Mizukage: Excellent. Tsuchikage-sama, would you mind closing the door? We have a lot of things to discuss with our new ally.

~Kumogakure Training Field

Kakashi: Again. Keep your focus on the chakra into your dominant hand.

Seiji nodded and did the "Ox", "Hare" and "Monkey" hand seal. The Raikiri manifested in his right hand. Just as he went to lift his hand to strike the tree in front of him, he lost his concentration and the Raikiri broke.

Seiji (thinking): Shit! This jutsu weighs a ton…

Kakashi: I know that the Raikiri is exhausting when you first begin using it.

A Cloud Ninja came running onto the Training Field with urgent news.

Kumo Ninja: Kakashi-sama! We've got reports that the Hakai Guntai are in the Land of Lightning! Darui-sama wants every available ninja on the frontlines immediately!

Seiji and Kakashi looked at each other and nodded.

~Sunagakure, Kazekage Mansion

Temari rushed into Gaara's office.

Temari: Nii-san!

Gaara: What's wrong?

Temari: Daisuke and Kiyoko have gone missing!

Gaara (standing from his chair): What?! Where are the ANBU we sent to watch them?

Temari: They were found dead! We also found this!

She showed his the Chakra Disruption Rod that Volterra left in the tree.

Temari: It was covered in blood. We found it in the forest of the Outskirts of the Land of Wind. It looked like a huge battle had taken place there!

Gaara: Do we know whose blood this is?

Temari: The medics are running DNA tests as we speak.

Gaara: Hm… Alert the other nations. Organize search teams and send them out to find Daisuke and Kiyoko.

Temari: Right away!

She left the room and closed the door behind herself.

Gaara (thinking): I hope they turn up soon…

~Near the Land of Fire Border

Two women with Akatsuki cloaks on were finishing the capture of Kai, the One-Tailed Jinchūriki. An iron ball linked chain mace was wrapped around Kai's torso, squeezing his arms tightly to his body. He was beginning to fall unconscious because the woman restraining him when send her Raiton through her mace every time he would move. The woman restraining him has medium length black hair with blue streaks all around her head and keeps her hair in a bun. She had bangs that came down and framed either side of her face and one back was slightly shorter than the other. She had dark yellow eyes and a silver stud piercing on either side of her top lip. She was a mere 5'2, but she was a full grown adult. She was fair skinned, wore dark blue nail polish on her fingers and toes and her breasts were larger than the average females'. She wore a black forehead protector with the Kumogakure insignia crossed out on it.

He partner standing next to her has short black hair with red streaks in her bangs and her bangs came down to cover a good portion of her left eye. She has dark red eyes, stands at 5'4 and had both earlobes pierced along with a silver tongue piercing. She wears her crossed out Iwagakure forehead protector around her neck and wears black finger and toenail polish.

?: Kūkyo-chan, do you have a good grip on him.

Kūkyo: Yes. He isn't going anywhere.

?: Are there any more Jinchūriki in this area?

Kūkyo: Yes, but we'll need everyone's help to infiltrate the Konohagakure. The previous Akatsuki had a total of seven people invade the village at once and they still were unsuccessful.

?: Alright then. Let us get back to the others.

Kūkyo: Lets.

The two began leaving the Land of Fire and Kūkyo was dragging Kai across the ground.

~ Mount Myoboku

Shima: Now that you are accustom to our environment, we can merge with you.

Yugito: Merge?

Fukasaku: Wait Ma. Remember with Naruto-boy? We can't merge because of the fox.

Shima: Ah! That's right. You'll have to do what your father did.

Yugito: What'd he do?

Fukasaku: He had to make Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) and store Sage chakra into them so he could use it later.

Yugito: So where do I set up the clones to use for Sage Mode?

Shima: This way dear.

Fukasaku and Shima led her back to the toad oil waterfall that Naruto had set his clones. She climbed up to it and sat Indian style. She did the clone hand seal and created two clones on either side of her. She then closed her eyes and put her fists together to meditate.

Shima: Pa! Look!

Yugito and her clones' eyelids began to turn a light red color. When she opened her eyes, they were toad eyes and they were light red. Her clones remained in their spot, meditating.

Fukasaku: You did it, Yugito-girl!

Yugito: It wasn't easy but I'm finally a Sage! Ha ha!

Shima: Great going, Yugito!

Yugito: Pa, Grandma Shima, come with me to the battlefield. We need to get to the Land of Lightning!

Shima: But we have no direct routes! We'd have to get there by foot.

Fukasaku: I've got a better idea! Hiro-boy!

Just then, the ground began rumbling with five second intervals.

Yugito: We're gonna ride a giant toad?!

Fukasaku: That's right!

Gamahiro of the Gama Trio landed before them.

Gamahiro: You call?

Shima: We need your help, Hiro. We're going to need a ride to the Land of Lightning. Would you mind being our escort?

Gamahiro: Of course not. Everyone, climb on board.

Fukasaku: Oh! I have to get something first!

Shima: Hurry back, Pa!

Yugito (thinking): I'm ready to get to the battlefield and put an end to this war! Uh huh!

~End Theme

**Author's Note: Yugito has become an official Toad Sage and is on her way to the Land of Lightning Battlefront! This concludes the first season of Yugito Akkipuden! Season is coming soon!**


	15. Episode 15

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 15: Battlefield!**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

**Author's Note: The battle to defend the Ku****mogakure begins now! Mysterious people invade the Sunagakure! Seiji's terrible background is revealed!**

Darui has ordered every available ninja to the frontlines.

Omoi: Darui-sama! Are we going to attack first or are we going to let them make the first move?

Darui: The first three waves of our troops will be offensive. All remaining troops are defensive. Samui-san, if you can, bring Dī and Han Lee to the frontlines.

Samui: Yes, sir.

She hurried off to inform Dee and Han Lee.

Hayate: Seiji-kun.

Seiji: What's up?

Hayate: Asuka-chan made it back.

Seiji: Ha. So you guessed it huh? You were always pretty smart.

Hayate: She's a really pretty girl and she's got a good attitude. Hmm.

Seiji: She's perfect for me. We've known each other for some time now and we've been really getting to know each other. Sadly enough, this damn war has kept us apart for months on end. It was just dumb luck that we got put on Utada's battalion together.

Hayate: I'll tell you what, no matter what happens out here, I'll put you first. Just so you can get back to her.

Seiji: And I'll risk my life for yours. Yugito a waiting for you back home.

Hayate nodded to him.

Seiji: Speaking of Yugito, I wonder what she's doing right now.

~Yugito, Shima, Fukasaku and Gamahiro

Fukasaku had given Yugito a red, high-collared cloak with black flame-like motifs on the edges. She also had a scroll on her back similar to the one Naruto had when he fought against the Pein Rikudō and wore it in the same fashion as Naruto.

Gamahiro: Hold on!

Gamahiro had to make a huge jump over a cliff. Everyone got a good grip and held on as he leaped into the air. The powerful jump winded Yugito.

Yugito (thinking): Holy shit!

~Kumogakure Battlefield

Darui: First wave! Prepare to charge!

Shī came up behind Darui with terrible news.

Shī: Darui-sama!

Darui: What's wrong, Shī-san?

Shī: Yondaime Raikage's body has gone missing! We've been grave robbed!

Darui: What?! No! Kakashi Hatake! You are second-in-command! Lead the troops until I get back!

Kakashi: Yes, sir!

Darui ran off with Shī back to the village.

Kakashi: You heard him! First wave! Charge!

Everyone wailed out their battle cry and dashed head first at the enemy.

~Sunagakure

Gaara was standing on the roof of the Kazekage Mansion, the highest area in the Sunagakure. The wind was lightly blowing and sand was being gently carried through the air. Yoshi, the Gobi (Five-Tails) of the Iwagakure, walked up the stairs and approached him. Gaara simply had his hands at his sides and the wind was lightly blowing his clothing while he watched over the village.

Yoshi: Kazekage-sama.

Gaara: What is it, Yoshi-san?

Yoshi: Is it true?

Gaara: Hm?

Yoshi: Are the other Jinchūriki really going missing? Daisuke and Kiyoko haven't returned yet and the Konohagakure hasn't heard back from Kai yet.

Gaara: Yes… They are going missing.

Yoshi: Wait, isn't Kai… your…

Gaara: My first born son… Yes. He is.

Yoshi: What do you think has happened to them?

Gaara was silent. After a few long moments of awkward silence, Yoshi looked down and turned around to leave.

Gaara: It's happening again.

Yoshi (turning around): What? What's happening, sir?

Gaara: When I… was a teenager… an extremely dangerous criminal organization known as the Akatsuki were collecting all nine Jinchūriki for their own purposes. Back then, I too was a Jinchūriki. A man in a black cloak attack this village and I was the only one who could stop him. He used Bakuton (Explosion Style) in the form of explosive clay. He tried to drop a massive explosive on the village and I shielded it with a large amount of sand. Since I exhausted myself and my chakra was near zero, he took that opportunity to capture me. I'm not sure where he took me, but I died when they extracted the One-Tails from me. Lady Chiyo and my friend, Naruto Uzumaki revived me, but it cost Lady Chiyo her life.

Yoshi: The late Sixth Hokage helped save your life?

Gaara: Yes. He helped bring me back to life.

Cutting off their entire conversation, an explosion happened in the distance.

Gaara: They're here.

Gaara made a sand platform and instantly took off in the direction of the explosion. Yoshi jumped over the guardrail on the roof of the Kazekage Mansion and ran along the roof tops. On the way, they ran into Temari and a group of Allied Jōnin, who heard the explosion as well.

Temari: You heard it too?

Gaara: Yes. I have a bad feeling of what's awaiting us.

As they arrived on the scene of the explosion, everyone came to an abrupt stop and was shocked at what they were seeing. Temari and Gaara couldn't believe their eyes.

Temari: No… No way…

Four people in long, black cloaks with red clouds decorated on them were standing before them. All of them were wearing a conical straw hat with tassels handing down over their faces.

Gaara (to Temari): My guess is that they are here for Isashi (Four-Tails Jinchūriki) and Yoshi. Luckily, Isashi is currently being escorted to the Kumogakure. Temari…

Temari: What is it?

Gaara: You and your small group, evacuate the village. Yoshi and I along with any reinforcements we have will stop them.

Temari: I have to stay here and help you–

Gaara (to Temari): Stop arguing! As your Kazekage, I am ordering you to evacuate the village.

Temari: Urgh… Yes… Yes, sir.

She jumped away and a small squad trailed behind her. She looked back at Gaara as she was jumping away.

Temari (thinking): I sure hope you know what you're doing, Gaara.

Yoshi: Are you sure you want me to help you, Gaara-sama?

Gaara: Stay on your guard, Yoshi. The Akatsuki are notoriously known for their power.

~Battlefield of the Kumogakure

Kakashi has moved himself to the third wave so that he can still give accurate orders to his men. Men were dying constantly left and right. Kakashi thought now was the perfect time.

Kakashi: Now! Second wave, charge!

Hayate: That's us, Seiji-kun!

Seiji: So let's go!

Everyone charged the enemy while roaring out their war cry.

Hayate: Hee-yah!

He punched an enemy troop in the face with a Gurando Kasaiken. Seiji picked up a sword from a fallen enemy and began using it.

Sand Ninja: Watch your ass!

Leaf Ninja: He killed my brother! Bastard!

Hayate (thinking): I haven't experienced battle in so long… this isn't how I remember it… This… is worse… if that's even possible…

Dī: Hey there, ladies!

Hayate and Seiji: Dee-san!

Choji: Chō Baika no Jutsu! (Super Expansion Jutsu)

He expanded into a giant. A group of Iwagakure Shinobi got together and began doing the same hand seals. They all put both hands on the ground.

Group of Enemies: Doton: Chō Gōremu no Jutsu! (Earth Style: Super Earth Golem Jutsu)

Chōsen: Brother!

Kenta: Right!

Together: Chō Baika no Jutsu!

The two expanded into an enormous giant like their father and began battling the giant earth golems. A giant shadow casted over the battlefield. Hayate looked up and something was blocking out the sun.

Hayate: MOVE!

Gamahiro: INCOMING!

He landed in the center of the battlefield and instantly drew his two swords.

Yugito: Hey guys!

Hayate and Seiji: Yugito-chan!

She jumped down from Gamahiro's heads and landed next to her squad mates.

Seiji: What are you doing here and what happened to you eyes?

Yugito: I'm a Toad Sage now!

Hayate: Like your Dad?!

Yugito: Yeah!

Seiji: Sakura-sama gave you permission to join the battlefield?!

Yugito: Well… errm… Not… quite…

Seiji: Ha ha! You snuck away! Nice– urghh!

Hayate and Yugito: Seiji-kun!

Seiji was hit in his stomach by a Fūma Shuriken. Yugito and Hayate knelt down to him.

Seiji: I *coughs up blood* I need help guys. Please.

Hayate: Shit! Seiji! You're okay, buddy. Y-You're fine. You're alright!

Yugito was frozen in shock.

Hayate: I-I'm going to pull it out okay? I have to take it out.

Seiji nodded quickly.

Gamahiro: Hurry up! I'll cover you!

Hayate: Breathe, Seiji. Ready? Three, two, one!

Seiji: Urrgghh!

He yanked it out of his stomach and a trail of blood followed the blade. Hayate got Seiji to his feet and put one arm around his neck to carry him. He jumped to the defensive front for help. Yugito looked at the ground where Seiji use to be and a pool of his blood was left behind.

Yugito (screaming out): Hrrrr! Rrrraaaahhhh!

Shima and Fukasaku: Yugito!

He skinned turn to a dark red and black cloak of Kyuubi chakra. She sprouted 3 tails and got down on all fours. She was completely in her Version 2 state. Hayate got close to the defensive frontier and looked back at Yugito.

Hayate: Oh no! The fox!

Asuka: Seiji-kun!

Asuka ran over to Hayate and helped him with Seiji.

Hayate: Asuka-chan, keep pressure on the wound and get him to the Infirmary!

She put her hand on his stomach and blood began rushing down her hands and through her fingers. Hayate turned around and began to run off.

Asuka: Wait! Hey! Where are you going?

Hayate: To stop Yugito!

Shima: Kuchiyose: Gamakichi!

She slapped her hand on the ground and Gamakichi, now the size of a fully grown Gamabunta, appeared in a giant cloud of grey smoke.

Gamakichi: Yes, ma'am?

Gamahiro: Kichi! Help me restrain Yugito!

Gamakichi: What's wrong with her, and why do you need my help? You're 10 times her size.

He looked and saw that she was in her Version 2 state.

Gamakichi: Oh… That damn fox… Alright! Let's do this, Hiro!

In the Infirmary, Asuka got Seiji inside and on a gurney. A medic was working on stopping the bleeding before Seiji died from blood lose. Asuka was standing on Seiji's left side and holding his hand firmly.

Asuka: Please, please hold on, Seiji-kun.

Darui entered the Infirmary with Samui and Omoi.

Omoi: Darui-sama, we have to get out there and find Yondaime Raikage-sama's corpse!

Darui: We're in the middle of a battle, Omoi. We have to put that aside for now and take care of the initiative first.

Darui stopped and looked at Seiji, who was still bleeding vigorously.

Medic: I can use a hand here!

Samui quickly went to his aid and put pressure on Seiji's wound.

Darui: Can we save this young one?

Medic: Not unless we can stop the bleeding. And even then, he needs a Blood Transfusion.

Darui began looking hard at Seiji and he began looking more and more familiar.

Seiji was playing kickball with a small group of kicks and without looking, he accidently ran into Darui's leg. Darui was walking with Karui and Shī and all three Jōnin looked down at little Seiji.

Seiji (soft voice): Oh! Uh, sorry mister.

Darui: It's okay, little man. Just watch where you're going, okay?

Seiji nodded and Darui rubbed the top of his head. Seiji smiled and went back to playing with his friends.

Karui: Cute kid. He reminds me of you at that age, Darui.

Shī: And he's apologetic like you.

Darui (scratching his head): Ha. Yeah.

Then he began remembering what happened to him…

Seiji's Mom: Seiji! Run, sweetie! Leave the village and don't look back!

Seiji's Dad: Go son! Please, we don't want you to be hurt!

Seiji: But daddy…

A small group of Hidden Cloud Chūnin and Jōnin were gathered outside of their house.

Cloud Chūnin: Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Ball Jutsu)

They set Seiji's house ablaze. A support beam from the roof collapsed and fell onto his mother, breaking her back. His father immediately ran to her aid and tried to help her.

Seiji's Dad: LEAVE!

Seiji darted through the back door of his house and escaped the village. He looked back for a second and his house was collapsing in on itself from the Katon jutsu. He looked away and ran off into the night.

Darui (thinking): That kid… was you… 8 years ago…

Medic: Lord Fifth, are you alright?

Darui: You said he needed a Blood Transfusion?

Medic: Uh, yes, sir.

Darui: I'll be his donor.

Samui: But, Darui-sama! You need to get back to the battlefield!

Darui: Don't argue with me, Samui. I owe him. We all owe him. Now is the time I pay him back for all that he has lost. Omoi, tell them I'll be a bit longer. I have a debt to pay.

~End Theme


	16. Episode 16

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 16: Not Forgotten**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

**Author's Note: Yugito has entered Version Two Kyuubi State! What is Hayate going to do to stop her?! Gaara and Yoshi engage the enemy! **

~Sunagakure

The wind is blowing mildly and sand is flowing lightly in the air. Gaara, Yoshi and a small platoon of about 16 troops behind them, ready to strike the enemy down.

Gaara: Why are you invading this village?

A woman with long, ankle-length, auburn hair pointed at Yoshi. Gaara narrowed his eyes and was angered that they were after the Jinchūriki again, just as he had thought. Just then, the shortest of the group was levitating and pointed at Gaara.

Gaara (thinking): Ugh! They're after me again? I will not let them capture me this time!

Yoshi: I will not let you take the Godaime Kazekage!

? (taller male): You won't have any control over it.

Yoshi slightly flinched back at the sound of his words.

?: Aijō.

Aijō: As you wish.

She did the "Ox", "Snake" and ended the hand seals with the "Tiger" seal and held it. As she held it, the ground began rumbling.

Gaara: Move!

Yoshi jumped back and dodged and large dark grey, almost black, spike that protruded from the ground rather quickly. Gaara quickly created a sand platform and jumped onto it. While Gaara and Yoshi dodged the spikes, the reinforcements around them weren't so fortunate. Every single troop around them was impaled from the ground all the way through their head.

?: Ningendō, be ready to assist Aijō with Jigokudō. Gakidō will assist me with the Gobi.

All Akatsuki members removed their conical hats and revealed their faces. Who they were shocked both Yoshi and Gaara.

Yoshi: S-Sandaime Tsuchikage-sama?

Gaara: Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumī… But how?

Ningendō (Human Path or Mei Terumī): Whenever you're ready, Tendō.

Gaara (thinking): And that Tendō… He fits the description of Sasuke Uchiha's brother, Itachi. All of them except for that Aijō girl have a Sharingan and Rinnegan, but something isn't right about the Rinnegan…

~Land of Lightning Battlefield

Gamakichi slapped his hand against the ground, trying to catch Yugito. She ran up Gamakichi's arm and head butted him in the face. He slid across the hard ground on his back until Gamahiro caught him.

Gamahiro: Are you alright?

Gamakichi: Urgh… Yeah. She's too fast.

Yugito stood on all fours in front of them. She sprouted a fourth tail and then a fifth.

Gamakichi: This isn't good, Hiro. She's sprouting more tails. That means the fox is trying harder and harder to escape.

Yugito: Urrrggghhhh!

Gamahiro: Ow! Hey!

Hayate: Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku! (Great Fire Annihilation)

Hayate had jumped from the ground, pushed off of Gamahiro's head, did the "Horse" hand seal and unleashed a powerful Fire Style Ninjutsu on Yugito. He landed on the ground in front of the toads.

Gamakichi: Nice shot, kid!

Hayate: Thank you. If you two don't mind, I'd like to do this on my own.

Gamahiro: What? Are you sure about that?

Hayate: Yugito-chan means a lot to me. I have to stop her or die trying. Hmm.

Gamakichi: Alright… We'll cover your back and make sure she doesn't go towards the village.

Gamahiro (quickly): Hey, look out!

Hayate turned towards Yugito. Through the fire, Yugito dashed at him and threw a Kyuubi chakra punch at him. He made an "X" with his arms and blocked the monstrous blow. The force from the strike was great enough to make him slide back several meters.

Hayate (thinking): Dammit! She's fast! And if I didn't have my Chakra Enhanced Strength, that punch would've killed me! Thanks Mom…

He and Yugito then dashes at each other. She threw a Kyuubi chakra kick and hit Hayate directly in the chest. His body disappeared and a block of wood took his place. He appeared above her with fire covering his leg from the bottom of his foot to his knee.

Hayate: Bāningu Ashi Doroppu! (Katon: Burning Leg Drop)

He had combined his Katon with his Chakra Enhanced strength and slammed his right leg onto Yugito's back. The force from his kick sent rocks and dust into the air, so much debris that Gamakichi and Gamahiro had to cover their eyes.

Gamahiro: Holy–!

Hayate (thinking): I'm sorry… Yugito…

Once the dust cleared, Hayate looked down to see that Yugito had dodged his attack. He frantically looked around and felt a huge hand grab him. Yugito had appeared behind him and grabbed him with a Kyuubi hand.

Hayate (thinking): Shit! I… I can't move!

Yugito: Urrrrgggghhhh!

Hayate: Yugito-chan! I know you can hear me! Please snap out of it! You can't let the fox control you! You're stronger than that! You've gotta stop!

Deep in her mind, she began thinking of the past.

Hayate: Here's your cotton candy, Yugito-chan.

Yugito: Red? Why red, Hayate-kun?

Hayate (nervously scratching his head): It's the color of your hair. I saw it and thought of you. Ha ha.

Yugito: Aw

As she chewed the soft, sweet cotton candy, her face began to light up with enjoyment. She finally swallowed the small bite.

Yugito: Mmm! It's good! Thank you, Hayate-kun.

~Training Field, Two Years Ago

Yugito: Rasengan!

Hayate was coming at her with a Gurando Kasaiken (Grand Fire Fist). The collided and Yugito fell on her butt. Hayate walked over and helped him up.

Yugito (upset): Dammit! I need to get my Rasengan's power up so I can finally beat you in a clash.

Hayate: You're Naruto Uzumaki's daughter. You'll surpass me one day, I'm sure of it. Hmm.

Yugito: Hayate-kun, why do you always do that nasal-like grunt?

Hayate: Ah… It's a terrible habit of mine. I do it so much that it sometimes annoys others that hear it. But I can't help it.

Yugito: Oh… A bad habit… My bad habit is when I get nervous, I grab my elbow.

Hayate: You mean like right now?

Yugito: What?

She looked at her arms and her left hand was grabbing her right elbow. She quickly moved her arms and hid them behind her back.

Yugito: Ah! Geez!

Hayate: Ha ha ha! You're nervous! Hmm!

Yugito: Shut up! Wait… ha! You said "Hmm" again!

Hayate: Hmm?! No I didn't!

Yugito: Ha ha! You said it again!

Hayate: Ahh… dammit…

Yugito (thinking): All the good times we've had… I… haven't forgotten…

Yugito still had Hayate in her clutches and she roared in his face again.

?: Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan! (Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence)

Wood emerged from the ground and quickly surrounded Yugito. The wood began wrapping around her body and restricting her. She released Hayate and he fell to his back. He looked behind him and saw Kakashi Hatake holding the "Snake" hand seal.

Gamahiro: Kakashi, when did you acquire the First Hokage's Mokuton?

Kakashi: A long time ago. Before the Fourth Great Ninja War began, Lady Tsunade ordered that Yamato fused his cells with mine to ensure that her grandfather's Kekkei Genkai isn't lost forever. I've only learned how to use it effectively just recently. It's taken me 20 years to learn how to control the First Hokage's jutsu. I don't know how Yamato learned to use it so quickly.

Gamakichi: That was a smart move on Tsunade's part.

Kakashi: Yeah, it was.

He walked up to Yugito and looked at her.

Kakashi (to Hayate, without looking at him): You did a great job stalling her.

He stood up and adjusted the side of his forehead protector.

Kakashi: I know it was hard to hurt her, but you did a great job.

Hayate: Thank you, Kakashi-sama.

After doing 15 hand seals and ending it with the "Snake" seal, the kanji for the word "sit" appeared on his palm. He then lightly touched the center of Yugito's chest with the kanji.

Kakashi: Tōmin no Jutsu. (Hibernation Technique)

The Tōmin no Jutsu or Hibernation Technique is a sealing jutsu that Kakashi has devised using Hashirama Senju cells. It allows him to seal away any Bijū that he touches with the kanji in his palm after activation. It's a much more useful way to seal away a Bijū that doesn't require a Crystal Gem that's linked to Hashirama's chakra. The only downside, however, is the amount of hand seals that are required.

The Kyuubi chakra cloak around her began to fade away and she began returning to her normal self. Once Kakashi was done suppressing the Kyuubi, Yugito fainted. He released the Mokuton and tossed Yugito over his left shoulder.

Hayate: I-Is she alright?

Kakashi: She's fine. Let's head back to the village.

Hayate: Yes, sir.

They started off towards the village.

~Sunagakure

Aijō (to Ningendō): Are you prepared to take down Jigokudō?

Ningendō: Whenever you're ready.

Gaara (thinking): Why do they keep referring to me as Jigokudō?

Yoshi: I'm going to end this now before it begins!

He did the "Tiger", "Ram" and "Rat" hand seal in that order and then slammed both of his opens palms on the ground.

Yoshi: Doton: Sando no Jutsu! (Earth Style: Sandwich Jutsu)

Just then, Yoshi created two enormous rock formations that emerged from the ground and it appeared to be attempting to "eat" the Akatsuki members. Each rock formation had the Iwagakure insignia inscribed on it. Tendō held out both hand away from his body and it appeared as if he was going to stop the gargantuan rock formations by hand.

Tendō: Shinra Tensei! (Almighty Push)

He instantly hit both rock formations with an invisible force field that smashed the Sando no Jutsu to pieces. All of the debris from Yoshi's attack fell outward, away from the Akatsuki members.

Yoshi (thinking): Urgh! No way! My strongest Doton jutsu was destroyed so simply!

Aijō began doing hand seal. After 4 hand seals and ending with the "Tiger" seal, she held hair hands at about mid chest and leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She had her palms facing the sky as if she was praising rain, though it was sunny out.

Aijō (to herself, soft voice): Kōton: Metarikku Kōu (Steel Style: Metallic Rainfall)

Just then, light grey, liquid metal began flowing from her sleeves. The liquid metal began forming into a cloud-like structure high in the sky. Once the liquid metal stopped flowing from her sleeves, she lowered her hands and looked back at her opponents. The cloud-like structure then floated to Gaara and Yoshi and hung over them like a giant cloud.

Gaara (thinking): This can't be good…

In an instant, tiny, dark grey, almost black, colored spikes began raining down over Gaara and Yoshi. Gaara quickly controlled his sand and made a giant shield from the lethal steel shards. Yoshi did five hand seals and ended with the "Dog" hand seal.

Gaara: Yoshi, slow down!

Yoshi: Fūton: Shinkū Renpa! (Wind Style: Vacuum Blast Barrage)

He inhaled a deep breath and while moving his head in different directions, he exhaled several blades of wind at different angles at the Akatsuki. Gakidō flew in front of them jutsu and put his hands out in front. A pinkish orange bubble appeared and he instantly absorbed the jutsu.

Yoshi: What?! Sandaime Tsuchikage-sama can absorb jutsu now?! He could never absorb jutsu before!

Gaara moved the sand he used to shield themselves to the sand and dropped it into the rest of the sand.

Gaara: Mei and Ōnoki are no longer their former selves. They have died already, no question about that, but Naruto Uzumaki wrote a book about his strongest opponents and toughest battles. One person he gave a lot of description on was this person that called himself "Pein". He also wrote that Pein used a jutsu called Pein Rikudō (Six Paths of Pein). This particular technique allowed the user to control six corpses at once and granted them each with one specific power. One specific ability of the six was the power to repel anything. Another ability, being able to absorb an endless amount of chakra, was also described.

Yoshi: So you think these guys are using the Pein Rikudō technique?

Gaara: Yes, but the Aijō girl hasn't displayed any powers of the Pein Rikudō, nor has Mei.

Tendō: Jigokudō is a smart one.

Gakidō: And very talented.

Aijō: It's a shame that he will be dead soon enough.

Gakidō: Tendō, how shall we capture the Gobi?

Tendō: I have a plan for that. Follow my lead.

Gaara: Get ready, Yoshi. Here they come.

Yoshi: Average power won't defeat these guys.

Gaara: Hm?

Yoshi: You need more than that… You need…

He got down on all fours and closed his eyes. Once he opened them, his eyes were rolled to the back of his head. He opened his mouth and thick, white steam flowed like a smokescreen and hid his entire body. Within seconds, Kokuō, the Five-Tails, emerged from the smokescreen and roared at the Akatsuki.

Tendō: Now this will be a bit of a challenge.

~End Theme

**Author's Note: Yoshi resorting to Kokuō! Read what happens next, in Yugito Akkipuden Episode 17!**


	17. Episode 17

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 17: The Tale of Gaara of the Desert and Yoshi the Gobi**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

**Author's Note: A battle of life and death is just getting started! The Konohagakure has received Intel about the Akatsuki's attack on the Sunagakure; can Sakura make it in time?!**

~Sunagakure

Yoshi had fully transformed into Kokuō, the Five-Tailed Beast.

Gaara (thinking): Yoshi-san…

Kokuō: Rrraaahhh! It's time to die!

Tendō: Finish them quickly.

All four Akatsuki members dashed at them. Tendō flew around Kokuō's face, punching him and kicking him from all directions. While Tendō was distracting him, Gakidō was quickly running and placing explosive tags on the ground around Kokuō's hooves. Tendō aimed one hand at Kokuō's forehead.

Tendō: Shinra Tensei!

The invisible force field hit the beast in face hard enough to make it stumble back, setting of the explosives around it. As the tags detonated, Kokuō cried out in pain.

Aijō made two steel platforms for her and Ningendō and they charged at Gaara. He guided his sand towards them and tried to stop their movement. They evaded the sand and they stabbed Gaara simultaneously with Charka Disruption Rods. His body instantly began turning to sand.

Aijō: Suna Bunshin… (Sand Clone)

Gaara appeared behind them and he created two Sajin Sōgeki (Sand Spear Attack). He hurled them at Aijō and Ningendō and the Sand Spears exploded against their bodies.

Gaara: What?

The two turns to dark grey metal and broke apart into pieces. He looked around and then looked behind to see the two girls standing in the same spot they were in before the attacked him with the Chakra Disruption Rods.

Gaara (thinking): Dammit… He jutsu is incredible. Taking on them both will be difficult.

~Konohagakure, Intel Division

Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru were talking with Shino about what has been going on with the Jinchūriki.

Shino: My Parasitic Insects that I sent all over the Land of Fire have come back with reports of blood splashed on the ground and on the trees.

Ino: Kai hasn't returned to the village yet.

Shikamaru: Neither have the ANBU Black Ops we sent to watch him.

Shino: My guess is that he has gone missing as well, or worse.

Sakura: Do we have any Intel on the Jinchūriki under Godaime Raikage's care?

Ino: Yes. Isashi, Shoji and Midori are in the village and safe.

Shikamaru: Shoji? You mean Bee Number Two? I don't know if it's just me, but he is an exact image of Killer Bee.

Shino: I agree. He is also very skilled, just like his master.

Sakura: Did the Sunagakure find Kiyoko or Daisuke yet?

Shikamaru: No. They are still missing.

Sakura: What about Yoshi of the Iwagakure?

Just then, Karin came barging into the room with urgent news. She was breathing hard from the far distant she just ran.

Ino: What's wrong, Lady Karin?

Karin: The Sunagakure is under attack!

Sakura: What?! By the Hakai Guntai?

Karin: No! Temari-chan has reported that they are under attack by the Akatsuki!

Shikamaru, Sakura, Shino, and Ino all stood up from their chairs.

Sakura: What?! That's impossible! The Akatsuki has been dead for the last 20 years!

Shikamaru: How do we know they are the "Akatsuki"?

Karin: She's reported their attire being long black cloaks with red cloud motifs on them!

Ino: Shit!

Sakura: Shikamaru! Set up a squad and let them know I'm leading it! We're heading out NOW!

~Land of Lightning, Kumogakure

Everyone was returning to a normal day. Evening was approaching and Darui was donating the blood Seiji needed.

Darui: Doc, how much more blood do you need? I'm startin' to feel lightheaded.

Medic: Just a little more. The Blood Transfusion is almost complete, Raikage-sama.

Darui: Hm… alright.

He looked at Seiji, who was on the gurney next to him, and Asuka was gently rubbing his hand.

Asuka: How are you holding up, Raikage-sama?

Darui: I'll be fine. I'm more concerned about him.

Seiji's eyes slowly opened and he looked up at Asuka. She smiled at him and rubbed his forehead, moving his black hair out of his face. Seiji looked to his right and saw Darui on the gurney next to him.

Seiji: Raikage-sama? Why are you in the Infirmary? Were you hit during the battle?

Darui: No. I stayed here because Ei-sama's body went missing. After I was done investigating that, I came here to check on things and I recognized you. Doc here said you needed a Blood Transfusion and I offered to be your donor.

Seiji: But… why?

Darui: Because… I remember what happened to you and your family 8 years ago. Now was the only chance I had to pay you, and I couldn't let it slip away.

Seiji: Thank you… Raikage-sama.

Darui: No problem. What's your name kid?

Seiji: Seiji. Seiji Yuhi. Um… Tamiko Yuhi adopted me when the Hokage allowed me into his village. But, she died recently during an enemy siege.

Darui: I'm sorry to hear that… You know what? From now on, I will help you anytime you need me. Consider yourself protected by Kumogakure for life by the Kumogakure. Anything you need, we'll supply it to you. This is what I'm going to do to make up for what happened that day 8 years ago. Is she with you?

Darui pointed to Asuka. Seiji looked at her and back at Darui.

Seiji: Yes, sir. She is.

Darui: Then consider both of you permanently guarded by the Kumogakure. You have my word.

Seiji and Asuka smiled at each other.

~Sunagakure

Kokuō: Watch out!

Gakidō was flying at Gaara from behind, who was engaging in close quarter combat with Ningendō. Gakidō held out a Chakra Disruption Rod and continued to lunge at Gaara. He looked back for a brief moment and created a thin layer of sand. Gakidō couldn't stop in time and ran into the crashing, throwing him off of his flight pattern. Through the sand, he tumbled into Ningendō, accidently stabbing her in the stomach with the Disruption Rod. Gakidō yanked the Rod from her stomach and the two darted after Gaara again.

Gaara (thinking): What?! She didn't even feel it… What are they now?

Aijō was on a steel platform, flying around Kokuō. Tendō flew over a hovered next to her.

Tendō: Keep stalling. Shuradō and Chikushōdō are near.

She did the "Ox", "Tiger" and ended with the "Snake" hand seal.

Aijō: Kōton: Kōryū no Jutsu! (Steel Dragon Jutsu)

An enormous, dark grey winged dragon emerged from the ground. It had bulky metal arms and strong legs. It stood on all fours and its tail was long with spikes trails down it. It had sharp claws and its eyes were the same color as its skin. Aijō stood on the top of its head.

Yoshi (inside of Kokuō): What the hell is that thing?

Kokuō (thinking): I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good.

The metal dragon roared and charged at Kokuō. He swiped his hove across the ground and charged the dragon. The dragon stood on two feet and Kokuō ran its horns into the dragon's torso. It caught Kokuō's head and began trying to wrestle it to the ground. Gaara was flying around the village, shooting sand shuriken and mini sand spears at Ningendō and Gakidō. He created a line of sand that hovered over his head.

Gaara: Rendan: Suna Shigure! (Successive Shots: Sand Drizzle)

He shot dozens of sand bullets at them and Gakidō absorbed it instantly. Gaara raised his left hand up and sand came from behind them and engulfed them. Just as Gaara was about to perform a Sand Burial, he felt a blast of repulsive energy against his side, which sent him rolling across the sand. The blast was so great that it shattered Gaara's right arm.

Gaara: Kaa-urgh. Ahh!

He looked at Ningendō and Gakidō and Gakidō was absorbing the sand around them. He looked up and to the right to see Tendō still aiming his right hand at Gaara. Blood was leaking down his arm and he was in immense pain. Without using his right arm, Gaara recovered, created a second sand platform and began gliding. Tendō and Gakidō quickly flew after him. Kokuō and Aijō's steel dragon were still battling. Kokuō had gotten back a little bit and prepared for a final blow. It darted full speed at the metal dragon.

Yoshi (inside of Kokuō): You're scrap metal now! Tsunoori! (Horn Buster)

Kokuō drove its horns directly into the steel dragon's sternum, smashing a giant hole in it. As it was flying back from the lethal impact of Kokuō, it began to fall apart, losing its arms, legs and wings. Aijō did a back flip and recovered by creating another flat, steel platform and landing safely on it. Gaara retreated to Kokuō and remained near. The four Akatsuki members regrouped and stood in a line in front of Gaara and Kokuō.

Tendō: It's time to end this. Aijō, shield yourself along with Ningendō and Gakidō. Make sure the dome is sturdy enough to keep you attached to the ground.

Aijō: Yes, Itachi.

She began doing 5 hand seals and ended with the "Ram" seal.

Aijō (to herself): Fukutsu no Dōmu Yōsai no jutsu! (Unyielding Dome Fortress Technique)

She placed her hands on ground and two dark grey structures came up from the ground and closed Aijō, Ningendō and Gakidō.

Gaara (thinking): What is he about to do?

Tendō put his hands together as if he were praying.

Tendō: Chibaku Tensei… (Planetary Devastation)

He then slightly pulled his hands apart and a black orb was between his hands. He then held it in his left hand for a brief moment and released it into the air. Once it got to a high point in the sky, matter all around began being sucked to the black orb. Giant chunks of the earth and the sand buildings were the main thing being drawn to it.

Gaara: The village! No!

Gaara and Kokuō began feeling the intense gravitational pull to the orb. Kokuō dug its hooves to the ground and tried resisting the orb's pull.

Yoshi (in Kokuō's body): Shit! What the hell is that black orb?!

Kokuō (thinking): I recognize this thing! Gyūki told me a few years ago that he and a few others destroyed a black orb that was sucking them in.

Yoshi: How?! How did he destroy it?

Kokuō: He said he shot a Bijūdama at it and the others with him threw their strongest projectile jutsu into it. It's a long shot, but if I can get several of my Bijūdama to hit the black orb, I can destroy it!

Yoshi: Well, quit talking! Please hurry!

Kokuō: Right!

Kokuō opened his mouth wide and blue and black chakra began forming.

Gaara (looking at Kokuō): Huh? A Bijūdama? Will that work?

Kokuō: Hrrraaahhhh!

Kokuō and Yoshi: Renzoku Bijūdama! (Continuous Tailed Beast Bomb)

He fired three individual Tailed Beast Bombs and the gravitational pull of the Chibaku Tensei sucked them right in. The Chibaku Tensei exploded in a fiery blast and sent the pieces of the earth and buildings from the Sunagakure everywhere. A large rock came for Tendō and he had to jump out of the way. Immediately after Tendō dodged the rock, Yoshi returned to his normal self. He was looking at his arms and hands in disbelief.

Yoshi: Shit! No! Not now!

Gaara: Yoshi-san! What happened?

Yoshi: I-I timed out! I haven't mastered the Hosuto Henkan (Host Transformation) yet!

All the Host Transformation is is turning into your Bijū and fully controlling it (Like Killer Bee or Yugito Nii). Aijō released her Dome Fortress and the group regrouped again.

Gaara: Dammit. Can you enter it again?

Yoshi: Holy shit! Your arm!

Gaara: Don't worry about me! Can you do it again?

Yoshi: I… I don't know…

Gaara: Hmm… Then we fight to the last breath.

Aijō: The Chibaku Tensei has failed.

Tendō: This isn't the first time this has happened. The Chibaku Tensei has failed on other occasions as well.

?: Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu)

Tendō: Great timing.

Someone in a long black cloak came seemingly out of nowhere and summoned a Giant Rhino with the same eyes as Tendō.

Yoshi (frightened): Oh shit…

Gaara (thinking): This isn't looking good.

Missiles came flying at Gaara and Yoshi from behind them. Yoshi two jumped in different directions and the missiles exploded against the sand. The man that shot the missiles landed crouching down next to the other Akatsuki members.

?: Are we late?

Gaara got a good look at the man that landed next to the other Akatsuki members.

Gaara (thinking): R-Raikage Ei?! What? How?!

Tendō: Actually Shuradō, you're right on time. Chikushōdō, summon more animals to corner them.

Chikushōdō: You got it. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

He summoned the Giant Centipede, the Giant Multi-Headed Dog and the Giant Chameleon and they quickly surrounded Gaara and Yoshi. Chikushōdō was standing on the head of the Giant Rhino and Gaara got a good look at him. It was Naruto Uzumaki and he had the power of the Chikushōdō Path. Raikage Ei was standing with the other Paths and Aijō and he had the power of Shuradō, or the Asura Path.

Yoshi: This is bad, Gaara-sama. This is really bad!

Gaara remained quiet.

Tendō: Go after the Gobi first. He's what we're mainly after. Jigokudō comes second.

Aijō: This is the end for both of you.

Tendō: Banshō Ten'in… (Universal Pull)

Yoshi began sliding towards the enemy.

Yoshi: What the hell?! Ahh! Hey!

Tendō: Gakidō!

Gakidō flew at Yoshi while he was helplessly being pulled by the Banshō Ten'in. He head butted Yoshi in the stomach, which sent him rolling and tumbling across the ground.

Gaara: Yoshi!

He tried to guide his sand with one hand to Yoshi to shield his body from any more attacks. The Giant Rhino stepped in the way and the sand collided with its tough body. Ningendō is fast and ran up beside Yoshi and while he was tumbling, she kneed him in his right kidney, rupturing it. She jumped off and Aijō came from above and kicked him downward. The kick had enough for to cause him to bounce off of the ground. She jumped off and Shuradō came down at an angle and kicked him in his shoulder, causing him to spin in mid-air at high velocities. He quickly timed it and grabbed a hold on Yoshi by his throat. He spun and around and launched him into the air.

Yoshi (thinking): Urghh! They're coming too fast! I ca-I can't keep up!

He saw that Shuradō through him in the direction of Tendō who was hovering in the sky.

Yoshi (thinking): I think… I think it's over for me. They ruptured several of my organs. My body isn't responding to my brain. I'm sorry… I… couldn't protect Gaara-sama.

Tendō pulled out a Chakra Disruption blade from his sleeve and when Yoshi got to him, he jammed it into his sternum. Yoshi coughed up blood onto Tendō's Akatsuki cloak and his neck went limp. He briefly looked up into Tendō's eyes and his right eye, his Sharingan eye, began spinning.

Tendō: Kamui…

He began getting sucked into his eye.

Yoshi (thinking): This is it… Goodbye…

Yoshi was fully sucked into Tendo's right eye. Gaara was frozen in shock. He heard the sounds of missiles again and looked to a barrage of them flying his way. They exploded against the sandy ground, causing Gaara to slide across the ground. His sand gourd's strap had broken and it went off in a different direction. He looked up and Ningendō was plunging down at him.

Gaara: Gugh!

She crash landed on him with her open palm on his forehead.

Gaara (thinking): Oh no!

He thought back to reading about Ningendō or the "Human Path" in the book that Naruto wrote about his toughest opponents in his life. Mei began pulling Gaara's blue soul out through his forehead.

Gaara (thinking): Have I failed? Have I failed as Kazekage? I'm sorry Temari. I'm sorry Kankurō. I'm sorry Utada. Kūryū, Shikoku, Shikamaru, I'm sorry everyone…

She fully pulled out Gaara's soul and absorbed it into her hand. His eyes remained opened.

Ningendō: Mission complete.

Aijō: Itachi, we should take our leave.

Tendō: Hmm. Shuradō, grab Jigokudō. Ningendō, what did he know?

Ningendō: The Six and Nine-Tails are in the Konohagakure. Tails Two, Four, and Eight are at the Kumogakure. The Five-Tails was the last Jinchūriki in the Land of Wind.

Tendō: Let's get back to the Hideout and extract the 3 we have.

Chikushōdō: I wonder where Korosu and Zageki are.

~Western Land of Lightning

Two men in Akatsuki cloaks were walking through the Land of Lightning, on their way to the Kumogakure. The man with the pale face was normal height, had long dark brown hair and really light silver, nearly white, eyes. He wears his Yukigakure (Hidden Snow Village) headband around his head with the horizontal line through it and he wore dark purple nail polish on his fingers and toes. The man walking next to him has a full head of spiky black hair, sideburns that go along his chin and a beard. He's got black pupils and his skin was a litter man tan than normal (same color as Asuma Sarutobi). He wears his Hoshigakure (Star Village) forehead protector around his head and wears black finger and toenail polish.

Ex Snow Villager: Let's get this over with fast. I hate this land.

Ex Star Villager: You shouldn't hate this land, Zangeki. It's pretty peaceful here.

Zangeki: Yeah, yeah. Why did Itachi assign us this land? I'd pretty any other country than this one. And Korosu, how do you know this land is peaceful?

Korosu: Because I'm much wiser than you will ever be, Zangeki.

Zangeki: Whatever, old man.

~End Theme


	18. Episode 18

Hey there. There has been some technical difficulties with uploading the 18th Episode of Yugito Akkipuden. The file was either corrupted or lost.

Here is a brief summary of the Episode:

Seiji and Asuka were resting in their own hotel room after Kakashi successfully suppressed the Kyuubi. Yugito woke up in her hospital bed and Hayate was next to her. In her sleep, she came up with a plan to end the war quicker, kill the Mizukage. Hayate leads her to Seiji and Asuka's hotel room and they were secretly followed by Han Lee. The five then discuss Yugito's plan and as they were, Midori and Bee Number 2 appear from the shadows. They decided to volunteer to be the distraction so that Hayate, Yugito, Lee, Seiji and Asuka could attack and assassinate the Mizukage as planned. As the were about to leave, Seiji suggested that Asuka stayed and avoided danger. She was against it, but then decided to listen to her lover and stayed behind.

The Akatsuki, Zangeki and Korosu are the move and are about to launch an attack on the village and capture the Bijuu they hold. Yugito and her 5 friends head off in a boat to the Kirigakure and are unaware of the attack on the Kumogakure.

Once again, there were technical difficukties when uploading this Episode of Yugito Akkipuden. Sorry for the inconvenience. It will NOT happen again.

~Garzell Tensei aka iiDarui


	19. Episode 19

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 19: Unseen**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

**Author's Note: The Akatsuki are on the move yet again! Can the Kumogakure defend against the terrorist organization's attack?! Yugito and her squad arrive on Kirigakure soil!**

It's 10 p.m. in the Kumogakure and Darui was in the Kumogakure's newly formed Intel Cipher Division, similar to the Kirigakure's version of the division. A Suna Shinobi working with the Intel Division rushed in.

Suna Ninja: Raikage-sama!

Darui: What's wrong?

Suna Ninja: Kazekage-sama and the Gobi Jinchūriki were killed today!

Everyone: What?!

Suna Ninja: Reports say that the Akatsuki attacked the Sunagakure a little over three hours ago! While Temari-sama was evacuating the village, Yoshi and Kazekage-sama along with a squad of troops engaged four Akatsuki members.

Darui: How do we know they were "Akatsuki" members?

Suna Ninja: The description that was given describes them wearing long, black cloaks with red cloud motifs all around it.

Darui (thinking): shit… We have to stop the Akatsuki before they fully emerge again. But with this war going on, it's going to be extremely difficult to stop them and fight the Hakai Guntai.

Shī: Darui!

~Just outside the Kumogakure Gates

Zangeki did a technique specific hand seal.

Zangeki: Ninpo: Kujaku Myōhō. (Ninja Art: Mysterious Peacock Method)

He sprouted dark lavender chakra behind him. The chakra then manifested itself in an array of feather-shaped forms that resemble peacock feathers, hence its name. He had a total of twelve feathers.

Korosu: Have I ever told you that your jutsu is extremely feminine, old man?

Zangeki: You young ones are always so judgmental.

Korosu: Yeah, yeah.

Zangeki did the "Tiger" hand seal and held it.

Zangeki: Ninpo: Kemono no Settei! (Ninja Art: Beast Configuration)

Nine of the twelve feathers came off and began morphing into different animal behind him. They all morphed into beasts that stood two stories high. He created an Imp, Ox, Bear, Winged Dragon, Wolf, Rhino, Crocodile, King Cobra and a Panther.

Korosu: You Hoshigakure (Star Village) Shinobi summon the strangest mix of animals with your feathers.

The Rhino charged through the village gates and all the creatures charged into the village.

~Cipher Division

Shī: We've got intruders!

The building rumbled and parts of the roof fell in and wounded a few people inside.

Darui: Everyone! Battle stations! Hide the Jinchūriki! Defend the Jinchūriki and the village at all cost!

Zangeki did the bird hand seal and another one of his chakra feathers detached and began morphing into another animal. The creature turned into a 20 foot tall Raven.

Korosu: A Raven, huh? I've never seen this one.

Zangeki: I normally use him when I'm doing aerial surveillance or reconnaissance. Are you coming with me or are you staying ground level?

Korosu: Yes. It's easier to cover large areas from the air.

The two climbed on the Raven's back and stood up. The Raven flapped its wings and flew off.

~Ocean between the Land of Lightning and the Land of Water

Hayate: We've been rowing for a while.

Yugito: I think we're getting close. This fog is getting thicker and thicker.

Han Lee: I can't see two feet in front of us.

The bat abruptly stopped and everyone jerked forward.

Seiji: What the hell? Land?

They exited the boat and stood on dry land that was thick with a layer of fog.

Yugito: Come on. Let's get to the Kirigakure as fast as possible.

As they began running through the thick fog, Yugito began getting a strange feeling in her stomach.

Yugito: Hang on, everybody stop.

Everyone came to a stop.

Bee: Yo, what's up Yugito?

Yugito: Something doesn't feel right…

Seiji: I can't see a damn thing in this fog.

Midori: Try to stay together. Don't stray off.

Hayate's left ear twitched because he heard the faint sound of a chain rattling in the distance.

Hayate: Do you guys hear that?

Han Lee: Hear what?

Yugito: I don't hear anything.

A kusarigama, or a chain-sickle, was thrown from within the fog and it was aimed at Midori. Bee jumped in front of her with two of his six Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords drawn and deflected the kusarigama.

Bee: Not today, bakayaro (fool).

Midori: Thank you, Bee-san.

Bee: Anytime for a friend o' mine.

Midori (thinking): The fog is so dense that I didn't see the damn thing coming.

Matatabi (mind): You have to be more alert, Midori-chan.

Midori (mind): It's hard to defend against something I can't see, Matatabi-sama.

Yugito (thinking): Thanks to Hayate's keen hearing, he alerted us of a chain-like noise. None of us saw where it came from though. Something definitely isn't right about this fog.

The kusarigama that Bee deflected began rattling again. Someone or something pulled it quickly back into the fog.

Yugito: Get ready everyone!

Hayate closed his eyes and focused. He heard objects whizzing through the air.

Hayate (opening his eyes): Projectiles!

Kunai and shuriken stars were being hurled at them from every direction. They all drew a kunai, except for Bee who still had out his two swords, and began deflecting the lethal projectiles. An explosive tag attached to the loop on the end of a kunai's handle landed in the middle of the group.

Seiji: Move!

Seiji, Han Lee and Midori jumped to the left and the others jumped to the right. The kunai detonated and sent sand everywhere, since they were still on the beach of the Land of Water.

Bee: Show ya face to me! It's time to sting ya like a killer bee!

Yugito: Calm down, Bee. We don't know how many are hiding in the fog.

Midori: Bee! Hey! Can you guys hear me?

Seiji: Why aren't they answering?

Han Lee: Maybe they didn't hear you.

Midori: Impossible. We didn't jump far from them. And I notice that Hayate has an acute sense of hearing. There's no way they didn't hear us.

Hayate: Hold on… Yugito.

Yugito: Yeah?

Hayate: Call out to them. After you yell, listen carefully.

Yugito: Okay. Seiji! Lee! Midori!

Hayate: Now listen.

They listened carefully and no one responded.

Bee: What are we listenin' fo', bro?

Hayate: Just as I thought. No echo.

Yugito: No echo?

Hayate: Our voices aren't carrying though the fog. It's just as I thought, this fog isn't natural fog. It's some extraordinary kind of Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in Mist Technique). I'm unsure of the range of this mist, but I'm 100% sure that this isn't natural fog.

Bee: We need ta get the hell outta this fog. I feel like I'm in a cage like a trapped dog.

~Kumogakure

Izumi: What are these things?!

Rise: Something we need to kill!

The beasts from Zangeki were rampaging through the village, looking for the three Jinchūriki. The Bear was standing before Izumi and Rise.

Izumi: Kiyoshi!

Kiyoshi: Ruff!

Izumi: Gatsūga! (Fang Over Fang)

She let out her banshee-like scream as the two spun at unbelievable speeds towards the giant Bear. It put its paws out in front of it and Gatsūga connected with it. It began resisting the high power and velocity of her attack. It slung her and Kiyoshi to the ground, causing their attack to fail.

Izumi: Damn! Not even a scratch!

Rise: We need back up, and fast.

?: If it's me you're looking for, then here I am!

Izumi and Rise turned around to see Isashi standing with his arms folded.

Rise: Isashi! Run! They're after you!

The Bear roared and the other eight animals began to make their way to it. Kakashi and Darui got to them first.

Darui: Isashi! Get away!

Isashi: No way! We must not let them escape!

Kakashi: You are their target!

Isashi: They've captured the others… but they won't capture me!

A big clump of snow landed on the ground in front of them.

Korosu: Dammit! I missed.

Kakashi: Akatsuki…

The giant beasts were still on their way to Isashi as Zangeki and Korosu hovered high above the Allied Forces on the Raven's back.

Zangeki: Four-Tails. Come quietly and no one else has to die. If anyone stands in the way, we will eradicate this village.

Dī: Sorry to break it to you…

Darui: Hm?

Dī: But the Hidden Cloud never surrenders!

Tarui: We don't know the meaning of the word "surrender".

Darui (thinking): There you go kids. That's something your mother would say.

He smiled and looked around to see that everyone was smiling and nodding in agreement to his kids.

Darui: Hmph… You heard them! We don't know how to surrender! Defend the Jinchūriki with your lives!

Hikomaru: WOOOHOOOO! Let's get rockin'! Echoing Headache!

He strummed his electric guitar and everyone began attacking Zangeki's beasts. Korosu did the "Ram" hand seal and then aimed his hand at the Allied Forces.

Korosu: Futton: San Taihō! (Vapor Style: Acid Cannon)

Snow shot from his sleeve and directly at the Allied troops. A wall of glass appeared and the snow made contact with the glass, stopping completely.

Sanji (to himself): Garaton: Kabe. (Glass Release: Wall)

Rise: Nice one, Sanji!

The glass began melting from the snow.

Sanji: Ugh!

Kakashi (thinking): Acidic snow? That's new…

~Land of Water Shoreline

Hayate heard another chain rattling behind him. He sharply turned around.

Hayate: Katon: Gōka Messhitsu! (Fire Style: Great Fire Destruction)

He shot flames from his mouth and they spread across the ground in a wave of flames.

Yugito: Where are they?

Hayate: All around us…

Bee: Sheee-it…

Seiji: I've got an idea! Let's see if I remember how to do this…

After doing the proper hand seals, his body began lighting up as bright as a light house.

Seiji: Raigen: Raikōchū! (Lightning Illusion: Flash Pillar)

His bright Flash Pillar illuminated the enemy enough for Seiji to see their silhouettes.

Seiji: Lee! Midori!

Lee and Midori: Right!

They rush for the silhouettes to engage the enemy.

Bee: Hey you two, look here. That's gotta be ya boys' Flash Pillar!

Yugito: He's right. It's faint, but that has to be Seiji's Raiton!

Hayate: Let's head to it!

Han Lee kicked one of the Kirigakure Shinobi in the midsection and sent them sliding across the sand. Midori jumped at the other with two kunai drawn and stabbed him on each side of his neck. Yugito, Hayate and Bee found Seiji. The mist began to clear up.

Yugito: Great job with the Flash Pillar, Seiji.

Seiji: Complements to Dee for doing it that one time in the Forest of Death.

Lee and Midori made it back to the others.

Han Lee: Hey! You found us!

Hayate: Now isn't the time for talking. We need to keep moving, guys.

Yugito: He's right. Let's head forward before something else slows us down.

Bee: O' right!

They all ran from the beach to the forest ahead of them.

~Kumogakure

Kota had a Katana in one hand and a dual bladed Scythe, a blade on both ends, in the other. He jumped up, threw the Scythe at the Rhino and it used its outsized horn to deflect it. He held his sword horizontally and the Rhino ran its large horn into him. He hit the ground with a crash but did and ukemi to recover, sliding backwards towards Asuka and Hitomi. An ukemi is simply a technique used to recover from a fall.

Asuka: Kota-san!

Hitomi helped him up and Asuka came beside him.

Kota: We can't quit now. People are counting on us!

Asuka looked around and saw everyone fighting Zangeki's creatures.

Asuka (thinking): It's time for me to be tough. I'm not a little girl that needs to depend on other people anymore! I fight my own battles now!

~End Theme

Next Episode of Yugito Akkipuden:

Yugito: Hey! Yugito Uzumaki here! Me and my group are hot on the Mizukage's trail!

Seiji: We're pretty close to the Kirigakure! I'm getting hungry though…

Bee: Ah, suck it up! Here, cry into this cup!

He handed him a small Styrofoam (plastic) cup.

Yugito: Quiet, you two! Anyway, the Kumogakure are defending and we're attacking! Stay tuned for Episode 20: A New Ally!


	20. Episode 20

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 20: A New Ally**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

**Author's Note: Yugito and her group run into some unexpected foes! The Kumogakure fights to defend against the Akatsuki's brutal attack! Can they survive?!**

Yugito and her squad were dashing through the forest. They were getting closer and closer to the Kirigakure.

Midori: We're getting closer guys. I can feel it.

Hayate: It might take us another thirty minutes or so. Hmm.

Seiji: How do you know?

Hayate: I'm just estimating.

Yugito: Holy damn! Look!

Everyone stopped. Through the leaves of the tall trees, everyone could see the tallest building in the village off in the distance. The building had the Mizukage symbol in black on a light blue circle.

Yugito: That has to be it!

Midori: How can you be sure?

Yugito: It's the tallest building and has Mizukage written on it.

Midori: Ah. That might be it.

Han Lee: Let us head forth to victory!

Bee: Yo!

He alerted everyone and before them stood 6 ninja, five males and one female. They all had on long-sleeved black shirts with matching pants, strange Flak Jackets and black porcelain masks (very similar to Haku's mask) with their village insignia in white on the center of the forehead and slits for eyeholes. They also had strange designs on the cheeks of the mask in white.

Hayate: Shit… a patrol squad…

Yugito: Their village symbol… I've never seen it before…

The village symbol was a full moon with two clouds around it.

Han Lee: A full moon with clouds?

Seiji (studying the insignia): That's what it looks like.

Hayate: They definitely aren't with the Mist Village.

Midori: We need to get through these guys. But, we've never seen them before and don't have any Intel. It's foolish to just rush at them.

Seiji: I've got an idea.

The Shinobi directly across from Seiji zeroed in on the hand seals he was doing and began copying them exactly.

Seiji: Raiton: Kangekiha! (Emotion Wave)

Lightning came from their hands and collided with each others.

Seiji: What hell?! Did he just copy me?!

Yugito: It looked like it.

Midori: Don't jump to conclusions. That could've been a coincidence. Maybe probably got the Lightning element too.

Seiji: Even if that's the case, how would he know the exact jutsu I was going to do?

Hayate: He's got a point. Let me try next.

He did a sequence of hand seals and the woman directly across from him began copying him. The both ended the sequence with the "Tiger" seal.

Hayate: Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Fire Ball Technique)

They both expel a fire ball from their mouths and their jutsu clash.

Hayate: Damn! She countered my Gōkakyū no Jutsu with her own!

Seiji: See? It's not a coincidence!

Yugito formed a Rasengan in her right hand.

**Author's Note: Yugito can now create a single Rasengan without the help of Shadow Clones. If she is to make more than one at a time, she will then need to use her Shadow Clones. **

The male across from her had done the same thing. She lunged at him and their jutsu collided. The force pushed them back to their respective teams.

Yugito: It's official! They are copying us!

Han Lee: But how?

Bee: Let's see em copy this! Check it out, yo!

He used an octopus tentacle to grab a hold of one of them.

Bee: Wheeee!

He jumped up and began to come down with a punch. He used the Partial Transformation Technique to turn his right arm into the Hachibi's. One of the others on the enemy team quickly made his way over to him and sliced a huge gash on the tentacle. Bee let out a comedic shriek of pain and jumped back to his group.

Midori: Are you alright, Bee?

Bee: I think so, sista.

Gyūki (Bee's mind): Ow! Dammit, Bee Number 2! That hurt!

Bee (thinking): My bad, big G! I didn't see that comin' ya know! But don't worry, I'll make it up to you bro!

~Kumogakure

Asuka: Yōton: Yōyūhebi no Jutsu! (Molten Serpents Jutsu)

She spit three large globs of lava at the Bear and the globs took the form of serpents. They then covered the oversized Bear, bringing it down.

Asuka (to herself): I'm not weak anymore!

The Raikage did the "Ram" hand seal.

Darui: Ranton: Burakku Hantingu! (Gale Style: Black Hunting)

He sent out several black panthers that he then guided towards Zangeki's Crocodile, slashes it as they ran past. They continued to slash the Crocodile higher and higher into the air until they merged into one enormous black panther behind it. The giant panther then chomped down on the Crocodile and then exploded, sending black lightning everywhere through the sky and shocking the beast to death.

Darui: One down.

Zangeki: Tsk-urgh… Korosu. We have to retreat.

Korosu: No. We have to capture the Jinchūriki.

Zangeki: We're fighting an entire village. It's wise to retreat while we have the chance.

Korosu: I said "no", old man! If you want to go back to Itachi empty-handed, then be my guest. I'm not leaving until I complete the mission.

He held his hand out and shot snow at the Allied Shinobi troops.

Guy was fighting the Imp with Lee and a group of Shinobi. The acidic snow was head right for Rock Lee.

Guy: Lee! No!

Lee: What?!

Guy shoved Lee out of the way and Guy's lower half of his body was covered by the acidic snow.

Lee: No! Guy sensei! Nooo!

Lee began dramatically crying.

Guy (also dramatically crying): Lee! The snow has melted my lower half and my left arm. I… I can't move.

Lee: No! Guy sensei! You can't die! I, you! Ah-haah! You promised that you wouldn't die until your flame of youth has been cooled! First Neji-san and now you!

Guy: Lee, you have to survive and take care of Tenten. She's back home right now… carrying your second son. When he is born, you must train him as well as you and I have train Han Lee.

Lee (still crying): Yes, Guy sensei! I will!

Guy: You must live on and never let your hot-bloodedness go cold!

He gave Lee a thumbs up with his remaining hand and a smile that sparkled.

Guy: Ah-urgh…

The acid snow had stopped Guy's heart.

Lee: Guy sensei…

Kakashi looked back and saw Guy covered in the acidic snow. His eyes grew wide. Lee stood from knees.

Kakashi (thinking): No…

Lee: HRRRRGGGHHH!

Kakashi: Lee! Don't open the Gate of Death (8th Gate) or use the Hirudora! (Daytime Tiger)

Lee: RRRRRGGGGGHHH!

His hair was flowing upward and his skin was red from the increased blood flow. He had opened the 7th Gate of Shock and dashed at the Imp, crushing the ground underneath his feet. He delivered an uppercut that sent it into the air. He began beating it around in the air at speeds the other ninja couldn't trace.

Lee: Guy senseeeiii!

He got his left hand ready for an incredibly power hit.

Lee: Ura Renge! (Hidden Lotus)

He punched the Imp in the stomach and sent it crashing back down to earth, sending debris flying in all directions.

Lee (angrily crying): Hrrraaahhhh!

Dī and Karui: Raiton: Kuropansa! (Black Panther)

They did the same stance that Darui does to do his Black Panther and sent two panthers at the Ox, shocking it. Korosu had fired more acidic snow and it landed on Isashi's legs, incapacitating him.

Isashi: Ahhaahh!

The Winged Dragon swooped in and picked up Isashi by his torso and flew away to Zangeki.

Zangeki: Excellent. Korosu, let's go.

Korosu was at ground level and jumped up to get to Zangeki's Raven.

Kakashi: Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu! (Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu)

A giant dragon made entirely of wood flew at Korosu and restricted him.

Kakashi: Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Ball Jutsu)

While the Wood Dragon had him restricted, he set the wood ablaze, relentlessly burning Korosu alive. As he screamed cries of pain, Kakashi formed a Lightning Blade in his right hand. He used his Kamui and warped himself. He appeared above the burning Wood Dragon.

Konohamaru: Whoa…

Kiba: Kakashi sensei…

Kakashi: This is for Guy! Raikiri! (Lightning Blade)

He dashed down on top of Korosu and hit him with a powerful Raikiri which destroyed the Wood Dragon in the process. Korosu's lifeless body crashed down through the wood debris and hit the ground. He was dead, terribly burning to the 3rd degree with a giant hole in his back from Kakashi's Lightning Blade.

Zangeki: Korosu…

He called back his remaining beasts of the Mysterious Peacock Method and flew off into the night with Isashi.

Darui: Kitsune!

Kitsune: Yes, Raikage-sama?

Darui: Take a squad of tracker Shinobi with you and follow him. He has Isashi!

Kitsune: Yes, sir! Kiba and Izumi, with me! Anyone with tracking experience, you're with me as well! Let's go!

Tsukitsu (her ninja dog): Ruff ruff!

Kiba: Yahoo!

Izumi: Let's roll!

The three Inuzuka clansmen climbed onto their respective companions back and they road off. A group of about 15 tracker Shinobi followed behind them. Darui looked at the many wounded and dead on the ground.

Darui: Alright, everyone. Gather all wounded and get them to the Infirmary. If they are too wounded to move, leave them there. Shī and a group of Medical Ninja will be out here shortly.

Rise: Damn… look at this place…

Mako: The attack happened so suddenly…

Kota: Nothing a little spit shine and some duck tape can't fix.

Kota tried to lighten the mood of the incident, but it had no effect. Lee was on his knees next to Guy's body.

Kakashi: Lee… Are you alright.

Lee: Please just… I need some time alone for a second, Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi nodded and walked away.

~Outside of the Kirigakure

Most of Yugito's group were in the trees fighting the strange patrol squad. An enemy jumped to the ground and a fire ball came at him. He jumped up and Hayate was chasing after him. Seiji kicked an enemy in the stomach. The enemy then punched him in the face quickly with two jabs. Seiji then kicked him in the face and as he was sent flying, he chased after him. Midori threw a roundhouse kick at the female enemy. She caught her leg, twirled around and tossed her away, and then chased after her. Yugito and an enemy clashed Rasengans again and sent each other flying off in different directions. Bee and Lee were engaging the enemy in Taijutsu on the ground.

Han Lee: Who are you and why do you fight for the Hakai Guntai?

Enemy 1: You are the Hakai Guntai. We have orders to kill any and all Hakai Guntai troops to come to the Land of Water unannounced.

Han Lee: What? You've got it all wrong!

Bee: We're the Allied Forces, bakayaro, konoyaro!

Enemy 3: That's not what our Kage has told us. We are the Allied Shinobi Forces and you are the Hakai Guntai.

Midori: Your Kage? Since when are there six Kages?

Enemy 6: That is none of your concern.

Hayate: Wait, wait. This whole war started because the Kirigakure betrayed us!

Seiji: We aren't the bad guys. The Mizukage, Tsuchikage and Village Leader of the Amegakure are the bad guys.

Enemy 2: Dākukage-sama joined the Allied Forces to end this war quicker and set things back to normal using the Mizukage and Tsuchikage's help.

Yugito: That's a lie. They want to take over the world, not help it.

Everyone looked at her and was silent and still.

Yugito: The day the Kirigakure attacked our village was the same day as our Preliminary Exams in the Chūnin Exams, and the same day I found out my mother was killed by the Mizukage. Later that day, they attacked the Konoha. And I don't know if you know, but my Dad died just two days ago. The Nine-Tails escaped his body somehow and began terrorizing our village. My Dad sealed the Kyuubi inside of me that same night to save the village and died in the process. I'm not sure if the Mizukage had something to do with the death of my Dad, but he sure as hell had something to do with the dead of my Mom. He's pure evil and has nothing but evil intentions. And I think you have the right to know that we are here to kill him and end this war.

Hayate: Yugito-chan!

One of the men in black masks began nodding in agreement.

Enemy 4: I believe her. She's telling the truth.

Enemy 5 (female): Hm? How can you be sure?

Enemy 4: I'm an interrogator and can tell when someone's lying. She's got honesty written all over her face.

Enemy 1: I agree. And he's given us the lowest job possible, patrol.

Enemy 2: We cannot help you into the village, but we can pretend we didn't run into you guys.

Yugito: Thank you. That means a lot.

Ally 2: It's the least we can do.

Ally 5 (female): This quarrel never happened.

The six new allies jumped off into the trees.

Midori: It seems as though we've made a new ally.

Seiji: Ah, man! We forgot to ask them what village they were from.

Yugito: I'm sure we'll run into them again in no time at all. But right now, the Mizukage is somewhere in the building, and we have to stop him. Let's get going!

Bee (rapping): Oh-kayy!

Han Lee: Right!

Hayate: Hmm!

Midori nodded.

Seiji: So let's go.

They continue towards the Kirigakure no Sato. (Hidden Mist Village)

~End Theme


	21. Episode 21

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 21: The Forbidden Village**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

**Author's Note: Sakura finds out something horrible that causes her to send search parties EVERYWHERE! Yugito and her squad have made it to the Kirigakure, but can they find the Mizukage? Hm?!**

In the Konohagakure, Dan of the Kirigakure, the Jinchūriki of Rokubi (Six-Tailed Beast), was standing in the Lookout Tower watching the village. He's an older gentleman, just turning 51 years old, and is extremely laid back. He wears a light blue kimono with spring flowers decorated on the shirt. He wears light blue, loose fitting pants with a green sash around his waist and coming down over his right leg only. He also doesn't wear his Kirigakure headband, but wears Geta Sandals instead of the standard Kirigakure Sandals.

Sakura came up the stairs to the Lookout Tower alone and without saying a word.

Dan: How are you doing, Sakura-sama?

Sakura: I'm sure you've already heard about the other Jinchūriki.

Dan: Yes. They've all been captured. All but Yugito, Shoji, Midori and Isashi.

Sakura: Well… actually, Lord Raikage made a report of what has happened tonight.

Dan: The night is still young. What has happened?

Sakura: The Akatsuki have attacked them. They've managed to capture Isashi and kill dozens. One of the victims being Guy sensei…

Dan: Oh no. How are Lee-san and his son taking it?

Sakura: He didn't say. But I've just told Tenten the news and she's not taking it too well. Also, earlier today in the Sunagakure, Gaara-sama was killed while defending Yoshi.

Dan: No! Then if Gaara died, then that means Yoshi has been captured too!

Sakura: Yes. He was captured as well.

Dan: Damn… Five Jinchūriki gone in one day…

?: Sakura-sama!

Sakura: What is it, Tankō?

Two ANBU Black Ops Shinobi appeared behind them seemingly out of nowhere.

Tankō: My apologies for interrupting, but we've received a new update from the Kumogakure!

Sakura: What's happened now?

Tankō: Young Bee, Yugito Uzumaki and Midori are missing! Seiji Yuhi, Han Lee and Hayate Haruno are missing as well!

Sakura's eyes opened wide. She began remembering Naruto's dying words.

_Naruto: Sakura-chan._

_Sakura: Yes, Naruto?_

_Naruto (whispering to Sakura): Watch over her… I trust you… _

Sakura: Dammit… We're going to tear each country apart until we find them! My son is missing and I have a promise to keep! Get a search platoon in every country immediately!

Tankō: Yes, ma'am!

~Kirigakure

The team managed to sneak into the Kirigakure unseen and unheard through a hole in the gate caused by war. They were hiding in an abandoned shed near the gates of the village.

Yugito: Bee-san, Midori-chan, are you two ready?

Midori: I'm all set.

Bee (rapping): Aye! I was born ready, Yugito! Just give the word, yo!

Yugito: It's your call, guys.

Bee: Oh right! Let's hit it, Midori-chan! We gotta be loud and make the villagers run! WOOO!

Bee jumped head first through the roof. Midori looked at the hole in the roof and shook her head in disapproval. She simply used the door to the shed and then jumped after him. The two began running along rooftops to get to the center of the village. They got to a rather tall building and stopped.

Midori: Are you ready, Bee-san?

Bee: Oh, hell yeah!

With his left hand, he threw up the "Rock On" symbol and a cloak of Tailed Beast chakra surrounded him.

Bee: Hosuto Henkan, yeah! (Host Transformation)

Midori got down on all fours and dense blue chakra began flowing around her. Her dark blonde hair began flowing wildly and she began changing into Matatabi.

Kiri Ninja 1: Hey! What the hell is that?!

Kiri Ninja 2: Intruders! Alert the rest of the village!

Bee and Midori had fully transformed into their respective Bijū. The two Tailed Beasts began rampaging through the village.

Matatabi: Watch out for civilians, Gyūki-sama!

Gyūki: Understood! Enemy troops, 100 yards!

Matatabi: Wipe them out!

Gyūki: There must been close to 1000 men ahead of us.

Matatabi: No matter. We have to stall for the kids!

Away from the action, the other four are sneaking through the streets, heading towards the building they believe is the Mizukage Mansion. They hid in a store that people ran from because of Midori and Bee.

Yugito: There it is guys. He has to be in there.

Seiji: Yeah. No doubt, he's gotta be in there.

Han Lee: We all have to take him on at once!

Hayate: Yeah. We also need to watch each other's ass. They didn't make him the Mizukage for laughs.

Yugito: He's right. This is the bastard that killed Mom and started this war. He's heartless and won't hesitate to kill us.

Everyone was silent for a second. Han Lee stuck his hand out and held it facing down. He gave everyone a wink and a smile with a sparkle. Yugito put her hand on top. Shortly after, Hayate put his hand on hers, and then Seiji joined in.

Han Lee: Haha! Alright!

They all threw their hands up.

Yugito: We can do this!

Hayate: Let's do this thing!

They all dashed for the building that must've been the Mizukage's Mansion.

Yugito (thinking): Mom, I will avenge you… no matter what!

~Land of Fire, 1:30 in the morning

Sakura was jumping trees and searching all around for Yugito and her son, Hayate. Shino had sent his insects all over the Land of Fire. Shikamaru was back at the village with Ino trying keep in contact with the other Allied Shinobi countries.

~Just outside of the Sunagakure, 1:45 in the morning

Kankurō, Utada and Kūryū had set off back to the Sunagakure before the Akatsuki attacked the Kumogakure and were just arriving with Shikoku and a small squadron. Everyone's face was in extremely shock and terror once they saw the damage to the village.

Kankurō: No!

Shikoku: Mom!

The two rushed into the village. Kūryū walked slowly into the village in disbelief and Utada glided in on a sand platform with his arms folded. Kankurō was running frantically through the village looking for his sister and younger brother.

Kankurō: Gaara! Temari!

Sand Ninja: Kankurō-sama!

Kankurō: Where's Gaara and Temari?!

Sand Ninja: Temari-sama is over there, but…

Before he could finish his sentence, Kankurō jumped off. Utada and Kūryū followed behind Kankurō. He found Temari and landed in front of her.

Kankurō: Nēchan! (Big Sister)

Temari: Kankurō! (Brother)

He ran to her and they hugged.

Kankurō: Are you alright? What the hell happened here?

Temari: I'm fine.

Shikoku: Mom!

Shikoku ran to her and hugged her. Kūryū walked up and stood next to Kankurō

Utada: Auntie…

Temari: Utada…

Kankurō: Temari, where's Gaara?

Temari: He… I… The Akatsuki attacked our village. Four of them…

Kankurō: What?!

Shikoku: No way!

Temari: It's true. He ordered me to evacuate the village while he and Yoshi dealt with them.

Kankurō: Well, is he in the Mansion resting?

Temari: No… He didn't… He didn't make it, Kankurō. All we found was his gourd on the ground.

Utada closed his eyes and slightly tilted his head down to hide his tears, but he couldn't fight them forever. A stream from both eyes began flowing.

Temari: Kai was also Taken by the Akatsuki as well.

Utada (thinking): My brother and my Dad are both dead? No… No, no!

Shikoku: Where's Dad?

Temari: He's back at the Konohagakure right now.

Kankurō: Temari, please. Please tell me this isn't true. Tell me that Gaara isn't dead!

Temari (crying): I… I'm sorry, Kankurō.

He looked away from everyone so no one saw him cry.

~Kirigakure, Mizukage Mansion

The distant roars and howls of Bee and Midori continued in the distance.

Han Lee: They're doing an excellent job with the distracting!

Hayate: Let's not let their effect go to waste. We have to stop the Mizukage here!

They made a right at the end of the long hallway and found themselves in an enormous room. Everyone looked around.

Seiji: Damn. This room would be the perfect spot to fight.

?: I agree with you.

Everyone was startled. In the center of the room was a chair made entirely of rock and stone. The Mizukage manifested himself out of water and stood before them.

Seiji: It's him! You bastard!

Yugito: I'm going to stop you right here, right now!

Mizukage: The loud, red-headed teenager. My Intel has warned me about you. You must be the daughter of the Great Naruto Uzumaki.

Yugito: Keep his name out of your mouth!

The Mizukage turned around and sat of his stone chair. He rested his right elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his right ankle on his left knee. He put his chin on his palm.

Mizukage: Four against one? You'll need those two out there, giving my village a hard time, to help you.

Yugito: We can handle you on our own!

Mizukage: I'm sure you can. It was a pleasure killing Hinata and her clansmen. Hinata Hyūga, wife of the almighty Naruto Uzumaki, didn't even put up a fight.

Yugito dashed after the Mizukage without thinking. She formed a Rasengan in her right hand and jumped up. She came down on the Mizukage's head with the Rasengan and caused a huge explosion. She completely destroyed the stone chair he was sitting on and sent parts of the floor, dust and parts of the chair in all directions.

Han Lee: Yes! Direct hit!

Hayate: It's not over.

Once the dust cleared a little, she saw that the Mizukage's body had turned to water.

Yugito: Mizu Bunshin… (Water Clone)

Seiji: Up there!

The Mizukage was sitting Indian style on the ceiling, upside down with his arms folded.

Mizukage: I can tell that you four are eager to fight me. Okay then.

He stood up, still upside down on the ceiling.

Mizukage: I won't keep you waiting any longer. You did come a long way after all.

He hopped down from the ceiling and landed kneeling on one knee. He stood up and smirked at them while cracking his neck.

Hayate: We need a game plan and I have one.

Yugito: I say we rush him!

Hayate: No. We rush him and we could rush right into a trap. Lee-san, save your energy. Don't use your Hachimon too early.

Han Lee: Right!

Hayate: Seiji-kun, same goes for you. Don't use your Raiton no Yoroi too early. You'll burn yourself out.

Seiji: You got it!

Hayate: Yugito, you– what?! Where is she?

Seiji: She's going in alone!

Everyone looked to see Yugito dashing at the Mizukage again.

Hayate: Dammit! Come on!

Hayate, Han Lee, and Seiji dashed at the Mizukage to help her.

~End Theme

**Author's Note: The battle against the evil Mizukage is underway!**


	22. Episode 22

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 22: Four on One**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

**Author's Note: Yugito, Hayate, Seiji and Han Lee clash with the Mizukage! Midori and Bee wreak havoc of the Kirigakure as a distraction! Asuka is brought in for questioning!**

Yugito was dashing for the Mizukage alone and the others dashed after her. She threw a direct punch at his face but he dodged it and grabbed her forearm.

Yugito (thinking): Urgh!

He threw her at her teammates and she fell into Lee. As those two tumble to the floor, Seiji and Hayate continue dashing at him. Hayate threw a flaming, chakra enhanced punch at him and a wall of water appeared 8 inches away from the Mizukage's face and blocked the punch for him.

Hayate (thinking): What?! A water defense?

Seiji tried to sweep his legs, but the Mizukage aimed his palm at his face a blasted him with dense, high pressured water that sent him sliding across the floor. Hayate jumped back and did a back flip while doing hand seals. Once he ended with the "Tiger" hand seal, he spewed a large stream of chakra infused gun-powder from his mouth that engulfed the Mizukage.

Hayate: Katon: Haisekishō! (Fire Style: Burning Ash)

He quickly pulled out two kunai knives and clashed them together, creating a spark that caused the giant ash cloud to violently explode. Yugito and Han Lee ran up and stood beside him. Seiji stood up and stood next to Yugito.

Yugito: Did you get him?

Hayate: I don't know, but he's got some kind of water shield defense.

Han Lee: A what?

Seiji: A water defense. I saw it. It's fast. We've gotta be faster to hit him. And it looks like he can control water at will.

Hayate: We need a collaboration technique.

Yugito: We can combine your fire with his lightning. Those two elements go together well.

Han Lee: I can draw his attention with my speed.

Yugito: I'll cover you with my Kage Bunshin.

Hayate: Seiji-kun, while they're distracting him, you know what to do.

Seiji nodded. The dust cleared and the Mizukage stood before them, unscratched.

Mizukage: Well, well. It seems I've underestimated you kids. I actually had to use a full 360 degree water shield to escape that one. I guess I'll have to fight seriously now.

Yugito: Stop being so damn cocky!

Mizukage: A hot head… just like your father.

Yugito: Hrrgh!

Her eyes turned to her Sage Mode eyes and she dashed after him. Lee followed right behind her. She did the clone hand seal and created four Kage Bunshin. She used two of the clones to create a Rasengan in each hand simultaneously. Once the Rasengans were made, the two disappeared. Yugito, her two remaining clones and Han Lee jumped up. Her clones cocked back a fist and prepared to strike. She had both of her Rasengans aimed at the Mizukage. Lee was coming down at him with a kick.

Yugito: Rasenrengan! (Rasengan Barrage)

Han Lee: Dainamikku Entorī! (Dynamic Entry)

Mizukage: Suiton: Suijinheki! (Water Style: Water Wall)

He created a complete 180 degree wall in front of himself, stopping Yugito and Lee dead in their tracks.

Yugito (thinking): Urgh! Damn!

Just then, Seiji appeared behind him and he was in his Raiton no Yoroi cloak of chakra.

Seiji: Raiken! (Lightning Fist)

With his speed enhanced, he quickly made contact with the Mizukage only to realize he had hit the water shield. The Mizukage then released the Water Wall, sending Yugito and Lee back, and shot water from his hand at Seiji again. Seiji quickly side stepped the attack and Hayate came down from above with a Gurando Kasaiken (Grand Fire Fist). The Mizukage dashed backwards to avoid the powerful attack and Hayate crushed the floor where the Mizukage stood. Lee had opened the Gate of Life or the third gate. He rushed the Mizukage and delivered a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which the Mizukage's water shield guarded. As the Mizukage was being forced to back up because of his powerful strikes, he cocked his right hand back for one more power hit.

Han Lee: Tosshin Hyō! (Lunging Panther)

The head of a panther formed around his hand and he punched the Mizukage with it, connecting with his water shield and sending him flying back into the wall across the room. Like the Hirudora and Asa Kujaku, the Tosshin Hyō is a Taijutsu punch, not a Ninjutsu.

Yugito: Move!

The three looked back to see Yugito holding her right hand in the air. She was holding what seemed to be a spear and had a ball of Rasengan in the center of spears shaft. She had a Shadow Clone on either side of her and they poofed away since they completed what they were making.

Yugito: Senpō Fūton: Rasen Jaberin! (Sage Art Wind Style: Rasen Javelin)

She threw the Rasen Javelin and it went in the exact spot that Mizukage hit the wall. The Rasengan in the middle of the shaft was an explosive Rasengan that had pressurized chakra built up into it to detonate when tampered with; it's got the same explosive power as Sage Naruto's True Rasenshuriken. The Rasengan exploded and a giant sphere of blue chakra swirled around in that one area.

Seiji (shocked): Holy shit.

Hayate: Ha ha… ha ha haa!

Han Lee: Oh man…

Yugito: *huff huff* Heh heh…

~Kumogakure

Kitsune, Kiba and Izumi were being escorted into the Raikage's Mansion. They opened the door and Raikage was having a discussion with Shī and Kakashi.

Kitsune: Raikage-sama.

Darui: Kitsune, what happened? Were you able to track him?

Kitsune: No, sir. His scent went cold. It's a lot harder to track something that's flying. We lost sight of him in the night.

Kiba: We need an aerial squad ready so we can head back out!

Darui: We can't go back out there just yet. The village needs repairing and security. If we send too many ninja off at once to search for Isashi, we'll be weak if the Hakai Guntai come back and strike during the night.

Kiba: We won't be long. We cover a couple kilometers out and see if we can find any blood drippings. Last I saw, Isashi was terribly injured and bleeding. If we're going to save him, we have to do it now.

Darui: I see your point, but we just can't risk it.

Izumi: So what? We just let that guy get away with him?

Darui: For now, yes. We have to wait until the Konohagakure sends reinforcements to the Sunagakure. Once that happens, we send troops to the Tea Country and to the River Country to check on our bases out there. We just need to make sure that the Three Major Nations are secure first. We need to hold our ground, protect our remaining Jinchūriki from this new "Akatsuki" and figure out how to end this war faster.

Shī: Speaking of Jinchūriki, I'm surprised Yugito, Bee and Midori didn't come out to help like Isashi did.

Kakashi: Wait, wait, wait. Yugito didn't come to help us… Something isn't right. Something's wrong.

Darui: What do you mean?

Kiba: What's up, Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi: Yugito didn't appear when the Akatsuki attacked. Yugito Uzumaki? Hinata Hyūga and Naruto Uzumaki's spunky, red haired daughter? I'd expect her to be the first the frontlines!

Kiba: What are you saying?

Kakashi: Something probably happened to her. And Bee and Midori. Bee? Bee Number Two? I find it hard to believe that the disciple of Killer Bee would just sit back and let his village be destroyed. Midori? The niece of Yugito Nii? Same with her. She'd never just sit back and let her village get hammered.

Kitsune: Damn… I think he's right. When's the last time we've seen any of them?

Kakashi: I saw Yugito in her hospital bed a couple of hours ago. She isn't supposed to check out until later today, but if the village is in danger she wouldn't let being hospitalized slow her down.

Darui: How about Bee and Midori?

Kakashi: Haven't seen them.

Kitsune: Me either.

Izumi: Damn… Wait, come to think about it, Guy sensei was killed and Han Lee didn't snap like his father did.

Kiba: Yeah… You're right.

Shī: He wasn't out there. I didn't see him, Hayate Haruno or Seiji Yuhi. Hayate helped Seiji to Asuka Mitarashi and Asuka got him to the Infirmary. I'm shocked I didn't see Hayate out there…

Darui: Whoa! Okay, this is becoming a big problem. Kakashi, head to the Infirmary and check on Yugito. Izumi, find Hayate. Kitsune and Kiba, find Asuka. From what I'm guessing, she was the last one to see Seiji Yuhi. Shī, tell Omoi to search for Han Lee. We need to do this quietly and not cause a panic in the village. Am I understood?

Everyone in the Room: Yes, sir!

~Kirigakure, Mizukage's Mansion

The blue chakra from Yugito's Rasen Javelin cleared. Han Lee had exited his Hachimon to save his energy and Seiji had done the same with his Raiton no Yoroi.

Yugito: There's no way I missed. I had to hit him.

Hayate: We can't celebrate too early. He IS the Mizukage, remember?

Seiji: Right. This can get out of hand if we aren't careful.

Through the dust and blue chakra, the Mizukage was standing. His clothing was now tattered and the right half of his right was ripped, revealing his entire right arm and a portion of the right side of his chest.

Yugito: Shit…

Han Lee: At least it landed on him.

Seiji: What the hell is he holding?

Water was flowing all around the Mizukage and he was holding water in the shape of a sword in his right hand. The water around him wasn't armor like the Raiton no Yoroi, but more like Gaara and Utada's automatic sand defense.

Hayate: It looks like a water sword.

The Mizukage began taking steps towards them. Water formed at the bottom of his feet with every step he took. He did the "Tiger" hand seal and then jumped up, landing on a wave and began surfing or "riding" it towards Yugito and her team.

Yugito: Here he comes!

Han Lee: He is faster on water!

He rode his wave of water up the wall and spit a large amount of dense, high pressured water at them.

Mizukage: Suiton: Mizuppoi Haka! (Water Style: Watery Grave)

Hayate quickly didn't the "Horse" hand seal.

Hayate: Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku! (Great Fire Annihilation)

His Great Fire Annihilation connected with the Watery Grave technique and created a thick layer of mist. From above, a giant water dragon came diving towards them.

Mizukage: Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (Water Dragon Jutsu)

The four jumped out of the line of fire of the enormous dragon.

Hayate: Where the hell did that Water Dragon Jutsu come from?!

Yugito: Somewhere above. But he was just on the wall. He couldn't have gotten to the ceiling THAT fast.

Han Lee: Look out!

Bullets of water rained down at Yugito.

Yugito: Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu)

She created dozens upon dozens of Shadow Clones and had them all shooting upward like arrows, intercepting every water bullet.

Seiji: He's gotta be using Water Clones.

Yugito: Then let's smash every single clone he's got!

Seiji clinched his right fist and flexed his right arm.

Seiji: Haaah!

He activated his Raiton no Yoroi once again. Lee pumped his chest outward and threw his arms down, activating his 5th gate, the Gate of Closing. All the walls in the room became layered in a sheet of water, making the Mizukage even faster.

Mizukage: See this? This is me being serious!

Lee saw the Mizukage sliding on the wall.

Han Lee: There he is!

Lee dashed for the Mizukage. Hayate spotted him on the roof.

Hayate: He's up there!

He jumped after him.

Yugito: Wait! He's probably trying to split us up!

Seiji: Shit, I think you're right. We should've stuck together.

Han Lee came crashing to the floor with a gash on the left side of his stomach.

Yugito: Lee-san!

Han Lee: Urgh… His water sword is durable enough to cut through my Flak Jacket and sharp enough to slice you open. Be careful.

Seiji: Are you alright?

Han Lee: I am fine. I advise you to take cover. This next technique will surely blow him away.

Yugito: Lee-san… the Hirudora?

He nodded to her.

Yugito: But the Hirudora is too much. Your body can't handle that level of Taijutsu yet. Guy sensei said so!

~Konohagakure, Training Field 15, Three years ago

Yugito and the rest of the Konoha 12 were being lectured by Guy sensei about the appending war that was recently started.

Guy: Let me start of by addressing my disciple's son, Han Lee. Lee junior, you have become a fine prodigy of the Strong Fist style of Taijutsu and have mastered six of the eight gates. Soon, you will exceed the sixth gate and gain the ability of opening the seventh, meaning the Hirudora can then be used. But, listen to me carefully. Opening the seventh gate alone destroys your body. Your muscle fibers are ripped to shreds, causing colossal pain if anyone or anything touches you. Using the Hirudora while in the gate is considered by many as suicide.

Han Lee's eyes opened wide.

Guy: I am telling you here and now as an order for the future; the seventh gate is to only be used if you find yourself in a life and death situation. No exceptions. Am I understood?

Han Lee: Yes, sir! I promise to not let you or Lee sensei down! Once I unlock the seventh gate, I will not use it unless I am defending my life, or some I care about!

Guy (crying): You've grown up so much! Your father would be soooo proud of you right now!

Han Lee (crying): Thank you, Guy sensei!

~Kirigakure, Mizukage's Mansion

Han Lee: If I am not mistaken, this is a life or death situation, correct?

Hayate: Hurgghh!

Hayate landed on the ground in front of them.

Seiji: Hayate!

Hayate: I couldn't land a hit. He's too fast on the water.

Han Lee: Perform this attack should blow the roof and walls out of this building, meaning no more water. Then will be your chance to strike.

Lee clinched his fists tightly and his skin began turning red again. Water suddenly surrounded his body and trapped him in a spear of water. The Mizukage had trapped him in a Suirō no Jutsu (Water Prison Jutsu). He had his hand aimed at Han Lee, creating it from a distance.

Yugito: What?! A Water Prison from a distance? How?!

Seiji: We have to get him out!

Just then, the Mizukage began filling the water prison with water to drown Han Lee.

Yugito: No!

Lee began beating on the Water Prison in attempt to smash his way out of it. Yugito created a Rasengan and tried to destroy the Mizukage's jutsu. Seiji was in his Raiton no Yoroi and tried a flurry of attacks, but his Water Prison seemed indestructible.

Yugito: Dammit! Nothing's working!

Lee's eyes were beginning to shut, meaning he was close to drowning.

Mizukage: There is nothing you can do for him. My Suirō no Jutsu is too dense for you children to break. You'll need Naruto's help for that.

Yugito: Hrrgh!

Seiji grabbed her arm.

Seiji: Stop. He's just trying to piss you off even more.

Yugito: Leave my Dad out of this!

Mizukage: Oh? Maybe I should talk about Hinata instead.

Yugito: You're dead!

Hayate: Stop it, Yugito.

Yugito: What?! You hear what he's saying!

She looked at Hayate and he had his eyes closed, concentrating. Yugito and Seiji began feeling warmer.

Yugito: Hayate-kun?

Seiji: Damn, do you feel that heat?

Seiji looked at Hayate. A ring of fire began spinning on the floor around him. The ring shot up and a vortex of flames spun around Hayate. Yugito and Seiji covered their faces and tried to defend against the intense heat.

Yugito (to herself): Holy shit, Hayate-kun.

Hayate: I'll show everyone how much I've developed over the years… I'll show them a power that is stronger than the sun itself, and burns twice hot!

The fire swirling around him pushed away and revealed Hayate who was now in a chakra cloak of fire.

Hayate: Katon no Yoroi! (Fire Release Armor or "Phoenix Mode")

He stood there and continued to increase the heat and power of his Phoenix Mode. His arms were much more muscular and defined. His eyes turned completely white and his clothing wasn't even visible due to the intense Katon no Yoroi.

~End Theme

**Author's Note: Hayate turns up the heat! Can he also turn the tide of the battle with his new jutsu?! Stay tuned for more Yugito Akkipuden!**


	23. Episode 23

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 23: Ace up the Sleeve**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

**Author's Note: Hayate enters Katon no Yoroi and is the only ninja in history to use such a technique! The Mizukage activates a new technique as well and Yugito has an unexpected visitor. Asuka is forced to talk!**

~Kirigakure, Mizukage Mansion

Hayate was clad in his newly created fire armor or "Phoenix Mode". The extreme heat from his Katon no Yoroi (Fire Release Armor) was too much for Yugito and Seiji, causing them to jump to a safe distance.

Hayate: Hrrgghh!

He combined his Chakra Enhanced Strength with his Phoenix Mode's tremendous heat and punched the Water Prison holding Han Lee, bursting it and causing an unconscious Han Lee to fall lifelessly to the floor.

Mizukage (thinking): Incredible… He was able to smash through one of my strongest Water Prisons… That kid is gonna to be a problem if I don't do away with him quickly.

Yugito quickly rushed over to Lee and checked for a heartbeat. She felt a slow beating in his chest.

Yugito: He's alive, but his respiratory system has slowed down drastically.

Han Lee coughed and then threw up water onto the floor. After that, he passed out again.

Hayate: We don't have time to nurse him back to health. We have to kill the Mizukage. I've got a limited time in my Katon no Yoroi. Hmm.

Seiji: Heh heh… You're burning up, Hayate.

Hayate: Hmm?

Seiji: Your Katon no Yoroi is hot. I'll show you my max power. I've been told it's quite shocking!

He vamped himself up. His hair spiked up at the tips and his physique considerably increased. His arms and shoulders grew in size and his pectorals grew as well. Not only has he gotten physically stronger, but his reflexes/reaction time has also sky rocketed. Not to mention his speed has received a superhuman boost. Hayate then vamped himself up as well. His physique resembled Seiji's and his strength quadrupled. The only thing that hasn't been enhanced is his speed.

Hayate (yelling): Seiji!

Seiji (yelling): Yeah?!

Hayate: Waste him!

Mizukage: Ugh!

Seiji dashed at the Mizukage with lightning speed. Before he could realize he was looking at an after image, he felt a thrust through his back. He looked down and through the center of his chest was Seiji's right hand.

Mizukage (thinking): Urghh! His speed… It's comparable to that of the Fourth Raikage's!

Seiji: Compliments to Kakashi Hatake. This… is my Raikiri! (Lightning Blade)

He yanked his hand from his back and the Mizukage fell to both knees. Seiji jumped away and the Mizukage looked up to see Hayate coming down at him with a flaming kick.

Hayate: This is from the Godmother of Sakura Haruno! Tsūtenkyaku! (Heaven Kick of Pain)

Mizukage (thinking): I will not allow myself to be beaten by underlings!

He began doing hand seals and ended with the "Tiger" seal.

Mizukage: Suiton! Chō Suijinheki! (Water Style: Super Water Wall)

He expelled a massive amount of water from his mouth upward to stop Hayate. But, his plan was useless due to a hidden ability of Hayate's Phoenix Mode. Any water that got in the way of Hayate instantly evaporated before it even made contact with his body.

Mizukage (thinking): What?! The heat from that Katon no Yoroi is great enough to evaporate any water that gets near him instantly! It's the only perfect defense against Suiton!

Hayate (thinking): For years… I've been trying to create the perfect defense against Suiton. Since I only have the fire chakra nature, Chakra Enhanced Strength and a little bit of Medical Ninjutsu, it was hard to find the answer. But being with Seiji and observing his Raiton no Yoroi has inspired me to create armor like his by merging my Katon with my Chakra Enhanced Strength. And as a result, my Phoenix Mode is the ultimate defense against any kind Suiton imaginable!

He came down and slammed his heel, while clad in flames and boosted with Chakra Enhanced Strength, on to the Mizukage's chest, shattering and crumbling the floor beneath him and causing a large crater.

Yugito: Move your asses!

Hayate and Seiji looked up to see that Yugito had used the Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to create a large group of Doppelgangers (Clones) and was about to rain down on the Mizukage. Yugito and each of her clones had a Rasengan in hand.

Yugito: This is a gift from my Mom! Rasen Chō Tarengan! (Rasengan Super Barrage)

The two jumped out of the way and she rained down the Rasengan Super Barrage on to the Mizukage, causing another explosion of blue chakra. Seiji and Hayate didn't have to cover themselves from the debris because of their armor. Yugito jumped from the giant dust cloud and landed in front of the two boys, who were standing side by side. She had exited her Sage Mode because she was out of Sage Chakra and she was crouched on one knee, breathing heavily. She had one eye open and was resting her right hand on her right knee and her left hand on the ground.

~Kumogakure, Kozuya's Inn

Kiba and Kitsune were riding their respective ninja dog's backs through Kozuya's hotel, searching for Asuka and Seiji's room. They came across it, room 25, and knocked on the door. Asuka had just returned to her room after helping out at the Infirmary after the attack. Once she came to the door, Kiba was the first to talk.

Kiba: Asuka Mitarashi. Where is Seiji Yuhi? He is staying in this room with you, right?

Asuka: Y-Yes.

Kitsune: Where is he?

Asuka: He… I… I don't know where he went. He wasn't out there helping us during the attack?

Kiba and Kitsune looked at one another and nodded. Kitsune grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her through the doorway.

~Near the Outskirts of the Land of Fire

Sakura was dashing through the forest with a squad of Allied Shinobi, frantically scanning the area. In addition to her normal attire she now had on a light pink, same color as her hair, haori that was long enough to reach down to the back of her calves. The haori had a dark colored interior and had a red circle with a black liner on the back that had the single kanji for the word "Blossom" in the middle in black ink.

Kumo Ninja 1: Sakura-sama!

Sakura: What is it?

Kumo Ninja 1: The Western Land of Fire has been sweeped through! There is no sign of them anywhere!

Sakura: Keep searching! If they aren't here or the Land of Wind, then they have to been somewhere in the Land of Lightning!

Suna Ninja 1: Sakura-sama, what do we do if they aren't in either of those Lands?

Sakura: Then we'll have to organize garrisons to search the Land of Earth and the Land of Water. Yugito, Midori and Bee along with Hayate, Seiji and Han Lee must be found! No exceptions!

Konoha Ninja 1: Once we're done here, we should search the Tea Country and River Country. They're the closest.

Sakura: Agreed! We'll send garrisons to those countries as well.

Konoha Ninja 2 (female): What about the Amegakure? They're still allied with the enemy nations.

Sakura (straight-faced, eyes narrowed): If they stand in our way, we'll crush them with all we have.

~Kumogakure, Interrogation Chamber 312

Kyushichi, one of the top interrogators in of the Kumogakure, was sitting at a table with Asuka. Kyushichi was an older man, nearly 50 years old, had straight blonde hair that came down and covered the right side of his face and green eyes. He wore the normal Kumogakure attire but also had on a white trench coat with black designs all around it and black gloves. One major feature about him is his scar going vertically down his left eye.

The room was empty, no windows, one lantern that illuminated the entire room, one table, two chairs, and the only two in the room was Asuka and her interrogator. He was staring at her hard and she was nervously pressing her thumbs together with the rest of her fingers locked. After 20 minutes of silence, she finally built up the courage to speak.

Asuka (nervously): Sooo–

Kyushichi: Asuka Mitarashi.

Her eyes grew wide.

Kyushichi: Where are Seiji Yuhi and the others?

Asuka: The others?

Kyushichi: Yugito Uzumaki, Midori of the Nibi, Bee Number Two, Hayate Haruno and Han Lee. WHERE ARE THEY?

Asuka (quickly answering): I-I don't know!

Kyushichi: Stop lying!

Asuka: But, I don't! I thought they were out there with us against the intruders!

Kyushichi: You and Seiji share the same hotel room. If he joined the fight to defend the village, he'd have gotten out there around the same time as you! You showed up to the fight alone. Meaning, he left prior to the invasion of the Akatsuki! Where did he go?

Asuka: I thought he was behind me as I was running to defend the village!

Kyushichi: Is that so?

As if on cue, Darui entered the room with Samui and a new bodyguard of his, Sasui. Sasui was brown skinned, medium height, muscularly toned and had short, white spiky hair with a black patch on the left side for style. He wore a shirt with an upturned collar (similar to Darui's shirt in Shippuden), the normal Flak Jacket of the Kumogakure, the trademark red and white shin guards with his pant legs tucked into them and he had a long katana in a black sheath on his back.

Darui: Asuka.

She didn't make eye contact with him.

Darui: We need you to tell us where they are. Do you know if they're together or not?

She remained quiet. Darui looked disappointed. He looked to Kyushichi and nodded towards the door, signaling him to leave. Kyushichi kindly slid away from the table, stood, and exited the room. Darui took his seat and Samui and Sasui stood on either side of him.

Darui: Listen to me; I know how much you care for Seiji.

She finally looked at him.

Darui: You have to tell me where he is and if he's with the others. You saw what happened t the village. The "Akatsuki" managed to capture Isashi. Three of our four remaining Jinchūriki are missing. If Midori, Bee and Yugito get themselves captured, we don't know what the Akatsuki will do with them. And not just them, Seiji, Han Lee and Hayate are in danger too. Sakura would be devastated if something happened to Hayate. Lee-san already lost his only father figure and you saw how he reacted. Imagine if he loses his own son. And Seiji already said his parents were killed 8 years ago and his only family was killed by this damn war. I don't think you want to lose him. I need you to tell me where he is.

Asuka had looked down and away from him. She was shaking and crying.

Darui: Do you know where he is?

After a few moments of silence, she nodded her head.

Darui: Where? Is he with the others?

Asuka (crying): He… They all went… to…

Darui: Where? To where?

Asuka: To… the Kirigakure…

Samui: What?!

Sasui: No way!

Darui: The Kirigakure?! Why?!

Asuka: Yugito… she came up w-with the plan… to kill the Mizukage…

Sasui: Kill the Mizukage?! Why would they go off to do that alone?!

Asuka: She said… it was… a way to end the war faster…

Darui: Sasui! Get a garrison ready to head out to the Kirigakure NOW!

Sasui: On it!

He ran to the door and exited.

Darui: Samui-chan! Alert the other Allied Nations and let them know what we are about to do! We don't have time to talk this over. We need to move out now!

Samui: Yes, sir!

She ran and exited the room.

Darui: Is there anything else you want to tell me?

Asuka: Midori and Bee-san went along to serve as distractions to get the entire Kirigakure's attention so that the other four could assassinate him.

Darui was astonished.

Darui (thinking): What?! Distractions?! What the hell are they thinking?!

Darui quickly stood up from his chair and darted from the room.

~Kirigakure

Matatabi and Gyūki were still rampaging through the village while battling nearly a thousand men. Gyūki used a technique called Raito Haku or Light Hack. He shot one stream of yellow lightning at a battalion of men. Some were able to jump away and some weren't as fortunate.

Matatabi (telepathy): Be careful! Remember we're just distracting them.

Gyūki (telepathy): I know. We have to make it seem like we're trying to fight back.

Bee (telepathy, rapping): Big G is right. We need to at least put up a fight!

Midori (telepathy): I agree, but Matatabi-sama is right as well. We shouldn't wipe out too many of them.

Bee (telepathy): Kill them, not too many of them. O' kay!

Gyūki (telepathy): Right!

~Kirigakure, Mizukage's Mansion

Yugito was breathing heavily. Seiji dimmed the power of his Raiton no Yoroi to conserve chakra while Hayate stood next to him and continued to burn intensely in his Katon no Yoroi.

Yugito: Dammit… My Sage Mode has reached its limit. I'm out of Sage Chakra.

Seiji: We got him… There's no way we didn't get him.

Yugito: Both of you attacked him with your max power and then I nailed him with a Rasengan Super Barrage. If that didn't kill him, nothing will.

Hayate: Don't celebrate just yet. We need to make sure he's dead.

Just then, water from all over the room began going to the area where Yugito bombarded the Mizukage with her Rasen Chō Tarengan. It began manifesting into a human form.

Yugito: He just won't quit, will he?

Seiji: Shit… We threw everything we had at him and he's still breathing.

Hayate: Stay on your guard. After a barrage of attacks like that, he's not going to be playing around anymore.

Once the water manifested into the Mizukage, it is revealed that the Mizukage was damaged in some way. He was holding his chest and breathing heavily, yet he had no visible injury there.

Mizukage: These kids have pushed me to using my Bodī Ekika no Jutsu (Body Liquification Technique)… It's time to end this little game.

The Body Liquification Technique is the Mizukage's highest form of regeneration that also allows him to turn his body completely into water to avoid physical damage. The side effect of this technique is that it puts a large strain on the user's body, shortening their lifespan.

The Mizukage clapped his hands together and held it.

Mizukage: Umiton: Chikei Henkō! (Sea Release or "Ocean Style": Terrain Change)

Yugito (thinking): What the hell is Umiton?!

Yugito and the others then instantly sunk into the floor. The ground had turn to extremely dense water that engulfed them. The water near Hayate was evaporating rapidly. Thus, no water was within four to five feet of his body. Yugito and Seiji were struggling and couldn't breathe. Hayate quickly ran over to them, forcing the water near them away. The enormous room was completely filled to the brim in the extremely dense salt water. They all regrouped near Han Lee's body.

Seiji (breathing heavily): We need… to find that son of a bitch. He's hiding somewhere in the water.

Yugito: How the hell do we find him? He's turn this whole room into a miniature ocean.

Seiji: I don't know…

Hayate: We have to find him. If we don't we'll be trapped in his jutsu.

Yugito: Hey… Do you guys see that?

They all looked ahead. From within the dense, salty waters, the Mizukage has waved the "Tiger" hand seal, but the seal was only with his index fingers. He activated his jutsu known as Umiton: Umi Dōbutsu no Bōkō or Ocean Style: Ocean Animal Assault. A great white shark, giant swordfish, giant octopus, and giant piranha appeared seemingly out of nowhere. They all gathered around the Mizukage and awaited orders.

Seiji: Oh shit…

Hayate: He's summoned ocean animals… no doubt that this will NOT be easy.

Yugito: No time to back down now. We've come WAY too far to give up now! No matter what the odds are, we won't quit!

Seiji's eyes narrowed as he looked at Yugito. He nodded in approval. Hayate continued to stare at the giant ocean animals that were only about 50 yards away. Yugito stood and walked in the middle of Seiji and Hayate, standing a little bit in front of them as she was the leader of the group.

Yugito (yelling out): Bring it on!

~End Theme

**Author's Note: Yugito and the others are in a bit of a situation, but their spirits don't dwindle! Who will win this battle?!**


	24. Episode 24

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 24: Reunion**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

**Author's Note: The Mizukage has activated an unfamiliar jutsu type and ocean animals have appeared seemingly out of nowhere to do his bidding! Yugito and her group are in trouble! Can the Allied Forces make it in time with back up?!**

~Kirigakure, Mizukage Mansion

Yugito, Seiji and Hayate were all ready to continue fighting the evil Mizukage. He had summoned four ocean animals, a great white shark, giant piranha, giant octopus, and a giant swordfish, without waving any hand seals. The giant animals he has summoned were gathered around him.

Yugito: We can do this, guys.

Hayate: Yeah. We can finish this with just three of us. Hmm.

Seiji: No…

Yugito & Hayate: What?

Yugito: What do you mean?

Seiji: I mean… I can take care of those animals and the Mizukage right now.

Hayate: How?

Seiji: He's set it up perfectly for me. We're surrounded by water. I can do a super electric discharge of Raiton and kill him along with those creatures.

Yugito: Wait, wait… A super electric discharge?

Seiji: Yeah. It only works if I'm surrounded by water. Since Suiton enhances the power of any Raiton it comes in to contact with, I can release an extremely large amount of Raiton and it will pass through the water, enhancing the lightning and undoubtedly kill anything in the water.

Hayate: Won't that hurt us too?

Seiji: No. As long as you're not in the water, you'll be safe. Yugito, stay away from the water. Since Hayate's Katon no Yoroi evaporates any and all water that gets near him, staying close to him is your best bet.

She nodded.

Seiji: Now, the only thing about this is it requires a massive amount of chakra to do. Since I've used my Raiton no Yoroi at max power, I've already used over half of my chakra.

Hayate: Seiji-kun… What are you saying?

Seiji: I'm saying… that using this technique will kill me from chakra depletion.

Hayate: What the hell?! Then don't do it! We'll find out some other way to beat him. You're not sacrificing yourself for us. Hmm.

Seiji: I'm not sacrificing myself for you guys. I'm sacrificing myself for everyone, especially those that I care about the most.

Yugito: Seiji-kun, you can't–

Seiji: Stop it!

He cut her off and she was quiet.

Seiji: There's no time to think it over or argue about it. This has to be done here and now.

Hayate: Seiji–

Seiji (cutting him): Hayate, I'm doing this. Nothing you say is going to change my mind, so just stop.

Yugito (thinking): Seiji-kun… you've matured so much… Tamiko would be proud of you.

Seiji jumped into the water. As soon as he did, he scanned around and found the Mizukage and all of his sea animals.

Seiji (thinking): This is it for you… you and this war will end here!

He did the "Rat" seal, "Ox" seal and the "Snake" hand seal.

Seiji (thinking): I'm sorry… Asuka-chan… Hrrrraaahh!

Mizukage (thinking): Ugh! What's that? What's he doing?! Stop him!

The Mizukage point to Seiji and the ocean animals darted after him. Seiji spread out his arms and legs and assumed a star-like position. Lightning appeared all around his body and he began dispersing through the water.

Seiji (thinking): Denji Hōden! (Electromagnetic Discharge)

The Mizukage's giant animals got dangerously close to Seiji, but his water enhanced lightning passed through the salty water, electrocuting everything. Hayate and Yugito could literally see the lightning flowing through the water around them.

~Sunagakure, Village Elders Conference Room

All of the Sunagakure Counsel Elders, 15 of them, were gathered at a large round table. Each of them was dressed in a loose fitting outfit with a poncho-like top. A few of them even had a turban wrapped around their heads. Most of the group was in their upper 70s to early 80s. Rumiko, a man and one of the most respected counselors, stood from his seat.

Rumiko: May the consultation and selection of the Sunagakure's next Kazekage commence.

He sat back in his seat. Yoshifumi, another well respected man, decided to start off the meeting.

Yoshifumi: I'll start off with the candidates that the villagers have chosen. Let me make this clear that the candidates have not been informed that the villagers have selected them. *clears throat* First we have Fujiko. Next is Chikamatsu. After Chikamatsu, we have Takasu. After Takasu, we have Horigoshi. And last, we have Utada.

Shun: Ah… The late Kazekage's own son. From what I've heard and witnessed, his prowess are equal to or even exceed that of his father's.

Sei: I have heard the same. But there is an issue with him becoming Kazekage; his age.

Arisa (female): Nonsense. Kazekage Gaara was a year younger than Utada before he became Kage. Age is not a factor in this conference.

Kichibei: I agree. Age isn't a factor, seeing as how Kazekage Gaara was age 15 when he was elected as Kazekage.

Reiko (female): But what about the other candidates? What information do we have on them?

Ryuichi: I've witnessed Chikamatsu's skill. He's highly advanced in Fūton. Truly a formidable Shinobi worthy of the title "Kage".

Kichibei: I think Utada would reign victorious over Chikamatsu on a rather childish level. His Fūton is powerless to Utada's sand as the wind would slice his sand, yet the sand would "regenerate" and continue to attack him.

Mami (female): My grandson, Horogoshi, is skilled in his mind. He could easily outsmart Utada and Chikamatsu.

Yoshifumi: Don't be foolish, Mami. And do not underestimate Utada's intelligence. Yes, he's our youngest candidate, but he is one of the wisest.

Toshio: Takasu and Fujiko shouldn't be candidates in my opinion. Their competitors are far too strong for them.

Ryuichi: Agreed.

Arisa: Agreed.

Shun: My vote stays with Utada.

Kichibei: So does mine.

Rumiko: I do agree as well. Utada is my vote.

Toshio: What about you, Juro? Who is your vote?

Juro: I'll pick Chikamatsu. He's powerful, wise and an excellent leader with military experience.

Rumiko: All who vote for Utada, say "I".

Eight of the fifteen said "I".

Rumiko: Then it's decided. Utada, son of the late Kazekage Gaara, will be our next Kazekage. This meeting is adjourned until further notice.

Everyone rose from their seat and everyone bowed simultaneously.

~Kirigakure, Mizukage Mansion

Yugito and Hayate were looking around and scanning the water around them. They didn't see anyone in the water or the sea animals.

Yugito: He… He's gone Hayate. He's gone…

Hayate: He gave his life to save us… He is the hero that saved us and put an end to the Fifth Great Shinobi World War. Urgh! I'm out of time!

Yugito: What do you mean?

His Phoenix Mode armor began to fade and then disappeared. He was back to his normal self. The salty water quickly engulfed them and the two were drifting uncontrollably through the Mizukage's jutsu.

Yugito (thinking): Ugh! This water is so thick that it's hard to even hold your breath! The water must last even if the user is dead.

All of a sudden, the water's density grew to extremely dangerous levels, levels that would instantly crush and kill ordinary people. The extreme pressure was beginning to crush Yugito's chest, forcing oxygen to escape her lunges. She looked a few yards away and saw Hayate struggling for his breath as well. Yugito wrapped both hands around her neck, desperately trying to hold on to whatever breath she had left.

Yugito (thinking): Urgghh! I can't hold my breath much longer! And Hayate! He's over there struggling! No… No! I won't lose another one of my friends, especially the one I love!

She began forming the red and black chakra cloak around her body again. She began rapidly sprouting tails. The Mizukage's salty ocean water was being forced away from Yugito's body. She sprouted an eighth tail and the Nine-Tailed Fox began to really manifest itself, developing flesh and muscles all over its body. It let out a heart-stopping roar and smashed a gaping hole in the wall, releasing all of the water into the village. The sound of the impact caught the attention of Matatabi, Gyūki, and every Hakai Guntai troop they were battling.

Gyūki: What the hell is going on?!

Matatabi: Whatever it is isn't good!

Yugito closed her eyes and began to fall deep into her inner psyche. Once she opened her eyes, she was on her knees and she could breath. She stood and was standing on ankle-deep water, using her water walking technique. In front of her was an enormous metal fence that was barred as if it was a prison gate. She walked over to it and tried to look inside. As she was looking, a very large, red eye opened out of the darkness. Yugito flinched and backed away from the fence.

Yugito: What the… Where am I? Am I… inside my mind?

?: The daughter of Naruto. You aren't much to look at.

Yugito: Hm?! You know my name?

?: Of course I do. I've been inside of Naruto's body for 43 years. Everything he knew, I know. He constantly thought of… "his little girl".

Yugito: Then… You must be the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi: Yes, I am.

Yugito: I hate to bother you, but I'm in trouble.

Kyuubi: I know. You're fighting the man that killed your mother. He's a tough opponent, yes?

She nodded.

Yugito: I thought that me and my friends could take him… I really just wanted revenge for her... And now I got me and my friends into the worst kind of situation and I can't get us out…

Kyuubi: That's not entirely true.

Yugito (confused): Huh?

Kyuubi: You see that seal on the front of this fence?

Yugito looked up and saw the seal that seemed to be keeping the gate closed.

Yugito: What about it?

Kyuubi: If you rip it off, I can kill the Mizukage for you. I'll make him suffer and you'll get your mother's revenge.

Yugito: Rip off the seal? But won't that free you?

Kyuubi: Yes, but it will only be temporary. The seal will rebuild itself and I will be restrained again.

Yugito: Hm… How can I trust you?

Kyuubi: I was with Naruto for a very long time. He's the best man I know. He's taught me a lot about honesty and I'd never lie to his own flesh and blood.

Yugito felt weak all of a sudden and fell to her knees.

Yugito (crying): Please… I just want to save my friends… My mother was killed at the hands of the Mizukage and I just want to avenge her.

Kyuubi (inviting): Then come on. Rip this seal off and I'll make all of you anger and pain go away. I'll even save your friends.

Yugito began slowly levitating to upward to the seal that was placed high on the metal fence. With hesitation, she slowly began reaching out for the seal.

Kyuubi: There you go. Freedom from your pain and anger are just moments away.

Just as her fingers were about to touch the seal, a hand came seemingly out of nowhere and slapped her hand away. The Kyuubi hand a flashback to Minato stopping Naruto from removing the seal in the battle against Pein.

Yugito: Ow!

Yugito looked to her right and saw her mother, Hinata, standing before her. Her eyes grew wide and she rushed into her arms while crying.

Hinata: Now what the heck do you think you're doing, Yugito?

Yugito: Mom… I… How…?

Hinata: Come this way. I'll explain everything.

Kyuubi: Damn you, Hinata! The Mizukage killed you for a reason! Hrrgghhh!

Hinata: Just ignore him. Come on.

Hinata led her away from the Kyuubi. She put her hand over Yugito's eyes for a few moments and when she moved her hand, they were in a different venue. It was light pink, light green, yellow, and white mist all around and sparkles scattered around. Yugito looked down and they seemed to be standing on thin air.

Yugito: Where are we?

Hinata: We're in a happy place I was able to find in your subconscious.

Yugito: Really? So many colors…

Hinata: Ha ha. That's your brain. Here, have a seat. I want to talk to you.

The two sat down and Hinata sat with both of her legs going to the left. She placed her right hand on a space to her right to keep balance. She was wearing a navy blue skirt that stopped just above her knees and had slits going down the sides of her legs, a symbol of her confidence and self-esteem boost over the years. She also had on a lavender shirt that was sleeveless and had a cream colored scarf around her neck and she let hang down over the right side of her chest. Aside from her attire, she cut her hair so that it isn't waist-length anymore. She's shortened it to about shoulder blades and he bangs still reach to about the same spot on her shoulders. She also still wore her usual black, low-heeled sandals.

Hinata: You're father set this up by the way. Once the Kyuubi tried to pressure you to freeing it, or when you sprouted eight tails, I was suppose to talk to you and calm you down.

Yugito: Really? Dad did this? He really is the number one Dad. But what did you want to talk about, Mom?

Hinata: Before I get to that, I'd like to catch up a little bit.

Yugito: Catch up?

Hinata (giggling): Yes. I haven't seen you in three years, you know.

Hinata closed her eyes and happily smiled at Yugito. She couldn't help but to smile back.

Yugito: How are you in my head right now, though?

Hinata: You're father managed to seal some of my chakra away in a scroll. Once you were born, he activated the scroll which implanted my chakra from the scroll into you.

Yugito (thinking): Wow! Thanks Dad!

~End Theme


	25. Episode 25

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 25: Three Years Ago**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

**Author's Note: Hinata stopped Yugito from releasing Kurama. The mother and daughter use their time to catch up and then Hinata tells her what really happened that dreadful day, three years ago. Meanwhile, the Allied Shinobi Forces make their way to the Kirigakure! Find out what happens in this chapter!**

~Just outside the Kirigakure

Darui and a large garrison of Allied Forces Troops have just arrived on the Land of Waters shoreline. He had his foldable Cleaver Sword on his back, outside of his haori, and held by a single white strap over his right shoulder and had the handle of his weapon on the right side of his back. Everyone in the garrison began running behind Darui.

Darui (calling out, while running): Alright! We'll break off into three teams! One team will circle around the village and wipe out any patrol squads! The other two teams will be with me! When we get to the Kirigakure, we'll split into two teams and sweep each half of the village and work or way to the center, forcing the enemy into submission! Our primary goal is to find Bee, Midori and Yugito! Am I understood?

Allied Forces Garrison: Yes, sir!

~Yugito's Subconscious

Yugito and Hinata were laughing and giggling with each other.

Yugito (laughing): Do you remember that time went to the Hokage Mansion and forgot to put his pants on?

Hinata and Yugito laughed together.

Hinata: Or the time when he was so tired, he began sleep walking?

Yugito: Yeah! He went all the way to the Sunagakure and woke up wondering where he was and how he got there!

The two laughed again. Hinata looked at Yugito and smiled.

Hinata: You know Yugito; I sure have missed out on a lot. Look at you, you're a woman now.

Yugito: I've become a Toad Sage too, Mom!

Hinata: Just like you're father?

Yugito: Yeah! I haven't really mastered it yet, but I did become a Sage.

Hinata: That's great, Yugito. I remember when you were a little trouble maker in the Ninja Academy.

Yugito: Yeah… I was a bad kid. Always late for class.

Hinata: Hm.

Yugito looked at Hinata in confusion.

Yugito: What's wrong, Mom?

Hinata: There's something I want to tell you. I wanted to tell you how I die three years ago.

Yugito was quiet. She didn't know if she should say something or say nothing at all.

Hinata: I'm not sure where to start, but since I'm on a time limit, I guess I can't give you every single detail. Let me think…

~Just outside of the Kirigakure Gates, Three Years Ago

Hinata was with five other Hyūga clansmen in a carriage lead by a horse.

Hinata (voiceover): It was three years ago, and myself along with five other Hyūga clansmen were on a mission to the Kirigakure. Naruto had recently appointed me as an Ambassador because he felt that I would be a greater help to the village. We had received Intel that the Kirigakure was harassing smaller Nations for supplies. We were sent to have a conference with the Mizukage and the Village Elders. Since we have the Byakugan, our Village Elders thought it was best for us to go since we could see if they were trying to pull anything.

Nobu Hyūga: Hinata-chan.

Hinata: Hm?

Nobu: Did Naruto agree to you going on this mission.

Hinata: No, but it wasn't in his control. The Village Elders selected me because I have one of the strongest eyes in our clan. Why do you ask?

Nobu: I don't think Naruto would've let you come on this mission if he had power over it.

Hinata: I don't think so either. But, I think it's for the best.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. The Kirigakure opened the village gates and horse pulled the carriage into the village. The gates slammed shut behind them and the horse continued on.

Hinata (voiceover): The village seemed to be normal; children were playing, merchants were selling and citizens were running their average, everyday errands.

Tohaku Hyūga: Everything seems to be on the up and up.

Nahoko Hyūga: Key word there; "seems".

Rintaro Hyūga: Nahoko is right. They could be trying to make things seem normal so we wouldn't suspect anything.

Nobu: Anything can happen. Stay alert.

Hinata (voiceover): The horse pulled the carriage all the way to the Mizukage's Mansion and stopped. Once we all exited the carriage, the villagers all greeted us very formally. We had to be professional, so a few greetings to the villagers and it was off to the conference room. Once inside, we began making our way to the conference room. The Mizukage had guards that were leading us.

Unkei Hyūga: Thank you gentlemen, for leading us that is.

Kiri Guard 1: Of course. Anything for the Allied Shinobi Forces.

Unkei nodded and everyone continued following the guards.

Hinata (voiceover): Once we got to the conference room, the guards stood on either side of the door and let us in. We all got to our seats and sat down.

Kiri Guard 2: Mizukage-sama is handling a small issue with one of the villagers in his office. He'll be with you in a matter of minutes.

Hinata: Thank you for letting us know.

Kiri Guard 2: You're welcome, Hinata-sama.

He closed the door. Nahoko activated his Byakugan and glared at the guards outside the door. They were standing on either side of the door, like normal.

Hinata: Do you see something, Nahoko-san?

Nahoko: No. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Unkei: I thought the Mizukage would be waiting on us instead of us waiting on him.

Nobu: He can't control when villagers have requests or issues. He has to attend to them first, us second.

Rintaro: I agree with him.

Hinata (voiceover): As they were talking, I noticed a slight draft in the air, but the room had no windows.

Hinata: Excuse me, but does anyone else feel a draft?

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

Hinata (voiceover): As everyone was staring at me, a light green mist shot from the air vent behind Unkei.

Hinata: Ambush!

Everyone looked to where Hinata was pointing and the mist engulfed Unkei, Rintaro, Nahoko and Tohaku. They inhaled the mist accidentally and immediately began choking and holding their throats. Hinata and Nobu, who were on the other side of the room away from the mist, used their shirts to cover their noses.

Nobu: We need to get out of here!

Hinata: Hakke Kushō! (Eight Trigrams Air Palm)

Hinata blasted a hole in the wall and the two jumped through it. They both decided to activate their Byakugan.

Nobu: Which way is best?

Hinata looked left and right.

Hinata: They have guards coming from both sides! We have to go through the wall!

The two aimed a hand at the wall.

Hinata and Nobu: Hakke Kushō!

They blasted a giant hole in the wall and jumped through it. They were back into the village and began running along the rooftops. Before they knew it, Kirigakure Jōnin were hot on their trail.

Nobu: Kiri ninja are coming up in front of us too! We need a way out of here.

The two landed on a large rooftop and before they could jump to the next building, Kirigakure Shinobi were all around.

Nobu: Dammit… They got us trapped.

Hinata: Stay calm. We'll have to fight our way through them.

They both got in the classic Jūkenpō (Gentle Fist Art) fighting stance, facing back-to-back. After a few seconds of silence, the enemy all dashed at them at once. Hinata and Nobu began striking the enemies in the tenketsu (chakra point), paralyzing them. Hinata blasted away a group with her Hakke Kushō and Nobu did the same. The two broke away from their back-to-back strategy and began taking every opponent head on.

Nobu went on to getting in the stance for the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms). He then began striking several opponents in the vital organs rapidly, killing dozens of men. A large group surrounded Hinata at once and all jumped at her together, all with weapons in hand.

Hinata: Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō! (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Guard)

She executed her defensive technique, rejecting any attack they were going to do.

Nobu: Hinata-chan!

Hinata: What is it?

Nobu: They keep coming! Before long–

Hinata: We will fight to the last breath!

Hinata (voiceover): Nobu and I were trying our best to fend off as many of them as we could. But they had the entire village coming at us. Some off in the crowd activate the Hidden Mist Jutsu to hinder our vision. Luckily, they didn't know it wouldn't work on our eyes.

Kiri Ninja: Kirigakure no Jutsu! (Hidden Mist Jutsu)

Mist quickly overwhelmed the area.

Nobu: The mist… It can't fool us! Hinata!

Hinata: Yes!

Both of them got into the Jūkenpō stance.

Nobu and Hinata: Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō! (Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms)

Each of them quickly went around, attacking dozens of men left and right, dodging attacking and swiftly executing the technique. Once they both were finished, they went back to the back-to-back formation.

Nobu: How are you holding up, Hinata-chan?

Hinata: I'm fine. What about you?

Nobu: I'll be fine.

The two went off to continue the battle. Archers appeared on distant rooftops and be raining arrows down on the area. An arrow was on a direct path for Hinata's blind spot, the small spot just above her first thoracic vertebra on the back of her neck. He quickly ran over to her and pushed her out of the way. He activated the Jūkenpō Ichigekishin (Gentle Fist Art: Body Blow), which deflected the oncoming arrow. He turned to Hinata.

Hinata: Nobu!

Nobu: Don't worry about it! Urgh!

Another arrow had been shot at him a lodged through the blind spot, going through his neck and getting stuck halfway. He fell lifelessly to the ground with an arrow in his throat.

Hinata (voiceover): The arrow pierced straight through the back of his neck, killing him instantly. Using my Byakugan, I saw that the arrow had shattered the top of his spinal cord, which is the reason it killed him instantly. He was like a brother to me, and now he was gone.

Hinata: No!

Another barrage of arrows came her way. She looked at the arrows with a deadpanned face mixed with a little anger. With her eyes narrowed, she got in position to do another technique.

Hinata: Hakkeshō…

The arrows got close to her and she began spinning at extremely high velocities while expelling chakra from every tenketsu in her body. The high velocity spin began deflecting the arrows away in all directions, killing Kirigakure troops as the arrows ricocheted.

Hinata: Kaiten!

Hinata (voiceover): It was my first time executing the technique. I had been training to do it for years and I wasn't able to do it correctly. Although the technique tired me out, I wasn't prepared to give up. Your father would never give up, so how could I?

Hinata stopped spinning and dropped to both knees, catching herself by putting her hands out in front. She was breathing heavily and her heart was racing too fast.

Hinata (voiceover): Using the Hakkeshō Kaiten put an enormous strain on my body. But I wasn't thinking. Rage was going through my mind; the determination to survive was second. I planted one foot down and got myself to one knee. The Kirigakure Shinobi began surrounding me once again. Everyone had ninja tools and swords out, ready to kill me. My body couldn't physically go on, but my willpower said otherwise.

She managed to get herself to both feet and stood up straight. She then got back into her Jūkenpō fighting stance.

Hinata (thinking): Naruto didn't marry a quitter… That Hinata died a long time ago!

She then went to getting in the stance preparing for another Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.

Hinata (to herself): Jūkenpō…

She then lunged at the Kirigakure Shinobi.

Hinata: Two palms! Four palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms!

Hinata (thinking): Naruto has tons of things to protect! He'd never quit!

Hinata: Sixty-Four Palms!

Hinata (thinking): He wouldn't run and hide… He wouldn't cower!

Hinata: One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!

She delivered a flurry of powerful hits to the multiple opponents.

Hinata (thinking): He'd stay and fight to the end! He'd proudly die in the line on duty, protecting everyone he loves and cares about! So I will do the same! I will protect Naruto as he has protected me and Yugito!

Hinata: Hakke Ni Hyakugojūroku Shō! (Eight Trigrams Two Hundred Fifty-Six Palms)

She delivered a second One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms, creating a new technique that consists of two hundred fifty-six consecutive hits, to the enemies that surrounded her. After she delivered the last hit, she backed away and got back in her Jūkenpō stance. Every single enemy she hit fell to the ground simultaneously and she once again fell to the ground; this time, she was too weak to catch herself and laid out on her stomach. She used her forearm to try to get herself up. She looked up and saw that she was once again surrounded.

The Mizukage walked through the army of men and stood a few feet away from her.

Hinata (breathing heavily): *huff huff* You…

Mizukage: Yes, me. I've been going over this strategy for a while now, but I was hoping your Village Elders would've sent your sister instead.

Hinata: Hanabi… isn't stronger than me… I'm stronger than her now!

Mizukage: Oh? Is that so?

Hinata: You… were hiding and waiting for your men to weaken us. If you wanted us dead, you should've come out here and fought us like a Kage would! Mei would disown you as her little brother if she were still alive…

Her words angered him and he kicked her in hip, which sent her tumbling and sliding across the rooftop for a few meters. She lied on her back and wrapped her hands around her stomach in pain. The Mizukage walked over to her with his Mizu no Tsurugi (Water Katana) in hand. He stomped down onto her stomach to hold her still.

Mizukage: This is it for you, Hinata Hyūga.

Hinata (thinking): I… can't move… I drained all of my chakra and wore out my body with that last attack. I'm sorry Naruto… I'm sorry Yugito… I'll see you two soon enough.

She closed her eyes and a gentle smile came across her face. A few seconds later, the Mizukage aimed the Water Katana over her heart and brought it down with a lot of power.

~Yugito's Subconscious

Hinata's story touched Yugito's heart and tears were flowing steadily down her cheeks. Yugito was looking Hinata in the face while Hinata was looking down with her eyes closed. When she looked at Yugito, she too felt the need to cry. She stood up and helped Yugito to her feet.

Hinata: What you did was foolish.

Yugito was confused.

Hinata: It was foolish, irresponsible, silly and crazy to think you could go to the Kirigakure and kill the Mizukage.

Yugito looked down in humiliation and embarrassment.

Hinata: But, you did it because you wanted to avenge me and put an end to this war, which would be an enormous help to the Allied Shinobi Forces. You also did it because you wanted to prove yourself, that Naruto's daughter isn't weak and vulnerable. You wanted to protect Sakura-chan's son from any further danger. And that… is why I'm proud of you.

Yugito smiled and wiped the tears away.

Hinata: Anytime you do what you think is right in order to protect the ones you love, I will never be upset with you or try to hold you back.

Hinata's body began to turn a lighter color and fade away. Sparkles began escaping her body and flouting up into the air.

Yugito: What's happening, Mom?!

Hinata: My time is up… My chakra is running out.

Yugito looked sad to find out her mother was going away again.

Hinata: Hey.

She lifted Yugito's head up.

Hinata: Keep your chin high. That's one thing Naruto taught me.

Hinata smiled at her. Yugito hugged her once more before she disappeared.

Hinata (fading voice): I love you, Yugito. Remember, I will always be a part your heart.

And with that, she faded away.

Yugito: I love you too…

She closed her eyes and began thinking and taking in all of the information she had just received.

~Kirigakure, Mizukage Mansion

Yugito began deeply concentrating and once she opened her eyes, she was back in the overly large room that she and the others were battling the Mizukage in. She could see Hayate, Seiji and Han Lee's bodies on the floor, lifeless. The Mizukage was rising from the ground as well.

Mizukage (thinking): The power of the Nine-Tailed Fox… She smashed a hole in the room and my Ocean Release was countered. I'm tired of playing with these kids.

Yugito was standing alone with her eyes narrowed at him. She clinched her fists tightly and then created several Shadow Clones. The Mizukage created his Mizu no Tsurugi once again.

Yugito and her clones dashed and him and began attacking simultaneously. He chopped through two of her clones, causing them to poof away. A surprise clone struck him from behind. Luckily, his water shield defense stopped the attack. As he turned around to slice that clone, another cloned kicked him in his back, but the water shield caught it and defended against the attack. Although it successfully defended against the initial attack, the force from it sent him tumbling across the floor. He recovered and put his hand on the ground to stop sliding.

A clone came from above and attempted to rain down a Rasengan on him. He quickly jumped to the left and dodged it. A clone that had a running start jumped up and went perfectly horizontal and dropkicked him. The water defense didn't react fast enough and she kicked him in the center on the chest with both feet.

Mizukage (thinking): Urgh! My water shield's speed is decreasing! My chakra is reaching its limit!

He crashed against a wall while sliding on his back. He coughed up blood and held his chest.

Yugito Clone: Hrrrggghh!

She came down with a finishing punch. With the little stamina he had left, he jumped to the side and barely evaded the punch. The strength of his punch crushed the floor, creating a small creator. He managed to stand and began defending himself with his Water Katana. After chopping down a few clones, one caught him with an unexpected uppercut. His body went vertical and he was about to land head first on the stone floor. As he was falling, he could see Yugito with a clone dashing at him.

Yugito: This is it for you, Mizukage!

The Mizukage thought back to saying that to Hinata before killing her three years ago.

Yugito: Fūton: Rasenshuriken! (Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken)

Yugito's clone poofed away. As Yugito came at him with the Rasen Shuriken in her right hand and aimed at him, he could see Hinata standing on the right side of her, helping her with the final blow, only she wasn't really there. They both had the same facial expression; anger, determination, payback.

Mizukage: Ugh!

She caught him upside down and in midair with her father's powerful technique. The impact was incredible and she pushed full force, driving the Rasen Shuriken into his torso. Once she pushed hard enough, the Rasen Shuriken sent the Mizukage spinning off into a wall. The jutsu was "attached" to him and exploded against the wall. At the same time as the explosion, the Mizukage let out a shout of defeat. Yugito fell to one knee and began breathing heavily.

Yugito: I… We did it… We beat him…

She looked to her right and saw Hayate. He was drenched in water and lying on his back. The Mizukage's extremely dense Umiton must've drowned him. Her vision began getting blurry as she took steps toward him. Right before she could get to him, she collapsed to her stomach.

Yugito: Ha–… Hayate…

She slowly crawled on her hands and knees to the right side of him. Went she got close enough, she let her head fall onto his Flak Jacket; she was lying sideways on her right side as if she were in bed. With her left hand, she gently touched his face. She rubbed from his forehead, which was missing his forehead protector, down his cheek and to his chin. After that, her arm went flaccid and dropped to the floor. She closed her eyes with her head high on Hayate's chest.

~End Theme


	26. Eipsode 26

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 26: Hero Back Home**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

**Author's Note: Yugito returns to the Konohagakure! She has completed what she set out to do, get revenge for her mother! Raikage Darui confronts Tsuchikage Rokurō! The Akatsuki has a small discussion and the Village Elders of the Kirigakure try to select a Shichidaime Mizukage! (Seventh Mizukage)**

~Konohagakure, the Uzumaki Residence (Yugito's House)

Yugito woke up around noon, forgetting that had just defeated the Mizukage only hours ago. Most of her wounds were healed because of the Kyuubi's ability to accelerate one's healing process. Once she remembered her victory over the Mizukage, she sat up in her bed and looked around, confused as to how she got there. She got out of bed and went to her kitchen. She had on a pair of her red sleep shorts, a white tank-top and no sandals. She opened her refrigerator and pulled out milk. She got out a bowl and a box of Konoha Crunch Berries; the Konohagakure's most famous cereal and Yugito's favorite. She poured herself a bowl, got a spoon and went to the front door. Once she wakes up, she normally eats her breakfast outside so the sunlight can wake her up; she not being a morning person and all. She opened the front door.

Allied Shinobi Forces and all Konohagakure villagers: Surprise!

Yugito: Shit!

She flinched and spilled some of her cereal. Everyone cheered and a couple guys picked her up, causing her to drop her bowl of cereal, and held her high above everybody.

Yugito (excited): Whoa! Whoa! What's going on?!

Villager 1: You beat the Mizukage!

Konoha Ninja 1: You ended the war!

Villager 2: You're a hero!

Yugito: Whoa! Hey!

The extremely large crowd carried her like a celebrity through the streets of the Konohagakure. People were standing along the sides of the road, also cheering and clapping, praising her for her bravery. Yugito starting laughing in joy from everyone being proud of her.

Yugito (thinking): Mom, Dad, I did it!

The Allied Shinobi and villagers carried her to the Hokage's Mansion where Shikamaru, Ino and everyone from their generation were waiting. Kakashi, Kurenai Yūhi and everyone from their generation were also there. They were all clapping and cheering as well. The crowd carrying her stopped outside of the Hokage's Mansion and continued cheering. But the cheering abruptly stopped once Sakura came outside from the Mansion. Everyone put Yugito down and created a path for her. Sakura had on her pink haori with the dark interior and she walked up to her. She had anger on her face and her fists balled. She stopped in front of Yugito and looked down at her. Yugito was nervous and began slowly rubbing her shoulder with her left hand in attempt to comfort herself.

Yugito: I…

Before she could say anything else, she felt arms around her that lifted her up and squeezed her tightly.

Yugito (struggling to breath): Ms. Sakura! Too tight! TOO TIGHT!

She set her down and Yugito gasped for breath.

Sakura: You're lucky you aren't my child. I would've hit you before I hugged you.

Yugito: Your… happy?

Sakura: What you did might've been dimwitted, not properly planned or thought through, but it is exactly what Naruto would've done if he was you. One thing though, don't you ever scare me like that again.

Yugito gave her a big smile. From the Hokage Mansion, Hayate, Han Lee and Seiji with Asuka came out in their everyday clothing.

Yugito: Guys!

She ran over to them and leaped into Hayate's arms. Seiji and Han Lee smiled. She let go of Hayate and hugged Seiji and Han Lee. She also hugged Asuka.

Yugito: Hey Asuka-chan! Wait, what happened to Bee and Midori?

Bee: WHEEEEEEE!

Bee jumped down from the roof of the Hokage's Mansion with Midori. Bee landed and held up the "Rock On" symbol.

Yugito: Are you two alright?

Bee: Are you kiddin' me?! It'll take more than a village to kill the Bee!

Midori: You did it, Yugito. You defeated the Mizukage!

Yugito: No, we all beat him. I couldn't have done it without you help. We're a pretty good team! But wait, how did you guys heal up so fast?

Hayate: My Mom's Isoi Kaifuku no Jutsu. (Hastened Recovery Technique)

Yugito: Hastened Recovery?

Sakura: It's a Medical Ninjutsu I created. In order to accelerate one's healing process, I use my Medical Ninjutsu to increase the number of white blood cells in the body, thus speeding up one's healing process. I did it on you too; although you didn't really need it because of the Kyuubi's ability to accelerate one's healing process.

Yugito: Oh… Thank you, Ms. Sakura!

Everyone in the crowd of people cheered once again.

Sakura: Everyone! Everyone listen!

Everyone quieted down to a dull roar.

Sakura: The Sunagakure has just informed us of some surprising news! After Kazekage's Gaara's death–

Yugito: What?!

Sakura then remembered that no one told her that Gaara had passed away or that there was a second Akatsuki and they were capturing all of the Jinchūriki.

Sakura: Uh… yeah… Gaara-sama was killed yesterday by the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki also capture, Daisuke, Kiyoko, Isashi, Yoshi and Kai.

Kakashi: And Guy.

Yugito: Guy sensei…

Han Lee and Rock Lee looked away to hide their tears.

Yugito: The Akatsuki… Oh yeah. Dad wrote about them in a book I read. How did they come back? From what I read, they disbanded before I was born.

Sakura: They were… but now they're back. Their goal is to capture the Jinchūriki. Our guess is that they have the same goal as last time, Project Tsuki no Me.

Yugito: What's that?

Sakura: Basically, they want to control the world by trapping it in an infinite Genjutsu. Only thing is, there are no Sharingan users left to activate a Genjutsu called Tsukuyomi, which is needed to activate Project Tsuki no Me. None that we know of at least.

Yugito: Hm… We have to stop them before they capture anymore Jinchūriki!

Sakura: We have no leads on their base of operations. And our intelligence estimate that they change bases frequently as the previous Akatsuki did. But, we're straying off topic. I wanted to tell you that Utada was appointed as Rokudaime Kazekage.

Yugito: What?! He's Kazekage now?!

Sakura: Yes. The Village Elders of the Sunagakure chose him yesterday. Today is his first official day in office.

Yugito: We have to go see him!

Sakura: We planned on it. Let's get ready to go everyone!

Everyone cheered and clapped once again.

~Iwagakure

Allied Shinobi Troops and Hakai Guntai troops were battling all over the village. Darui and Tsuchikage Rokurō were standing on top of the Tsuchikage's Mansion, each man was out of breath. Darui had his Cleaver Sword drawn and in his right hand while the Tsuchikage was unarmed. The roof of the Mansion was partly destroyed from battle and the Tsuchikage was on one knee.

Tsuchikage: The Hakai Guntai will not lose!

Darui: You sure talk a big game, but do you have the skill to match?

Tsuchikage: Do not taunt the Tsuchikage!

He got up and dashed for Darui. He gripped his Cleaver Sword in both hands and got in his stance. The Tsuchikage used his Shunshin no Jutsu and got behind Darui. He punched him in the back, shattering his spinal column and sending him across the roof. The Mizukage jumped up.

Tsuchikage: Doton: Chōkajūgan no Jutsu! (Earth Style: Super Weighted Boulder Jutsu)

He made himself heavier to increase the power of his attacks. He got his right leg ready and stomped down onto Darui, causing a rather large crater on the roof. Without warning, Darui's body began to flicker like "static".

Tsuchikage: Ugh?! What?

Darui's body turned to lightning and shocked the Tsuchikage, causing him to fall to his back. He appeared on a pillar near the roof of the Tsuchikage Mansion, looking down at him.

Darui: Raiton: Kuropansa! (Lightning Style: Black Panther)

He created a black lightning panther and had it stand in front of him. It then went on to splitting into a second black panther.

Darui: Hey, Tsuchikage Rokurō, now is the time to forfeit if you enjoy living.

The Tsuchikage slowly sat up on his elbows.

Darui: The Mizukage's already dead, you wanna be next?

The Tsuchikage frowned at him and grinded his teeth together with an angry growl.

~Akatsuki Hideout

The Akatsuki was just finishing up the extraction of the four Jinchūriki they had. Since Zangeki brought the Isashi late, they'll have to wait until later to extract the Four-Tails. They completed the extractions.

Tendō: Alright. We have completed the extractions for now. We will get to the Four-Tails once everyone gains some chakra back. We've been extracting for over twelve hours now.

Volterra: Awesome. I'm tired now.

Pazuzū: What is it so hard for you to show at least a little bit of maturity?

Volterra: Ah whatever.

Tendō: Quiet. I have a few announcements. Since Korosu was killed, we'll need a replacement for him.

Zangeki: Do you have anyone in mind?

Tendō: Yes. He's of the Konohagakure. My sources have given me positive feedback about him. Aijō and I will personally retrieve him.

Kūkyo: Who is it, Itachi?

Tendō: You'll meet him once we bring him to out hideout.

Kūkyo nodded. Hair, a forehead and a pair of eyes came up from the floor and looked around like an alligator in a pond.

Tendō: What is it?

?: I have bad news for you. Yugito Uzumaki, the Nine-Tails newest Jinchūriki, has killed the Mizukage. And the Raikage has led a siege on the Tsuchikage, forcing him into submission.

Tendō (thinking): Really? Naruto's daughter killed Daichi Terumī? She's actually stronger than I thought she was. To kill him takes more than strength. And Darui managed to force the Iwagakure into submission… I guess this means that the Hakai Guntai was defeated.

Volterra: If both Kage were defeated, then that means the war is over. The Allied Shinobi Forces won again.

Zangeki: The kid's right. The Amegakure can't stand against the Konoha, Suna and Kumo alone. They'll be forced into submission soon enough.

Aijō (looking to Tendō): We need to get our new recruit soon.

Tendō: Yes. We'll have him before long.

~Kirigakure, Village Elder's Consultation Room

The Kirigakure's Village Elders were sitting around a long, rectangular table. It had three windows lined across the back of the room.

Kiri Elder 1: I hereby call the meeting to order. Let us commence this summit.

Kiri Elder 2: I'll start off by saying that the Kirigakure will take a different path from now on. After Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumī passed, Daichi Terumī has been running this village like a dictatorship. Now that Yugito Uzumaki has defeated the heinous tyrant, we need to carefully pick the Rokudaime Mizukage.

Kiri Elder 5: If we select the wrong Mizukage, we could find ourselves under another dictatorship.

Kiri Elder 9 (female): Why even have a Kage for this village? We should run under a democratic government.

Kiri Elder 4: There's a problem with that. If we run as a democratic government, then we risk anarchy and people not following the village rule. We need a government with a strong Kage, but not a Kage that will rule as Daichi Terumī has.

Kiri Elder 10: How about we have a poll and decide the Rokudaime Mizukage? That would be fair.

Kiri Elder 3: Agreed.

Kiri Elder 1: Agreed.

Kiri Elder 8: The candidates for the poll must be trustworthy and popular with the villagers. We have to make sure that everyone is satisfied with our decision.

Kiri Elder 7: Let us select 2 candidates. We will then let the villagers decide on their next Kage from there. We are working under a democratic government, aren't we?

Kiri Elder 2: I do believe that that is the most reasonable method in selecting our next Kage.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

Kiri Elder 3: What about the issue with the Naitogakure? Daichi Terumī promised that once the war was over that he would make the Dākukage an official Kage, creating a Six Kage Alliance.

Kiri Elder 5: Daichi Terumī is dead. We have to explain to her that he was being dishonest with her the entire time.

Kiri Elder 6: But what if she doesn't accept our words? Let's not forget that she lost some of her men during Daichi Terumī's final hours.

Kiri Elder 9 (female): He's right. He lied to her just so he could sacrifice her men instead of ours.

Kiri Elder 2: We have to approach her in the politest way possible. The last thing we want is another war right after another.

Kiri Elder 1: It wouldn't be a war. It's a smaller country versus a large country. Let's not forget that the Raikage and temporary Hokage have accepted us back into the Ninja Alliance. With the Allied Forces' help, we'd crush them.

Kiri Elder 8: Our goal isn't to crush them.

Kiri Elder 4: He's correct. Our goal is to be civil, something this country has lacked since Daichi Terumī took office.

Kiri Elder 1: We are straying off topic here. We are going to need time to select the candidates for the title of Mizukage. Until we have two candidates, I declare this consultation adjourned.

Everyone got up from their seats and made their way to the Consultation Room doors. Kiri Elder 4 walked over to Kiri Elder 1.

Kiri Elder 4 (whispering): Do you have any candidates in mind?

Kiri Elder 1 (whispering): I've got one. The literal coldest man alive.

Kiri Elder 4 (whispering): Is that a bad thing?

Kiri Elder 1 (whispering): It's exactly the opposite of bad. He's an excellent leader with high morals. He's got war and financial experience; perfect to lead the village out of the chaos it's in.

Kiri Elder 4 (whispering): Do you mean–

Kiri Elder 1 (whispering): Yes. The Man of the Twin Frozen Kekkei Genkai: Hyōton to Tōton no Mandō. (Mandō of the Ice Style and Freeze Style)

~End Theme

**Author's Note: This concludes the "Fifth Great Shinobi World War Arc"! Mandō of the Ice Style and Freeze Style?! Who is that?! And is he really fit to lead the Kirigakure out of its current situation?! This was sort of a chill episode after the chaos of the Mizukage fight. Hey, Yugito got to see her mom again. :D Please stay tuned! Next Arc is called the "Recruitment Arc". Simple enough. You'll see why I chose that name in a few episodes!**


	27. Episode 27

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 27: It Begins**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

**Author's Note: Welcome to the next Arc known as the "Recruitment Arc"! A two week time-skip has taken place. Yugito and the rest of the New Konoha 12 have been training with their respective sensei and going on mission's regularly. With the action of the Akatsuki still fresh in everyone's mind, what will they do to stir up trouble?! **

~Hidden Leaf Forest, Two Miles from the Konohagakure

Yugito, Hayate and Seiji are with their sensei, Andō, and are returning from a B-Rank mission from the Iwagakure. They were ordered by Sakura, who has been appointed as permanent Hokage, to deliver a message to the new Tsuchikage about an upcoming Gokage Summit. Since the war was over, they all reverted to their everyday clothes.

Yugito **(She's got straight shoulder-length, red hair with bangs that come down like Kushina's (only hers stops just under her chin and blue eyes. She puts her hair up in a hair ponytail while on missions with the exception of the Mizukage fight; sorry for never mentioning)** had on a form fitting, red shoulder-length short sleeve jacket with a hood and had a black interior. She had mesh armor fishnets underneath and also had a very thin black line going down the center of the jacket where the zipper is located. She had on matching red pants that stopped at about the ankle and wore the standard Konohagakure black Shinobi Sandals. She had her kunai holster on her right thigh held by black and white tape/bandages. She wears her black forehead protector properly around her forehead.

Hayate **(He's got light orange, spiky hair with bangs that come down like Minato Namikaze's and green eyes; sorry for never mentioning) **wears a black, long-sleeved shirt that had a collar that came up to his neck and the Yamanaka Clan insignia on each shoulder. Sakura's husband was a member of the Yamanaka Clan, but died in the recent years. Since she married into the Yamanaka Clan, Hayate wears the Yamanaka insignia to show the ties he has with his clan, even though he has Sakura's last name. Over his black shirt, he wore the standard Konohagakure Flak Jacket. He also had matching pants, bandages around his shins and black Shinobi Sandals. He had his kunai holster on his left thigh held by black and white tape/bandages. He also wore white laces around his arms; two just beneath the elbow and two around his wrists. He wears his black Konohagakure headband around his head.

Seiji **(He used to keep his hair in an unkempt fashion but now has small spiky bangs coming over the left side of his forehead with the rest of his hair with the rest is his hair slicked back. He also has black eyes; sorry for never mentioning)** wears a gray, short sleeved, chin-high collared jacket that he unzipped to about his chest. Underneath, he wore mesh armor with light gray accents and a simple black T-shirt. He also wears a thin, black rope that had the two symbol kanji for the name "Tamiko", his adoptive mother's name, in silver hanging from it. On his right hand, he wore white bandages that only revealed his finger tips and covered his arm all the way to about mid forearm; the bandages are from training with Kakashi on using the Raikiri. He wears very dark gray, nearly black, pants and wears bandages around his shins along with black Shinobi Sandals. He had his kunai holster on his right thigh held by black and white tape/bandages.

Andō: Alright, everyone. Not much further now.

Yugito: Awesome. We've been away from the village for two days!

Hayate: It's felt longer than that.

Seiji: Can I ask you guys a favor?

Yugito: Sure. What's up?

Hayate: Something wrong?

Seiji: No, nothing's wrong. But, if you guys could leave me here for a bit, that'd be great.

Yugito: Leave you here?

Seiji: Yeah. Don't worry; I'll be right behind you. It's just, this area is peaceful. I'd like to be alone with my thoughts for a little bit.

Hayate: Something bothering you, brother?

Seiji: No. I'm okay, really. Don't worry about me.

Andō: Alright. Don't take too much time. We'll be right up ahead.

Seiji: It's okay. I know my way to the village.

Yugito: Alrighty. Let's go then. I'm starved.

Hayate: Be careful out here, Seiji-kun. Wild animals will eat you if you fall asleep.

Seiji chuckled and the group continued on. He sat against a nearby tree and stretched out to relax. He brought up his right knee and rested his bandaged hand on it. He looked up at the clouds and began thinking of Asuka and his deceased parents.

Seiji (thinking): Mom… Dad… I miss you guys. Ever since I left the Kumogakure, I've felt different. Like I'm incomplete. Like there's a gaping hole in my chest. The only thing I have left to fill that hole is Asuka. I love her to death and would do anything to protect her.

He reached around his neck and pulled his necklace over his head. He held it and looked at it. He clinched it tightly in his hand while a tear came quickly down the left side of his face.

Seiji (whispering): Tamiko…

He put his necklace back on and reached into his weapons pouch on his waist. He pulled out a scroll that was labeled with the kanji for the word "Raikage". He opened it and scanned over it. It was a scroll that had a list of the Yondaime Raikage's Nintaijutsu Techniques and how to perform them. Darui had given it to him as a token of his bravery against the Mizukage and that Seiji was willing to give his life to save the others.

Seiji (whispering): Thanks, Darui-sama.

He heard the sound of leaves rustling in nearby trees and quickly closed the scroll. He put it away and stood up, away from the tree. His eyes frantically scanned the area and kept his ears open for anything. He heard a second rustling and clinched his fists tightly, quietly activating his Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Release Armor). From the trees, a kunai with a tag on it landed on the ground. Seiji quickly jumped back twice, clearing several meters in two hops. Once the tag didn't detonate, he pulled out a kunai and passed Raiton through it. He threw the kunai with extremely great precision, another new prowess he's perfected from working with Kakashi, and cut the string of the tag. It floated to the ground and still didn't detonate.

He walked over to the kunai and tag and noticed that the explosive tag wasn't really an explosive tag. He picked it up and it had a heart drawn on it. Something tapped him on the center of his back and he turned quickly. He had his left hand turned horizontally and went for a horizontal karate chop. He realized who was behind him and stopped the attack centimeters away from her face.

Asuka: Hey there.

She was smiling at him. He released his lightning armor and she hugged him. She gave him a peck on the lips and released her hug.

Seiji: Hey! What are you doing out here?

Asuka: Me and my squad were given the task of finding Ms. Shizuoka's cats.

Seiji: She lost them again? Last time she lost them, we had to find them.

Asuka: Yeah, she needs cages for those things. I saw your squad ahead, by the way. I saw them but they didn't see me. When I noticed you weren't with them, I figured you had to be behind them somewhere.

Seiji: You figured huh?

Asuka: Speaking of which, why are you out here alone?

Seiji: Just thinking is all.

Asuka: About your parents?

Seiji: Yeah. And about you and Tamiko.

Asuka: Oh… I've been thinking about my parents too.

Seiji: You've never told me what happened to them, ya know.

Asuka: Hm… alright. When me and my brother were little, they abandoned us. We woke up one morning and they were gone. Katashi hates them, but I pity them. They're missing out on two wonderful children.

Seiji: That sucks… I wish I knew where they were. I'd teach them a little lesson.

Asuka chuckled.

Asuka: No, no. No need to go "correct" them. It's fine, as long as I have you.

?: How touching.

Suddenly, a person came from the trees and kicked Asuka in her side, sending her into a tree. She hit the tree so hard that she bounced off and landed in front it unconscious.

Seiji: What the hell?!

He quickly activated his Raiton no Yoroi once again. He turned around and three silhouettes were standing behind him. He looked forward again for an escape route and another three silhouettes were standings there.

Seiji (thinking): Dammit! I'm surrounded!

The silhouettes stepped forward from the shade and exposed themselves. Behind him were Tendō, Ningendō and Aijō. The other way was Shuradō, Jigokudō and Chikushōdō.

Seiji: What?! Fifth Kazekage? Fourth Raikage? Naruto-sama?!

Chikushōdō, Shuradō and Jigokudō stood in silence.

Seiji: What the hell is going on here?

Before he knew it, someone hooked their arms under his arms and held him.

Seiji: Urgh! Get off!

Gakidō has surprised him and grabbed him, holding him in a full nelson. Tendō walked to him.

Tendō: I'd stay quiet if I were you; if you want to keep her alive that is.

Seiji looked over to Asuka. Shuradō stood next to her and changed his hand into a cannon that had a bright blue interior. He then went on to aiming the cannon at her.

Seiji: Wait! No!

Tendō: If you yell out, we'll kill her.

Seiji became enraged and increased the strength of his Raiton no Yoroi to break free of the hold and strike the enemies. He suddenly felt himself getting weaker and weaker. Gakidō was absorbing his chakra. Before long, his Raiton no Yoroi released and he was defenseless.

Tendō: You're a fighter.

Seiji was breathing heavily and felt so weak that he couldn't talk.

Tendō: To weak to speak?

He grabbed Seiji with one hand by his face and brought him close. He looked him in the eyes and Tendō's right eye began spinning counterclockwise.

Tendō (to himself): Kotokunōtsuoni… (Distinguished Anguish Demons)

With terrified expression on his face, Seiji's eyes pupils began to shrink. He froze in place, he couldn't even think anymore. He was now under a powerful Sharingan Genjutsu.

Tendō: Gakidō, release him. The Genjutsu was a success.

Gakidō, Tsuchikage Ōnoki, let him go and he just stood there like a statue. His face was now expressionless and his skin was slightly pale.

Aijō: How long will the Genjutsu last?

Tendō: Long enough. Now we can use him to infiltrate the Konohagakure and capture the Six and Nine-Tails.

Chikushōdō (Naruto): Let us leave. We are in enemy territory.

Tendō: Let's go.

The Kotokunōtsuoni is an extremely rare Kinjutsu (Forbidden Jutsu), Dōjutsu (Visual Jutsu) and Hijutsu (Hidden Jutsu) that has similar effects as Shisui Uchiha's Kotoamatsukami. The user manipulates the targets mind, causing the victim to be in a zombie-like state. The victim cannot talk and can use chakra transformed from the user via Chakra Receiver. The duration of the technique varies on the user. It also seems like the victims senses become dead as well as they can travel enormous distances without becoming tired and don't require sleep. Whether they still require water and food is still unknown.

They all jumped away except for Seiji. Instead, he fell to his back with his arms extended outward. A few moments later, Andō and the rest of Team 5 returned.

Yugito: What happened? We heard a girl scream!

They scanned the area and saw that both Asuka and "Seiji" were knocked out. Andō and Yugito rushed to Asuka and Hayate rushed over to Seiji.

Hayate: Hey? Are you alright? What happened?

He put his fingers on his neck to check for a pulse.

Hayate: He's still breathing.

Yugito: So is she.

Suddenly, the rest of Team 9, Shikoku and Kenta, appeared.

Shikoku: What happened?

Kenta: Oh no!

The young Akimichi quickly hurried over to her teammate.

Kenta: Coming through!

He ran through Yugito and Andō to get to Asuka. He checked for a pulse and then picked her up, gently throwing her over his shoulder. He immediately darted for the village.

Shikoku: Please excuse Kenta. He's been sorta protective over Asuka and I lately. Frankly, I think it's sorta lame.

Andō: No worries. Hayate, grab Seiji and let's get him to the Medical Corps.

Hayate: Right.

He scooped up Seiji, who was still lifeless looking, and put him over his shoulder. Shikoku ran back to the village with Team 5 since Kenta darted way ahead with Asuka.

~Konohagakure Hospital

Asuka and Seiji were in hospitals beds next to each other in the same room. A Medical Ninja by the name of Baki entered the room with a clipboard. Team 5 and Konohamaru along with the rest of Team 9 were all in the room with their injured teammates.

Baki: Alright. It seems that Asuka Mitarashi, I'm guessing that is the girl, was hit extremely hard on her right side, causing a decent sized bruise.

Kenta: A hit?! Who hit her?! I wanna know!

Baki: Well, uh… We have no way of knowing who hit her until she wakes up, she's still unconscious.

Kenta let out a low growl.

Shikoku: Calm down, Kenta-san. You're being lame again.

Baki: Now we have Seiji Yūhi, adopted into the Yūhi family. Let's see what wrong with him…

He began scanning his clipboard for information.

Baki: Hm… That's strange.

Yugito: What is it? What happened?

Baki: Nothing seems to be wrong with him, except that his chakra seem to have been drained. He shows no external wounds and Hiachi Hyūga reported no internal wounds.

Andō: That's strange… He's in a comatose state and has no severe wounds, internal or external.

Konohamaru: That is very strange… We should alert Sakura-sama about this and tell her to tighten the village's security just in case.

Shikoku: Already done.

Hayate: Me and Shikoku-san went up to her office as soon as we got to the village. Her office is swamped in paperwork so she'll have to get to this later.

Andō: Alright. Let's leave them to get some rest.

Everyone began exiting the room. Hayate looked back at him.

Hayate (thinking): Hope you're okay, big guy.

He continued through the room door behind Yugito.

~Konohagakure Hospital, 12:00 a.m.

It was dark and Asuka and Seiji were still unconscious in their respective hospital beds. A female nurse came in to check on them and went to Seiji first. She leaned over to Seiji to adjust his blanket. His eyes flashed open quickly and before she could even think to react, he placed one hand on the back of her head and one hand on her chin. He twisted her neck all the way to the right and broke her neck in four different places. Once she dropped to the floor with a thud, he got out of bed and went over to the window. He hopped through it and began wondering the village.

A crescent moon out and the dark clouds surrounded it. He passed a tool shop in the village. Once he noticed he could use something from there, he turned around and snuck inside through the back entrance. He grabbed a large coil of rope and left. He continued on to a small home that was big enough to house two people. He stood outside of it and searched for the best point of entry. He came to the conclusion that the best point of entry was the roof.

He silently climbed up and got on the roof of the house. He could hear some snoring below him. He jumped up and threw his weight downward, crashing through the roof. He landed on top of someone with his hand over their mouth. He tied a piece of rope around his mouth to keep him from talking, sort of like a gag, and used the rest tie up his hands and feet. Seiji then threw him over his shoulder and jumped back through the roof. He then made his way to the village gates and jumped clear over them. He began trotting through the forest.

~Unknown Location

After hours of walking through an large quantity of different terrains, he's finally made it to his destination, the southern border of the unknown country that belongs to the Takigakure. He continued trotting until he finally reached a cave in the deepest part of the country's biggest forest. He stood outside the cave and a few seconds later was greeted by Volterra.

Volterra: Ah! You're finally here. What took you so long?

Seiji just stood there and glared into Volterra's eyes. He raised an eyebrow at Seiji.

Volterra: You don't talk very much, do you?

He continued to glare at him. He dropped the body he was holding and it splashed into a puddle of water beneath him. It was Dan, the Six-Tails Jinchūriki. He had kidnapped him and brought him to the Akatsuki's current hideout.

Tendō: Volterra.

Tendō walked up behind him.

Tendō: Retrieve the Six-Tails.

He nudged his head towards the cave, signaling Seiji to follow. He began walking towards the cave and Volterra began walking to Dan to pick him up as ordered. As he and Seiji walked pass on another, they bumped shoulders which made Volterra bounce off of Seiji's shoulder. He tripped and barely caught himself.

Volterra: Hey–!

Tendō: Stop. It isn't his fault. He's my servant as of now. He doesn't have control over his actions. That was just a coincidence.

Volterra turned and continued towards Dan, who was physically worn out because of all of the harsh terrains Seiji carried him through.

Volterra (mumbling): Better be a damn coincidence…

Tendō: What was that?

Volterra (nervous): Huh?! Uh, nothing. Must've been a nearby wolf.

Tendō glared at him before turning and walking into the cave with Seiji.

Volterra: Pfft… I can already tell I'm not gonna like that guy.

He grabbed Dan by his ankles and began dragging him along the ground. He continued into the cave and continued dragging Dan across the cold cave floor.

~End Theme


	28. Episode 28

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 28: Mustering of the Five Kage**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

**Author's Note: The disappearance of Dan, the Six-Tails Jinchūriki, has alerted the Konohagakure! It's been calm for two weeks and has been free of any Akatsuki activity, but now they're at it again! The Five Kage gather for the 4****th**** Gokage meeting in history!**

~Konohagakure, Early Morning

The sun was just beginning to rise and the villagers were just opening their shops. An older man was walking alone and came across a house. He looked closely at it and saw that it had been broken in to.

Older Man (looking around): Is… Is that Dan's house?!

He slowly approached the house a poked his head inside.

Older Man: Hello? Are you in here, sunny?

He saw that there was a definite hole in the roof. He room was messy, as if a struggle had happened. He quickly left the house and began making his way to the Hokage Mansion. He didn't utter a word to anyone because he didn't want to risk a panic.

Once he got to the Hokage's Office, he politely knocked on the door.

Sakura (from inside the room): Come in.

The older man entered and Sakura recognized him.

Sakura: Mr. Ito. It's good to see you.

Older Man: Hello, Hokage-sama.

Sakura: Is there something wrong?

Older Man: Dan's house seems to be broken into.

She stood from her chair with a shocked emotion on her face.

They got back to Dan's house and Sakura had ANBU stationed all around, setting up a perimeter. Tokubetsu Jounin in black outfits were in the house searching for evidence as if they were detectives. Sakura exited Dan's house in disappointment. Shikamaru, Ino and Sai came back to the scene and they began talking to Sakura.

Ino: How's it looking in there?

Sakura: Like a struggle had gone down. The roof over his bed is caved in; that's the suspected point of entry. The Tokubetsu Jōnin are in there picking around for evidence now. I can't wrap my head around how someone kidnapped him.

Ino: It's possible that he simply ran off.

Sakura: A man his age? Not likely. He was scheduled to return to the Kirigakure after the Gokage Summit.

Shikamaru: Sakura-chan, we can't focus on this case for much longer. We'll have to leave it to Shino and the others because we've got to get to the Land of Iron. The Five Kage Summit is tomorrow.

Sakura: Ugh, damn. Dan going missing made me forget about it. Alright… Ino, put Shino on the case. Shikamaru and Sai, you two are my bodyguards for the Summit. Let's get going at once.

Sai: Yes, ma'am.

Shikamaru: Alright.

~Sunagakure

Kazekage Utada was just outside of the Sunagakure with Temari, Kankurō and his bodyguards, Rise (pronounced Re-say) and Sanji. Most of his village was behind him, waving and wishing him good luck on his first Summit. He had on an outfit that was similar to Gaara's crimson outfit and was wearing his Kage hat and haori.

Villager 1: We'll miss you, Kazekage-sama!

Villager 2: Be safe out there!

Villager 3: Knock 'em dead!

Temari turned him away from the villagers

Temari: They're all excited for you.

Kankurō: Gaara was 16 when he went to his first Gokage Summit…

Temari: Kankurō…

Kankurō looked down in frustration, trying to cut the death of Gaara from his mind.

Temari: It isn't hard. I've been to two Summits. Just be formal like usual and you'll be fine.

Utada: What if the other Kage don't agree with what I suggest?

Temari: Since they are older and have more experience, it's best to go along with it. But do not let them have power over you. Remember, you're a Kage now. You have a voice just like they do.

Utada: Okay. Thank you, Auntie.

**Author's Note: Utada has a voice similar to his fathers' and acts a lot like him. **

Temari: You're welcome. Now go get 'em.

Kankurō: Be careful out there, Utada.

Utada: I will, Uncle. Thank you.

Rise and Sanji were a little ahead of him, looking back and waiting.

Rise: You all set, Kazekage-sama?

Utada: Yes. Let's go.

The three begin walking away from the village. The sounds of the villagers cheering began to fade the further away they got.

Rise: No need to worry. Sanji and I will protect you with our lives.

Utada: I'm not so much worried about the other Kage. The trip there is what's nerve racking. A Kage walking to the Land of Iron. Hundreds of thousands of bandits and thieves along the way. And what if the Akatsuki…

He paused his words. He quickly got rid of the fear of the Akatsuki. His father took on four Akatsuki members without fear. Whatever comes his way, he is determined to not let it stop him from getting to the Summit on time.

~Iwagakure

The new Godaime Tsuchikage, Ōtatsuchi, was standing in front of her village with Kurotsuchi and Rōki, her bodyguards. Kurotsuchi had been placed in the Iwagakure prison since the Yondaime Tsuchikage took office because of her rebellion against his heinous rules and strategies. The day Darui defeated and captured the past Tsuchikage is the same day that Kurotsuchi, along with anyone else that was wrongfully imprisoned, was released from her shackles. Overall, she looked the same. The main change about her is that her hair is noticeably longer. Other than that, she still wears the standard attire of the Iwagakure Shinobi with her right sleeve of her shirt missing. Rōki had on the standard Iwagakure attire with his left shirt sleeve missing.

Godaime Tsuchikage Ōtatsuchi's a middle aged woman with short black hair, similar to Kurotsuchi's hair in Shippuden. She's got brown eyes and one small loop earring in each ear. She wore a long-sleeved burgundy shirt that had no sleeves missing and dark beige, Iwagakure Flak Jacket. She wore a matching skirt with the sides missing and fishnets underneath that came down to her just above her knee. She wore black, high Shinobi Sandals that extended up to about her knee.

A large crowd of villagers and Iwagakure Shinobi and Kunoichi were cheering for the new Tsuchikage, being the first female Tsuchikage and all.

Ōtatsuchi: Thank you, everyone! I'll be sure to represent the Iwagakure in an appropriate fashion!

Kurotsuchi: We should get going, Lady Tsuchikage.

Ōtatsuchi: Yes.

The three begin walking away from the village and towards the Land of Iron. Kurotsuchi was giving off a negative aura and Ōtatsuchi is great at noticing people's feelings.

Ōtatsuchi: Something troubles you, Kurotsuchi?

Kurotsuchi: There's no need to go into detail.

Ōtatsuchi then thought back to reading the files of all of the fatalities over the years that happened at the prison Kurotsuchi was in since Tsuchikage Rokurō took over. Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi's partner and good friend, died in the prison from malnutrition. To keep her from starving, he would give his rations to her. Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi constantly got into fights with other inmates for seemingly no reason; of course the duo never started the bouts. They were always defending themselves against the barbaric attacks of the criminals the prison held.

**Author's Note: For those who don't know, Akatsuchi was the rather tall one with the bulbous nose that assisted Kurotsuchi as Tsuchikage Ōnoki's bodyguards at the Five Kage Summit 27 years ago. He was around 6'5 in height and always wore a yellow scarf around his neck. He normally got excited when Tsuchikage Ōnoki told him they needed to fly to get to where they were going. He even carried Tsuchikage Ōnoki on his shoulders before the Five Kage Summit because of his chronic back pain. **

Ōtatsuchi: Would you like to talk about it?

Kurotsuchi: Unless you can rewind time and stop Rokurō from taking the title as Kage, then there is no reason to discuss it.

Ōtatsuchi understood why she was upset, and decided it was best to leave Kurotsuchi alone about it.

Rōki: Let us make hast to the Land of Iron. We don't want to be late.

The three began walking away from the village as there villagers cheered them on.

~Kumogakure

Raikage Darui, along with Sasui and Shī, were in the Raikage Mansion and Samui entered the room. Darui had on his white haori with the black lightning motifs along the hemline. Shī had on his normal attire from Shippuden and Sasui had on an outfit that resembled Darui's.

Sasui is 21 years old, is 5'7 is height and weighs around 130 lbs. He's got black eyes, short, spiky, white hair (similar to Omoi's hair from Shippuden) and has the front left side dyed black. He wears a high-collared, sleeveless uniform and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of the Kumogakure with loose fitting pants. He wears the standard red and white shin guards of the village and has his pant legs tucked into the shin guards along with Kumogakure Shinobi Sandals. He wears a black forehead protector. He's muscular, but not outrageously buff. He's got one small circular earring in each ear and carries a black-bladed katana on his back in a black and red sheath. He's also got his deceased mother's kanji of her first name tattooed vertically on his right shoulder.

Samui: Darui-sama, Dee, Tarui and Kamui are already off on their mission, all preparations have been made and there is no additional paperwork so you are cleared to exit the village.

Darui: Excellent. I was startin' to get bored anyway. Sasui! Shī!

Shī and Sasui: Yes, sir!

Darui: We're off.

Sasui (in approval): Hmph.

Shī: Good. Then let's get on the road. Long way to go.

The three began making their way to the door to the Raikage Mansion. Darui decided to use the door instead of bursting through the glass as Yondaime Raikage Ei would have done.

Samui: Uh… Darui.

The three stopped just before they exited the room.

Darui: Hm?

Samui (shy, timid voice): Be… Be careful at the Summit. You know what happened to Raikage Ei a while ago…

Her eyes moved away from him and she looked to the floor. Just under her eyes began turning pink from blushing. Darui chuckled. He leaned over to her and gave her a big hug.

Darui: No need to worry about me. I'll be fine.

She began to melt in his arms and she felt safer than ever. Just recently, Darui and Samui have started seeing each other. They haven't done anything physically of course, but aside from all of the paperwork, Darui has made time to have dinner with her once. But they were just friends then. Now, she was beginning to see him in a different light.

Shī and Sasui looked at them and slightly nodded their heads in approval. He released the hug and the three continued through the door. Samui watched them leave with a nervous look on her face as she held her elbow with her left hand and rested her finger on the right side of her face.

Samui (thinking): Darui… please come back to me in one piece…

Outside of the Raikage Mansion, the three were walking through the village towards the gates. The villagers quickly gathered and began cheering them on as they walked.

Shī: Darui-sama.

Darui: Yeah?

Shī: You and Samui-chan?

Darui: *chuckles* I'll explain it later.

Shī nodded and the three continued on through the village. They got to the gates, which two Jounin opened for them, and they exited the village.

~Kirigakure

The new Shichidaime Mizukage Mandō was outside of his village with his guards Fuyō and the returning Chōjūrō. Chōjūrō was also wrongfully imprisoned in the jail at the Iwagakure and was release from his shackles the same time as Kurotsuchi. Other than the fact that he was considerably taller and his face has aged slightly, he still looks the same.

In the recent weeks of being released, he's even cleared it with Mandō and he and a few others have started up a third generation Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Hidden Mist, with the exception of the Kiba blades that Omoi still possesses after Ameyuri Ringo gave them to him after their fight during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. He still carries his prized possession, the Hiramekarei, which he typically kept wrapped in bandages. His muscular physique has also noticeably increased as well. Fuyō, too, was a member of the next generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Hidden Mist. He carried the famed sword by the name of Samehada, or the Shark Skin Blade.

Mandō and his two guards looked back to the villagers who were happy and cheering on their new, and positive, Mizukage. Mandō was liked by everyone and his village. He was an encouraging figure that was much more caring than Daichi Terumī. As he was smiling at the villagers, four Village Elders approaching him and his bodyguards through the crowd of villagers. Chōjūrō and Fuyō stayed put and Mandō went towards them. He politely bowed to the Elders.

Village Elder 1: Mandō, you have begun to bring this village out of the turmoil it has been in for almost 8 years. You've done a splendid job.

Mandō: Thank you.

Village Elder 3 (scratching, hoarse voice): But now, it is time to meet with the other four Kage and represent this village as a civilized society, not as barbarians as Daichi Terumī made us out to be.

Mandō: I will do my best to represent this village in the most positive way possible. This village is no longer the terrorist organization that my predecessor has made it. I will do whatever is necessary to convince the other Kage that this village is diplomatic and civilized and that that is the way it will remain.

Village Elder 2: Excellent. You best be on your way. Being late would be a bad first impression.

Mandō: Yes, sir.

He bowed and walked back to his bodyguards. The three continued on away from village while the villagers cheered on Shichidaime Mizukage Mandō.

~Unknown Forest, Unknown Location

Kakashi Hatake was alone and sneakily going around the forest; jumping tree to tree quietly and undetected. He saw a rock-like structure a few meters out and stopped. He jumped to the ground and began forming the hand seals for the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique). He put his right hand on the ground and Pakkun, along with five other ninken (Ninja Hounds), appeared in a cloud of gray smoke.

Pakkun: Good ta see ya.

Kakashi: Not now. We're on a mission.

Pakkun (whispering): Oh! You heard him guys, low profile.

Kakashi: Pakkun, you, Bull and Shiba scout out that cave structure ahead. Urushi, Bisuke and Akino, fan out and search the rest of the forest. Don't stray off too far. We don't know who or what's out here.

Pakkun: Got it, boss. You heard him. Let's get to it.

The ninken rushed off in a hurry. Kakashi squatted down and pulled out his pencil and a book about the size of a regular Icha Icha series book. (Make-out Series Book) He then went on to picking up where he left off; in the middle of writing the next installment of the Icha Icha series. The book he's working on is called Icha Icha Supurasshu or Make-out Splash.

?: Long time no see, Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi froze in the middle of writing a sentence. The voice he heard ran through his mind a hundred times over. It was a voice that he hasn't heard in almost 30 years. He looked to the trees around him and saw that six individuals were squatting down; perched on tree branches like vultures and had him boxed in. The six individuals were wearing Akatsuki cloaks and each were holding one of his ninken. All of his ninken were beaten and blood soaked; their fur matted with their own blood and a few of the dogs had a Chakra Disruption Rod running through them. Kakashi looked at his mutilated ninken in shock. The six in Akatsuki cloaks continue to hold his hounds by their tail, leg or neck to taunt him.

~End Theme

**Author's Note: Who are the Akatsuki members surrounding Kakashi and why does he recognize one of their voices?! Oh yeah, he's also very intent on completing his newest installment of the Icha Icha Series. After Jiraiya passed away, he's been continuing the series for him. He's already created two books and is on his third; making it six in total since Jiraiya made three before Pein ended his life. Stay tuned to Yugito Akkipuden for Ōtatsuchi, Utada and Mandō attending their first Gokage Summit!**


	29. Episode 29

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 29: Advance**

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

**Author's Note: The Five Kage are on their way to the Land of Iron for another Gokage Summit! Two Akatsuki members are advancing to the Yugakure (Village Hidden in Hot-Water) to recruit their next official member! Last we saw, Kakashi was in a forest and six people in Akatsuki cloaks were in trees surrounding him. How will he get out of this one?!**

~Land of Hot Water, Nearing Nightfall

Two Akatsuki members, Kūkyo and Nikushimi, were sent to the Land of Hot Water to infiltrate the Village Hidden in Hot Water and find the man that Itachi (Tendō) wants as the replacement for Korosu. As the two approach the village, there is minimal security. The Land of Hot Water was now a peaceful place and didn't train in to be Shinobi or Kunoichi as they once did. It was now a prosperous village that did normal village things such as trade, shop, negotiate over territory with neighboring villages, etc. The two women entered the village in plain sight. Every villager that spotted them dropped everything they were doing and stared at them. All of the children that were playing stopped. Everyone just stopped and looked at them.

Kūkyo: We are looking for Shiromaro of the Kaguya Clan. Direct us to him and there will be no fatalities.

From a building, a man in his mid thirties came out. He had medium left white hair and a small red dot on the center of his forehead; the same simple dots that Kimimaro had on his forehead. He had on a white, long-sleeved shirt, similar to Sasuke Uchiha's at the beginning of Shippuden, that he kept open at the torso. He also had on a pair of loose fitting pants that tightened towards the ankle, straw sandals and a black necklace with a silver piece hanging from it.

A pregnant woman exited the building with him. He walked into the center of the sandy road and the woman stood close to him.

Shiromaro (thinking): Two Kunoichi… One from the Iwagakure and the other from the Kumogakure. Hm?

He noticed there attire was quite odd; long, black, chin-high collared cloaks with red cloud motifs all around it. He also noticed that they both had a horizontal line going through their forehead protectors.

Kūkyo: Shiromaro of the Kaguya Clan, come with us.

Shiromaro: What for?

Nikushimi: We've got our reasons. All we ask is that you cooperate.

Shiromaro: I can't leave my wife here. I _won't_ leave my wife here.

Kūkyo: The pregnant one?

Shiromaro and the woman beside him didn't answer.

Kūkyo: We don't really have time to go back and forth on this. It's either you come with us, or we take you by force.

Shiromaro: I'm not leaving my wife without a fight. I have to be here for her and the baby. Anyone that gets in the way of that is going to lose.

He reached to his shoulder and pulled out a bone-hilted bone sword that he modified out of the bones in his upper arm. He prepared himself to perform the Tsubaki no Mai (Camellia Dance). Nikushimi held her left fist out to the left and an orange orb formed. She blasted the orb at a nearby house, blasting it to pieces. The wood from the house scattered all around.

Shiromaro: No! Were they home?!

Villager 1: No! They went out fishing a while ago!

Shiromaro: Thank God…

Kūkyo: We can do a lot more than destroy houses. We'll begin destroying civilians if you negate our demands.

Shiromaro clinched his fists tightly and narrowed his eyes at them in anger.

~Sakura, Shikamaru and Sai, Small Town on the Outskirts of the Land of Fire

The three had just walked into town. As they arrived, there were greeted by several families wishing them good luck at the Summit. They came across a hotel in the center of the town and went inside. It was very high classed and very well decorated. Sakura and her bodyguards went to the register clerk to get a room.

Register Clerk (surprised): Oh! Lady Sakura! Hello! How can I help you?

Sakura: Hey there. We need a large room with three beds for the night.

Register Clerk: Oh, of course! We'll set on up specially for you!

Sakura: Thank you. Sai-san.

Sai: Yes?

Sakura: Will you make a run for dinner?

Sai: Of course. Does it matter what the meal is?

Sakura: It doesn't matter to me. What about you Shikamaru-kun?

Shikamaru: I don't have a preference. As long as I eat something. I'm starved.

He looked at him stomach with an embarrassed look as it growled from hunger.

Shikamaru (to himself): Geez…

Sai: Alright. I'll be back before dark.

Sakura: Okay.

Sakura and Shikamaru sat in the lounge and waited as there room was set up.

Shikamaru: Are you nervous about attending the Summit?

Sakura: I wasn't before, and I'm not now.

Shikamaru: You were just a member of the Daimyō Protection Squad then. Now you are the one being protected.

Sakura: You and I were Naruto's bodyguards since he took office. I have no reason to be nervous about attending a Summit as a Kage.

Shikamaru could tell she was nervous and was trying to conceal it, but he left it alone as it wasn't that important.

~Sugi Village, Near the Land of Lightning

Darui, Shī and Sasui were just entering Sugi Village. Most of the villagers were already in doors as the night was approaching. They went to a nearby hotel and went inside. It was door and there was no register clerk.

Darui: Hello? Is anyone here?

A woman came from the back and greeted them.

Darui: Hey, uh… Are you guys open?

Woman: Why, yes we are.

Darui looked back at Shī and Sasui. They both shrugged their shoulders.

Darui: Okay, um. We need three rooms.

Woman: Yes, sir. We'll set them up immediately.

The hurried off into the darkness of the building.

Darui: What the hell is going on in this village?

~Nadeshiko Village, Near the Land of Water

The Mizukage and his bodyguards arrived at the village just as nightfall came about. They had already checked into a room as well. Mandō was sitting on the floor and enjoying the tea that room service has brought them. Fuyō and Chōjūrō were sitting on the floor around a round table with Mandō.

Fuyō: Mizukage-sama, how are you feeling about your first Summit?

Mandō: I'm not too worried about it. My biggest thing is to convince the other Kage that we aren't the bad guys anymore.

Chōjūrō: That won't be easy seeing as how Daichi Terumī had our village in tumult for such a long time.

Mandō: I agree. I won't let our village get like that ever again.

~Ōtatsuchi, Kurotsuchi and Rōki, Small Town on the Outskirts of the Land of Earth

The three were in a hotel for the night. Rōki had brought back dinner and the three were sitting on the floor around a rectangular table.

Ōtatsuchi: Is everyone enjoying dinner?

Kurotsuchi: I think I'm done.

She stood and walked away from the table. She went to the balcony and stared out over the town. Ōtatsuchi looked at her bowl and noticed she barely touched her food. She stood and went to the balcony with her.

Ōtatsuchi: It's just girl to girl now. You don't have to conceal your thoughts with me.

Kurotsuchi was quiet for a bit. Ōtatsuchi let out a sigh and turned to walk back inside.

Ōtatsuchi: If you want to talk later, I'm inside.

She began walking to the door of the balcony.

Kurotsuchi: I miss him.

Ōtatsuchi: Hm?

She walked back to her.

Kurotsuchi: I miss Akatsuchi. He was my friend and he died from malnutrition in the prison.

Ōtatsuchi: I'm sorry about him… Tsuchikage Rokurō was ruthless and by far the most heinous and hated man the Iwagakure has ever known. I'll be sure that no one ever has to live or die in those conditions.

Kurotsuchi: You don't understand…

Ōtatsuchi: How so?

Kurotsuchi: It should've been me.

Ōtatsuchi was quiet.

Kurotsuchi: I should've died in that prison. Not him. He gave me his rations in order to keep me alive. He truly is the best man I know.

Ōtatsuchi remained quiet. She didn't know what to say. There was nothing she could do to bring Akatsuchi back. All she could do was think about Kurotsuchi's best friend.

~Takumi Village, Located Near the Land of Rivers

Rokudaime Kazekage Utada along with Rise and Sanji were at a rounded table eating dinner that Rise fetched for them.

Rise: So, Kazekage-sama. How does it feel to be a Kage?

Utada (same mellow voice as Gaara): I feel the same to be honest. A lot a paperwork and that's really about it for now.

Rise: It has to be somewhat fun, right?

Utada: Fun?

Rise: Yeah. Having people recognize you and greeting you politely? All the autograph signings.

Utada: It's not what it's cracked up to be.

Rise: Hm?

Utada: My father always warned me that if I did become a Kage, ignore the luxury. It's a very important job. I have to remain in the mindset to protect the village no matter what.

Rise: That's understandable… Hey Sanji, you know what I've always wondered?

Sanji looked at her with a blank expression on his face.

Rise: How come you never communicate with words? Are you mute?

He shook his head "no".

Rise: Then what is it? I've never heard you utter a word.

He went back to eating his ramen out of a bowl. Rise shrugged her shoulders.

Rise: Alwell… I'm going to the evening hot springs. Anyone else coming?

Utada: Not at the moment.

Rise: Alrighty.

She grabbed herself a towel and exited the room, closing the door behind herself.

Utada: She is a strange one…

Sanji nodded his head in agreement.

~Unknown Forest, Unknown Location

Kakashi was squatting down, still in shock at the fact that six of his 8 ninken have been slaughtered. The six individuals tossed the ninken at him and they landed all around Kakashi. Blood was all over the grass and the moonlight made it glisten in the night. Kakashi stood up and with one hand, slammed the Icha Icha book shut. The sound of the slam echoed throughout the forest and birds flew from the trees and scattered through the sky. Kakashi's face was no longer shocked; it was now deadpanned and extremely serious. He pulled up his forehead protector and revealed his Sharingan eye.

Kakashi (angry): Let's get serious.

Tendō: Let's.

The six individuals jumped from the trees and landed in a hexagonal formation. They were a safe distance away from Kakashi, who was now scanning around and noticing the six individuals.

Kakashi (thinking): Mei? Ōnoki? Gaara?

He turned and noticed that Naruto and Raikage Ei were among them. He also noticed that they all had a Sharingan in their right eye socket and a strange Rinnegan in their left. He saw the person that matched the voice he had first heard.

Kakashi: Ugh! Itachi Uchiha…

Tendō (Itachi): So, you do recognize me. I guess what they say isn't true. When you're old, the mind isn't the first thing to go. How old are you now, Kakashi? Late 50s?

Kakashi: Age has nothing to do with my skill. How did you come back from the dead this time? And why are the past Gokage alive with the same eyes that you have?

He had noticed that he too had the Sharingan in his right eye socket and an odd looking Rinnegan in his left.

Tendō: Some things are meant to remain a secret.

Kakashi: The sclera in your right eye isn't black and your skin isn't cracked. This isn't the work of the Edo Tensei (Reanimation Technique).

Tendō: Correct. But, since you will meet your demise soon enough, I suppose it won't make a difference by telling you. This is the work of the Pein Rikudō (Six Paths of Pain).

Kakashi: What?!

Tendō: I know. Shocking, isn't it? I know how long it took Madara, said to be the most gifted in the art of Dōjutsu, to obtain the Rinnegan. He obtained it just before he died from old age. I don't have that kind of time. So, I found Nagato's body and came to find out that it still had one Rinnegan left. Since Obito only used one of his eyes, I took the other and fused it with my own left Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

Kakashi: Fused it? How?

Tendō: To explain the process of "how" I fused them together would take more time than I have. Just know that I now possess every prowess that the Rinnegan has to offer. I even went on to capturing the past Gokage's bodies and using them as my Pein Rikudō.

Kakashi: One thing still puzzles me. How are you alive right now? Kabuto revived you with the Edo Tensei 27 years ago. After its release, and after we defeated Madara and Obito, we searched around for any other opposing threats.

Tendō: I wasn't alive during your "search".

Kakashi: So who revived you? Sasuke died years ago after fighting Naruto for the position of Hokage.

Tendō paused for a second. He then let out a low chuckle.

Tendō: Sasuke… That's a name I haven't heard in a while.

Kakashi began thinking and wondering what Itachi was thinking.

Tendō: How about this. I'll let you know who revived me IF you defeat me.

Kakashi (thinking): With the previous Gokage on his side, that will be difficult… There's no way I can take on the Gokage and Itachi at once.

He did the Shadow Clone seal and created 5 Dopplegangers.

Tendō: A six on six? Why not? I'm a fair man. Shall we begin?

Kakashi stood in silence. He and all of his clones drew a kunai and got in their stance.

Tendō: I guess we shall make the first move.

Tendō and the others paths dash at Kakashi simultaneously.

~End Theme

**Author's Note: Holy $& %! Is Kakashi really about to fight Itachi, Naruto, Ei, Mei, Gaara AND Ōnoki at one time?! WHOOAAA! xD This is about to get epic! We'll be visiting Yugito next episode to see what she's up to! Stay tuned to see what's about to go down!**


	30. Episode 30

**Yugito Akkipuden Episode 30: Not Painless **

**WARNING: All Jutsu are in Japanese with the English Version in parenthesis.**

**Author's Note: It has just gotten dark and Yugito is visited by Bee and Midori with a splendid offer! Will she take it?! Kakashi goes head to head with Tendō (Itachi) and the previous Gokage! Holy f*****g s**t! **

~Unknown Forest, Unknown Location

Tendō and the other paths lunged at Kakashi. Shuradō (Raikage Ei) detached his arm and fired several missiles at Kakashi. He and his clones successfully dodged them. Chikushōdō (Naruto) did the hand seal for the Summoning Jutsu and ended it with the "Ram" hand seal.

Chikushōdō: Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)

He slapped his hand against the ground and summoned the Giant Multi-Headed Dog.

Kakashi (thinking): Damn! I can't hit it. The more damage I do the more heads it sprouts!

Kakashi and a clone of his did the "Snake" hand seal simultaneously and held it.

Kakashi and Clone: Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan! (Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence)

Tendō (thinking): What?!

Kakashi and his clones created wood that emerged from the ground and restrained the Giant Dog.

Tendō: Heh, heh, heh… Very impressive, Kakashi.

Kakashi: Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Fire Ball Technique)

He fired a rather large fire ball at Ningendō (Mei) and Jigokudō (Gaara). Gakidō (Tsuchikage Ōnoki) dashed in front of them to intercept it. He put his hands out in front of himself and a pinkish-orange bubble quickly surround him. Once the fire ball made contact with his bubble, it immediately began absorbing the fiery technique.

Kakashi (thinking): Urgh! Tsuchikage is the Preta Path. He can absorb an unlimited amount of chakra.

Mei lunged for him and he kicked her away. The Wood Style was still restraining the summoning that Naruto brought into the battle. A clone of Kakashi began going hand to hand with the Asura Path, Raikage Ei. A giant ax blade sprouted from Ei's arm and he struck down the clones. Two other clones then charged at Shuradō with a Raiden (Lightning Transmission). They each had a hand out, one right, one left, and they sliced him in half. Both halves of Shuradō fell to the ground.

Kakashi (thinking): Good.

Behind Jigokudō, a giant being emerged from the ground. Chikushōdō summoned the Giant Panda and Giant Rhino. The beasts immediately went on to smashing the Wood Release and freeing the Multi-Headed Dog. The creature that emerged behind Jigokudō was the King of Hell. It used its tongue to pick up Shuradō's body parts and held them in its mouth. When it opened its mouth wide, Shuradō came out fully repaired and with a new Akatsuki cloak on.

Kakashi (thinking): Ugh! Gaara is the Jigokudō… (Naraka Path)

He only had 4 clones left and he had to battle three enormous beasts and 6 individuals. The odds were not in his favor as nightfall was upon them.

~Konohagakure, Ichiraku Ramen Shop, 8:55 p.m.

Yugito and Hayate were at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop and Ayame, now 48 years old, is running the shop with her daughter, Nakita. Nakita was 24 years old and greatly resembled Ayame. The mother and daughter brought the couple their Ramen.

Yugito: Thank you, Miss Ayame.

Ayame: You're welcome!

She noticed that Yugito was looking a down in the dumps.

Ayame: Is there something wrong?

Yugito: Uh… no. I'm just a little tired is all.

Ayame: Oh… Alright, then! Just let me know if you two need anything else.

Hayate: Yes, ma'am. Will do.

Ayame and Nakita went off to tend to the other customers.

Hayate (to Yugito): Seiji's disappearance has really gotten to you, hasn't it?

Yugito (to Hayate): Yeah. You sure seem to be taking it well.

Hayate: I'm not; I'm just good at hiding it. We have to get out there and help find him.

Yugito: We need to get with everyone and put together squads to look for him. We can't be the Konoha 12 if there's just 11 of us.

Hayate: We'll talk to the others and see what we can do.

Yugito put down her chopsticks and lowered her head at the counter.

Hayate: Are you alright?

Yugito: I miss him, Hayate. He's our squad mate, our friend. We have to find him.

Hayate: We will. I promise.

He put his left arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair. He put his cheek on the top of her head and started rubbing her back.

? (rapping): Yo, yo. Are we disturbin' somethin' bro?

Yugito and Hayate looked back to see Bee Number 2 and Midori. The two quickly got up from their seats and greeted the dynamic duo.

Hayate: Bee! Midori! Where are you two doing in the Konoha?

Midori: We've got an offer for Yugito.

Yugito: Hm? An offer?

Bee (rapping): Today's your lucky day! We want to bring you to the Island Turtle for Bijū (Tailed Beast) training, okay?!

Yugito: Island Turtle? Bijū training? What are you two talking about?

Midori: The Island Turtle is the place where Bee and I went through our Bijū training. It's the same place where we learned how to do the Hosuto Henkan (Host Transformation) and maintain it for extended amounts of time.

Hayate: Where is the Island Turtle?

Midori: Off the Land of Lightning's Coast. We can't stay her for too long. Are you coming with us or not, Yugito?

Yugito: Yeah. I want to learn to control the fox.

Hayate: I'm going with you.

Bee: Whoa, there brotha man! We can handle it!

Hayate: What? No, I'm going to this "Island Turtle" with you.

Yugito: No, Hayate. You have to do what we were talking about tomorrow. You can't do it if you're with me.

Hayate: Are you sure about this?

Yugito: Yes. You help everyone find Seiji and I'll learn how to control the fox.

Hayate: Alright… Just… Be careful okay?

Yugito: Careful is my middle name.

Yugito hugged him tightly. She grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it. She let go and walked away with Midori and Bee.

Hayate (thinking): Please don't do anything to get yourself killed…

~Unknown Forest, Unknown Location

Kakashi only had 4 clones left and they were battling the 6 tough opponents. A clone lunged at Tendō with a Raikiri (Lightning Cutter) and Tendō forced the clone away with a devastating Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push). The clone poofed away and Chikushōdō, who was standing on the head of the Giant Panda, sent the Giant Rhino and Giant Multi-Headed Dog after Kakashi. The main Kakashi did the "Snake" hand seal and held it. Large wood roots began emerging from the ground and brought Kakashi and his clones safely into the air. The wood began wrestling to restrain the Giant Rhino and Multi-Headed Dog.

Shuradō sent a cluster of missiles at the wood in attempt to destroy it. All missiles exploded against the wood and sent the wood into pieces. Kakashi quickly created more wood to replace the destroyed wood and remained safe. He then sent the wood after the Paths. Tendō used the Shinra Tensei again and smashed a large section of the Wood Release. Gakidō began to absorb the Wood Release and saved Ningendō in the process. Chikushōdō jumped from the Giant's Panda's head and began doing hand seals.

Chikushōdō: Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu)

Upon landing, he touched his palm to the ground and summoned the Giant Ox and Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon to join the fight. The Giant Panda, Ox and Chameleon then charged forward, smashing the wood and freeing Giant Rhino and Giant Multi-Headed Dog. The force of the beasts sent Kakashi and all of his clones to the ground. Every clone poofed away and the giant creatures continued smashing his Mokuton to pieces. Above, Tendō was levitating. He slowly glided down to Kakashi with his arms folded. Kakashi was on his back and used his elbows as he struggled to sit himself up.

Kakashi (thinking): Dammit! Don't tell me my body is giving out on me!

Tendō: You've impressed me, Kakashi. I didn't think you'd hold out this long against me.

Kakashi: You sound confident, like you know I'm weaker than you.

Tendō: Do you think you are stronger than me, Kakashi?

Kakashi thought for a moment. He knew wasn't strong enough to defeat 6 opponents at once, especially 5 of them being the previous Five Kage.

Kakashi (thinking): The previous Five Kage have yet to display their normal abilities… I'd expect Naruto, of all people, to at least do a Rasengan. Or Ei to be clad in his Raiton no Yoroi… Hm…

Kakashi's left eye began swirling. And in an instant, he had disappeared. As fast as he disappeared, he reappeared above Chikushōdō (Naruto) with his right hand clad in lightning.

Kakashi: Raikiri!

Chikushōdō: Ugh!

He jammed the Raikiri into Naruto's back, creating an abnormally large hole on the left side of his back where Naruto's heart would be. He used his Kamui again and disappeared. This time, the paths where much more serious and were scanning around for him. He reappeared again, this time from the ground and travelled upward, piercing through the Raikage Ei from below. He had split him in half and Kakashi quickly disappeared again.

Tendō (to himself): Taking out the strongest paths… Clever.

Kakashi appeared above Jigokudō, ready to strike. Tendō saw him with more than enough time to react. He had predicted that he would be going for the Naraka Path next.

Tendō: Banshō Ten'in! (Universal Pull)

He aimed his hand at Kakashi and dragged him to him. Tendō had pulled him clear out of the sky, out from above Jigokudō and towards him.

Kakashi (thinking): This again!

He recognized this jutsu. Pein used it on him nearly 30 years ago. He quickly began to warp himself again with his Kamui. Before he could fully teleport, Tendō dashed at Kakashi and met him half way. He began using his Kamui as well.

Kakashi (thinking): Urgh! No! Itachi has never used the Kamui before!

Before long, the two warped each other and the landed in the same place. The dimension resembled the place where Kakashi and Obito did their battle to the death. There was nothing, just rectangular structure after rectangular structure all around. The two slide back in opposite directions; both planting a hand down on the ground to stop themselves.

Kakashi: Who are you? Really?

Tendō: Hm? You doubt that I am actually Itachi?

Kakashi: Itachi's never used the Kamui. There's gotta be someone else pulling the strings.

Tendō: Hmph…

Kakashi and Tendō made eye contact for an extended amount of time as if they were having a staring contest. Neither blinked and both were extremely focused.

Tendō: Good job.

Kakashi was quiet.

Tendō: Figuring out that I am actually dead. But, can you figure out who's pulling the strings?

Tendō held up his left hand as if he were about to pitch a baseball. Lightning sparked in his hand and it quickly began clad in lightning chakra. It sounded as if a 1000 birds were in the area.

Kakashi (thinking): The Chidori? Since when…

He didn't have time to think. Tendō immediately dashed at him. Kakashi created a Lightning Cutter in his right hand and dashed as well. Just before the two could clash jutsu, Tendō used his Kamui. Kakashi missed and was left wide open, vulnerable. He appeared beneath Kakashi and pierced his Chidori through Kakashi's stomach. The force applied was enough to lift Kakashi from the ground. Tendō, who was no fully visible, yanked his hand from Kakashi and kicked him in the face. He was sent tumbling across the ground.

Tendō: It seems your age is finally catching up to you. Your movements are slowing down. You aren't getting tired on me, are you?

Kakashi tried to sit himself up on his elbows and couldn't. Just then, the other five paths appeared next to Tendō. They had used the Kamui to warp themselves to the same dimension as Kakashi and Tendō.

Kakashi (thinking): Dammit! The others can use the Kamui as well?

Tendō: Shocked are we? I bet you didn't expect the others to join us.

Kakashi (thinking): I have to get up and fight! I can't allow myself to die here!

He struggled to get himself to one knee.

Tendō: Hm? Still have some life in you after all? Trying to live up to your name, I see.

He finally managed to get back on his two feet. He was holding his stomach with his left hand; he was uncontrollably bleeding from the wound.

Tendō: I have a question for you, Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't answer.

Tendō: Would you like my Pein Rikudō to use Susano'o?

Kakashi's eyes grew wide. He knows what destructive power a Susano'o is capable of. He'd rather not fight an opponent as strong as the six before him while all six were using a Susano'o. But his shock quickly died out. He hid his fear and formed the "Snake" hand seal.

Kakashi: Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu! (Wood Style: Wood Human Technique)

He created a large statue-like creature made entirely of wood that emerged from the ground. It had a full body and an oni-like face. It had a Wood Dragon wrapped around its left arm and had no weapon in its right.

Tendō: Quite the performance, Kakashi. I think I have an answer to my question.

Tendō and the other five paths did the "Tiger" hand seal simultaneously. A ribcage clad in purple chakra formed around every one of them. The bones then went on to forming muscle fiber, sinews and four arms; the right arm had a secondary right arm coming from it and same with the left arm. The Susano'o then developed legs and all 6 stood up. Kakashi was now in the same situation that Madara Uchiha put the previous Gokage in.

Kakashi (thinking): What?! A purple Susano'o? The only person to ever have a purple Susano'o is…

Tendō: That look on your face tells me you've figured it out.

Kakashi (astonished): Sasuke Uchiha… But how? Naruto killed you.

Tendō: He thought he killed me. I was nearly playing possum.

Kakashi: No matter… I will NOT lose here!

While on the head of the Wood Human, he controlled it and made it charge at the enemy. Ningendō, Gakidō, and Shuradō charged at Kakashi's Wood Human and met him halfway. The Wood Human opened its arms and delivered a clothesline to Ningendō and Gakidō's Susano'o. Shuradō's Susano'o shoulder charged the Wood Human, sending it back. In the secondary right hand of Shurado's Susano'o, a black orb formed in its hand. Kakashi recovered from the shoulder charged and recognized the orb.

Kakashi (thinking): Urgh! Is that an Amaterasu orb?!

A blade of black flames shot up from the orb.

Tendō: Surely you remember _this_ one, Kakashi.

Shuradō's primary right arm gripped the end of the black fire blade and pulled it from the orb.

Tendō: Kagutsuchi no Tsurugi! (Flame Control Sword)

The Wood Human jumped back and successfully dodged the vertical slash that Shuradō delivered. The ground crumbled beneath the Amaterasu blade's power. Ningendō and Gakidō had recovered and each made a Flame Control Sword of their own. The two dashed at Kakashi with their inextinguishable blades ready. Kakashi and the Wood Human both did the "Snake" hand seal simultaneously.

Kakashi: Mokuton: Hōbi no Jutsu! (Wood Style: Wood Expulsion Jutsu)

Two halves of a dome-like structure emerge from the ground and cover Kakashi and his Wood Human. The dome itself was split down the middle so Kakashi could open and close it at will. The dome also had a face that resembled that of a dragon. Ningendō and Gakidō's, both still in their respective Susano'o, jumped up and plunged down onto Kakashi's newly made defense. One touch of their blades instantly set the Mokuton a blaze.

Suddenly, the dragon's face split down the middle and the Wood Human, still with Kakashi on its head, jumped up. It came down with a straight kick (similar to Han, the previous Five Tails Jinchūriki's Eruption Kick) that looked much like a falcon kick, and kicked Gakidō's Susano'o in the face. After kicking the Susano'o, the Wood Human landed behind it. The kick completely smashed its head to pieces, severing it from its shoulders. Kakashi commanded the Wood Human and picked up the headless Susano'o. It held it over its head and tossed it at Tendō, Jigokudō and Chikushōdō. The three stepped to the side and let it pass, crashing against the ground and sliding for several meters.

Ningendō swung her Kagutsuchi no Tsurugi for the Wood Human's head. It ducked the attack and delivered a devastating uppercut to her Susano'o, creating large cracks on the outside of the Susano'o. The uppercut sent Ningendō and her badly damaged Susano'o back, sliding across the ground. Chikushōdō and Shuradō charged for the Wood Human, both with a Flame Control Sword in hand. Just before the two could reach him, a blade of Amaterasu pierced through the back of the Wood Human, catching Kakashi completely by surprise. His shock left him completely vulnerable and both Shuradō and Chikushōdō take a slash at the Wood Human. The slashes left black flames at the point of contact and all the way through where it cut through. One of them slashed the Wood Human diagonally down the chest from shoulder to hip and the other slashed it all the way from the other shoulder vertically down, initially splitting it in half lengthwise.

Behind him was Tendō. He had used the Kamui once again and appeared behind Kakashi and the Wood Human, surprising him with a blade to the back. Tendō yanked the black fire blade from the Wood Human's torso and it began falling to pieces, still ignited by the Amaterasu's inextinguishable flames. As Kakashi was falling from the head of the Wood Human, his stomach wound wasn't getting any better and he continued to bleed robustly. Tendō used his Susano'o to catch Kakashi in his left hand. The Susano'o had a firm grip on Kakashi, which began crushing his bones and several organs. He looked at Tendō.

Tendō: Well, well. How the mighty have fallen. Look at you Kakashi, bleeding out, dangerously low on chakra… using a Kekkei Genkai that doesn't belong to you.

Kakashi continued struggling and trying to free himself.

Tendō: Using Hashirama's Mokuton as if it were your own. You've used it well, but not even having the genes of the First Hokage can help anyone defeat me. To be honest, I'd say I'm quite godly.

Kakashi: A God is an unstoppable deity. You are not unstoppable, so you are not a God.

Tendō's face scrunched up at the sound of his words. He forced the Susano'o to squeeze tighter, crushing every bone in Kakashi's body from his shoulders down to his ankles.

Kakashi: Ka-ahhh! Gaahh!

He released Kakashi, dropping him from a height of about two stories in the air, straight to his back. He let out a yelp of pain as he hit the ground. His forehead protector had slipped off during the plunge to the ground. With no feeling in his arms, he couldn't reach for it. He could barely turn his head left or right. All he really could do was stare straight up into the black ceiling.

Kakashi (thinking): Well… I guess this is it for me. I… I'm sorry, everyone. I found out who's the leader of the Akatsuki and who's pulling the strings, yet I can't move body and inform you of who. I'm sorry, Naruto. I had the chance to end Sasuke, but I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough to kill him. Please forgive me. You'll always be the Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja in my book. Sakura… You gone from being a little girl into a fine woman. You've even become Shichidaime Hokage (Seventh Hokage). I hope you are able to find out that Sasuke is behind all of this. I wish everyone the best of luck… Goodbye…

He slowly closed his eyes and began slipping away into the light. Tendō and the other paths gathered around Kakashi in a hexagonal formation. They all had released their Susano'o and were staring down at the, now, dead Kakashi Hatake.

Tendō: Now that "The Hero of the Sharingan Eye" is dead, we can commence our second operation.

Ningendō: This is going according to plan.

Tendō: In just a few days, we'll be ready to end this planet. We will do what Obito and Madara failed to do all those years ago. But, first things first. Shuradō, bring is body back with us. He has something in him I want.

Shuradō nodded and grabbed a hold of one of Kakashi's legs. All six of them activated their Kamui and began warping themselves to an unknown location.

~End Theme

**Author's Note: How the mighty have fallen! Kakashi Hatake, the man who's copied over a thousand techniques, is now dead! How will everyone react to the famed son of the White Fang not returning to the Konoha?!**


End file.
